Again
by VaaleeJC
Summary: Estaba pasando por un mal momento, su relación se había acabado y para peor un desconocido se mudaría a su casa por culpa de sus padres, ¿qué mas podría suceder?
1. Cansada

hola! es mi primer fic e.e espero les guste, como me esta gustando a mi.

aclaraciones: SNK no me pertenece ni sus personajes, solo escribo porque mi cabecita me lo pide e.e

que lo disfruten.

Again.

Estaba harta, aburrida de que sus padres no comprendieran que a ella le gustaba practicar un deporte más rudo que a cualquier otra chica le gustase, era una discusión todos los días después de la escuela llegando a casa.

¿Por qué no buscas otra distracción? - le preguntaba por milésima vez su madre, creyendo que era mejor dejar de insistir. Pero aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de quizás por obra de un milagro cambiara de idea. Su hija era terca, si una cosa se metía en su cabeza no había ser humano que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Porque me gusta. - se limitó a decir. No se encontraba de ánimos, había tenido un pésimo día, su ex novio no paraba de seguir sacándola de quicio, aún que no se dirigieran la palabra el solo hecho de ver como se besaba con la persona que hizo poner fin a su relación, era como si la golpearan en la boca del estómago.

Esta bien. Mikasa… -suspiró resignada su madre - debo decirte algo, hace un par de semanas un viejo amigo de tu padre nos pidió un favor…

Algo raro sentía la joven en las palabras de su madre como si estuviera a punto de decirle algo que realmente no le agradaría.

El amigo de tu padre, kenny. Nos pidió si podíamos darle alojamiento un tiempo a su sobrino, ya que se cambiara de escuela por unos problemas que tuvo en la que estaba. - como si ya suponía, la noticia no le cayó demasiado bien, frunció en ceño de tal manera que su madre volvió a suspirar - se que no te agrada la idea pero tu sabes el dinero que cuesta arrendar una casa en este lugar y como es un viejo amigo de tu padre, quiso hacerle ese favor. Solo te pido que seas amable con él, llegará mañana cuando tu estés en la escuela, así que por favor cuando llegues a casa se cortés. - terminó por decirle su madre y se fue sin dejar que ella pudiera decir algo, como si en realidad ella hubiese querido decir algo.

Se sentía incómoda del sólo hecho de saber que un chico extraño andaría en su casa, por su cabeza pasaban tantas preguntas. ¿Por qué se había cambiado de escuela a mitad de año? ¿Qué fue lo que habrá hecho para que así sea? ¿Quién era ese viejo amigo de su padre?. Mikasa tenía buena comunicación con sus padres, a pesar de que ella fuera reservada en algunas cosas, como sus sentimientos por ejemplo. Pero todo lo resultaba extraño. Tanto pensar hizo que le doliera la cabeza, otra de sus favoritas distracciones era la música, así que se dirigió a su habitación, conectó su celular al equipo de música y colocó a todo volumen su canción favorita.

En la cocina se encontraba la Señora Arckeman preparando la cena, cuando escucho el ruido que provenía de la habitación de su única hija, sabía que cuando ponía tan alto la música era porque estaba molesta, suspiro resignada a tener que aguantar la bulla, no quería molestarla más de lo que estaba debido a su noticia. A ella tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea que un chico de 17 años, que fue expulsado de su escuela llegará a su hogar, desconocía la razón de la expulsión ya que su marido no había querido decir más después de ver la expresión de su esposa a recibir la noticia, trató de omitir un poco la información para decirlas al pasar el tiempo y ver cómo se daban las cosas.

Luego de una hora, llegó a casa el padre de mikasa, saludó con un tierno beso a su esposa y preguntó por mikasa, debido al ruido que provenía de su habitación supuso que estaba molesta, conocía bien a su hija.

Está en su habitación, ya le conté sobre lo de mañana - decía su madre frustrada, porque su hija no lo había tomado muy bien. - iré por ella.

Su marido asintió y ella caminó hacia donde se encontraba su hija. Golpeó la puerta y la llamó, pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado de la habitación, debido al ruido. Volvió a golpear y entró a la habitación para hablar con su molesta hija.

Mikasa tu padre llegó, baja para que cenemos por favor - vio a su hija en la cama acostada de espalda mirando al techo mientras cantaba. No se había percatado de la presencia de su madre, hasta que ella se sentó a un lado de la cama.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya llegó papá? - se acomodo para sentarse en la cama y mirar a su madre. Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa. A mikasa se gustaba ver a su padre, ya que por el trabajo él no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa. Bajo las escaleras para abrazar a su padre a modo de saludo.

Ya en la cena había un silencio que no incomodaba, ya que su familia era de aquellas que disfrutaban el silencio. Pero la joven Mikasa estaba un poco intrigada por saber quién era ese chico que vendría a vivir junto a ellos, así que se aventuró a preguntarle a su padre.

¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre el tipo que vendrá a vivir aquí a partir de mañana? - habló con un tono un poco brusco a pesar de que intentó que no se notará su molestia ante el tema que expuso.

Mikasa te conozco y sé que hubieras reaccionado mal de todas maneras, no hubiera importado si hubiera sido hoy o un mes antes, tu reacción sería la misma - le respondía su padre resignado a que su hija sacaría el tema tarde o temprano durante la cena.

Lo se, pero quiero saber quien es, como se llama y por qué tuvo que venir hasta MI casa por culpa de sus problemas de adolescente mal portado. - ponía sus ojos en blanco al decir la última palabra, se notaba su fastidio ante la idea de siquiera ver a un tipo que fue expulsado de su escuela por ser quizás un rebelde.

Su padre dio un largo suspiro al ver que no tendría de otra que contarle más su hija, porque sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que ella supiera lo suficiente del joven.

Su nombre es Levi Arckeman, es sobrino de mi amigo Kenny. Quizás no recuerdes su nombre o su rostro debido a que eras tan solo una niña cuando lo conociste, tenías 4 años para ser exacto. Habíamos perdido el contacto. Hace 3 meses en una reunión de trabajo, resultó ser que lo volví a ver. Intercambiamos los numero y desde entonces hemos estado en contacto. - su hija lo miraba con curiosidad por seguir escuchando su historia. Sonrió un poco al recordar a su hija cuando era pequeña con su mirada curiosa cuando le contaba cuentos antes de dormir. - me contó que su sobrino tuvo una pelea con un compañero de clase y lo expulsaron. Le comenté de tu escuela y lo ayude con los trámites para inscribirlo aquí. - mikasa no entendía por qué tanto afán de ayudar a una persona que no había visto durante tantos años, 12 años. - mañana llegará a esta casa y espero que lo recibas de la mejor manera.

¿Por qué le repetían tanto el ser cortés? Ni que fuera una niña malcriada. Puso los ojos en blanco para luego asentir. Se fue a su habitación luego de agradecer por la cena y se acostó sobre su cama con los brazos extendidos hacia los lado, mirando el techo otra vez. Estuvo unos minutos así hasta que sonó su celular. Un mensaje de su mejor amigo, Armin.

_¿Estas bien?, Sasha me contó sobre lo que pasó con Eren hoy. - _había olvidado ese episodio después de la noticia que le habían dado sus padre hasta que su querido amigo volvió a recordárselo, frunció el ceño por inercia.

_Estoy bien, no me importara, ya no somos nada como para estar evitando que los vea juntos - _si le importaba, solo que no lo demostraría jamás. - _solo debo acostumbrarme y listo. _

Armin la conocía tanto, que podía saber que mentía, a pesar de estar hablando con ella tras una pantalla. Pero también sabía que nunca demostraría que si le dolía ver a Eren besándose con otra chica. Aunque ella no quisiera seguía sintiendo cosas por el chico de ojos verdes.

_Nos vemos mañana Armin - _le escribió a su amigo antes de dejar el teléfono fuera de su alcance, tapándose el rostro con su brazo comenzó a recordar lo que tan molesta la tenía.

_**Flash back. **_

Hace 2 semana.

Había terminado la última clase y como siempre era la última en salir, no quería parecer como el resto de alumnos desesperados por huir de la escuela. Guardo sus cosas en su bolso y se dispuso a salir, cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta vio la desagradable imagen, que hasta siendo un recuerdo seguía sintiendo ese golpe en su estómago. Eren estaba besándose con Annie, desde un principio esa chica nunca la había agradado, era demasiado misteriosa para su gusto y su mayor misterio fue que siempre estuvo enamorada de Eren, tanto así que fue capaz de entrometerse en su relación sin importar nada. No se dio cuenta hasta que los descubrió besándose cerca de los baños de hombres. Lo peor para ella fue encar a Eren.

¿Que mierda? ¡EREN! - estaba hecha una furia, seguir ahí para ella era como seguir añadiendo leña al fuego. Quería golpear a ambos por haberla engañado, quizás cuanto tiempo que hacían esto a escondidas, cuantas personas más sabían de esto. No es que llevara mucho tiempo de relación con Eren pero le había costado tanto de que por fin pudiera estar con él chico que la salvó de su tristeza cuando era tan solo una niña. Su relación duró solo 6 meses, ese mismo día le puso fin dándole un puñetazo en toda la mejilla a Eren sin siquiera dejar que se explicara. Explicar qué, pensaba ella, si estaba todo más que claro para ella. Había sido una tonta.

_**Fin de flash back. **_

Ya era hora de dormir, mañana tendría otro día, quizás más estresante que el anterior pero debía tratar de no pensar y desconectarse y solo dormir.


	2. Conociéndote

Despertó con algo de pereza gracias a la alarma que sonaba en su celular, ya odiaba esa melodía que con solo escuchar un segundo se levantaba rápidamente a apagarla, excepto esta vez que no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para apagar la alarma. Eran las 6:30 y sin ganas se levantó, fue a darse una ducha antes de salir a tomar desayuno. Por suerte su habitación también tenía un baño personal, así no tenía que verle la cara a sus padres hasta después que se pusiera la máscara de "todo esta bien". Aunque sabía que sus padres estaban enterados de lo que había pasado con Eren porque ese mismo día la madre de él le había contado a la señora Arckeman que habían golpeado a su hijo y que ahora un lindo moretón adornaba su mejilla. Cuando su madre le contó Mikasa solo bajó la mirada y se fue en silencio a su habitación. Apreciaba el hecho de que sus padres no se entrometieran en su vida amorosa.

Ya una vez lista, fue al comedor a servirse un tentempié porque ya no tenía tiempo de desayunar algo decente, sacó unas galletas y se dispuso a irse antes de que su madre la detuviera.

Mikasa recuerda que hoy llega Levi - eso ya lo sabía así que solo asintió - que tengas un lindo día. - se despidió su madre con una tierna sonrisa. Mikasa solo se dio la vuelta, se despidió haciendo un ademán con su mano y salió en dirección a su escuela.

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraban sus amigos, Armin y Sasha. La chica de cabello y ojos cafés saludo animadamente a Mikasa que venía en dirección hacia ellos. Armin por otro lado, su amigo de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules le regaló una tierna sonrisa.

Sasha se dio cuenta de que su amiga no se veía tan bien, tenía unas marcas negras bajo sus ojos grises, su cabello negro a pesar de haberse bañado estaba desordenado.

Se ve que no has dormido bien - se burló su amiga al verla así.

Trate de dormir, pero me despertaba. Así fue unas 4 veces, creo que no es mi mejor día. - confesaba Mikasa mirando al suelo, sentía vergüenza de que la vieran en ese estado que ella detestaba.

Tendrás días mejores - decir Armin para animar a su amiga regalandole una cálida sonrisa. - ya verás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Solo no tardes tanto. - está vez con tono un poco triste. Odiaba preocupar a sus amigos, estaba tan agradecida de ellos por decidir quedarse con ella a pesar de que Eren y ellos eran amigos también.

Después de su ruptura con Eren, Armin había discutido con él por haberla engañado, mientras que Sasha prometió nunca más compartir el postre con él durante el almuerzo y decir eso para Sasha era lo peor que le podrían decir a ella, es una amantes de la comida.

Está bien, vayamos a clases. - y así caminaron juntos a su clase. Cuando estaba llegando a su asiento Eren la detuvo sosteniendola del brazo.

Mikasa, ¿podemos hablar? - mikasa sin siquiera mirarlo se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando hasta su asiento. Eren resignado fue hasta su asiento, aún tenía un pequeño rastro del golpe que le había dado su antigua novia.

La clase dio comienzo y mientras todos prestaban atención a su clase, Mikasa estaba pensando en que pasará después cuando llegase a su casa. Estaba tan atrapada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la clase se había acabado hasta que vio a Sasha frente a ella pasando su mano por el rostro de la chica.

Hey, ya es la hora del almuerzo - decía su amiga con una felicidad que no cabían en su rostro, esa chica amaba la comida. Mikasa se puso de pie y caminaron juntas al casino donde se encontraron con Armin, juntos a dos chicos. Uno de ellos rapado de ojos color avellana, Connie. Y el otro chico de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, Jean.

Se reunieron con los demás a comer. Mikasa trató de estar presente en la conversación de los demás para que no notarán su falta de ánimos.

Sus amigos reían de como Sasha se peleaba la última papa frita con Connie, ella optó por darle las suyas a Sasha para terminar la pelea y su amiga la abrazo fuerte agradecida del gesto y le sacó la lengua a Connie divertida, el chico solo la miró con cara de envidia pero luego se rió junto con los demás.

Escuche por los pasillos que ingresará un alumno nuevo en el curso de al lado - comentaba Jean curioso por saber quién sería el o la alumna nueva que comenzaría sus clases a mitad de año. Mikasa ya sabía quién era, pero aún así se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que no les había contado a nadie de que ese nuevo alumno era nada más y nada menos que el chico que ahora viviría bajo el mismo techo que ella.

¿Te pasa algo mikasa? - Armin cómo siempre notaba todos los cambios de expresión que tenía su amiga por más leves que fueran, la conocía demasiado.

No, nada Armin. - respondía la chica, tratando de evitar contacto con su amigo, él sabía que mentía y ella sabía que él lo notaba. - solo encuentro raro que alguien entre a mitad de año a otra escuela, quizás porque razón. Ella sabía, pero no se atrevía a contarle a los demás, no quería que la llenarán de preguntas, como por que viviría con ella, por qué lo expulsaron y otras preguntas que se les ocurrirían, sería mejor que todo fuera a su tiempo.

Transcurrió el día como si nada, las clases había terminado y mikasa guardaba sus cosas, cuando Jean se acercó a ella con las mejillas un poco rojas y con la mirada inquieta.

Mi...Mikasa - la chica volteo a verlo y supo lo que quería decirle. No es que fuera la primera vez, este chico siempre la invitaría a salir. Se había resignado a dejar de hacerlo cuando supo que Mikasa y Eren eran novios, pero ahora que habían terminado volvió a intentarlo. - ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?

La verdad es que si Jean, lo siento - dijo colgándose su bolso al hombro. No le gustaba el hecho de rechazar tantas veces a la misma persona, aún más porque lo consideraba un amigo más de su grupo. Y era cierto que si tenía cosas que hacer, tenía que conocer a su nuevo compañero de hogar.

Ah, entiendo - se rasco la nuca mientras mostraba una sonrisa incómoda. - nos vemos mañana Mikasa. - y salió de la sala de clases dejando a la chica sola por fin, que soltó un suspiro sin siquiera saber que había retenido, él no era mal chico, pero no podía verlo con otros ojos.

Cuando se despidió de sus amigos se colocó sus audífonos y caminó hacia su casa, la música la llevaba a otro lugar, era como una salida a todo el estrés de su día, además del boxeo, su deporte favorito. Con el botaba toda la tensión que acumulaba en semanas, debido a eso su físico era bien definido, pero seguía siendo femenino. Ya afuera de su casa sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su bolso y cuando iba a colocarlas en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió antes de que ella logrará hacerlo. Cuando frente a ella un chico de unos 10 centímetros menos que ella de cabello corto y negro, unos ojos azules tan intensos que mirarlo demasiado tiempo era como si intentará descubrir tus más oscuros secretos. Con este hecho, ella desvió su mirada sintiendo como un leve rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.

¿Te quitaras de la puerta o te quedaras ahí para siempre? - preguntó con desinterés y sin quitarle los ojos de encima como si la estuviera analizando. Mikasa suposo quién era debido a todo lo que ya le habían comentado sus padres, pero no pudo evitar ofenderse de la forma en que el tipo le habló.

Es mi casa, quien debiera moverse de la puerta eres tú. - contestó a la defensiva. Cuando él iba a contestarle la madre de Mikasa intervino al notar la cara de enfado en su hija.

¡Mikasa! Hija, veo que conociste a levi - le decía su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa abrazándola. Sabía que algo había pasada entre los dos y prefería evitar más discusiones, bien que conocía a su hija sabía que no se quedaría callada nunca.

Si, es un encanto - dijo con sarcasmo, caminando entre su madre y el "encanto" al que se había referido segundos atrás . - ¿a qué hora llega papá? - le preguntó a su madre antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Levi seguía ahí mirándola con cara neutral mientras ella lo miraba con enfado.

No lo se cielo, sabes que sus horarios son distintos siempre, unas reunión duran más, otras menos - decía en tono triste su madre, a ella tampoco le gustaba que su padre pasara más en el trabajo que en casa, su madre se sentiría muy sola si no tuviera a Carla, la mamá de Eren, como amiga.

Y así ella se fue a su habitación oyendo como la puerta de su casa se cerraba, supuso que el grosero de Levi se había marchado. Se lanzó en su cama como últimamente hacía, de espalda con los brazos extendidos mirando lo que pareciera que para ella era la mejor vista en años, el techo. Aunque en su mente viera otra cosa, a un chico de ojos azules con expresión neutral, como indescifrable para ella. No entendía como podía pensar en él, si bien era atractivo, tal vez demasiado, pero no era su tipo, con sólo 5 min de haberlo visto ya sabía que discusiones no faltarían.

Levi había salido de la casa hace más de una hora, no es que le importará, pero quería saber más de este tipo con cara de amargado. Se levantó de su cama y fue a la cocina a ayudar a su madre con la cena para poder sacar algo de información, sabía que su madre tendría más conocimiento que ella, ya que fue quien lo recibió durante el día.

Si que es sociable el tal Levi - le comentaba a su madre para introducir el tema en cuestión.

Tampoco fuiste muy amable - abrió los ojos al escuchar como su madre lo defendía. Él había hablado primero, él fue el grosero.

Cómo sea. - no pretendía discutir con su madre. - ¿por qué se fue?. - tenía curiosidad y esperaba que su madre no lo malinterprete de otra forma.

Mikasa, se acaba de mudar y no porque él quisiera - le contaba a su hija - quizás salió a despejarse, sólo te pido que no discutas con él, está en un lugar donde no conoce a nadie y tú más encima discutes con él apenas lo ves - le fastidiaba que su mamá tuviera razón, a ella tampoco le gustaría mudarse a un lugar donde no conociera a nadie, pero él había comenzado la discusión.

Bien, seré amable - respondió poniendo sus ojos en blanco poniendo fin al tema.

El padre de Mikasa llegó a las pocas horas, justo para la cena y como era de esperar estaba lista. Saludo a sus preciadas mujeres y fueron juntos al comedor.

¿Dónde está Levi? - preguntó el señor Arckeman al notar que él joven no se encontraba junto a ellos.

Quizás se perdió - dijo Mikasa con un tono despreocupación. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos preocupados, porque no habían pensando en eso. Un chico que llevaba horas en una ciudad nueva, donde no conocía a nadie, que quizás tuviera mala memoria fotográfica y no recordará como volver a casa.

Mikasa, no digas eso - su madre reprochaba a su hija. - esperemos una media hora aún es temprano, si no regresa iremos a buscarlo.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Tendría que ella también ir a buscarlo? Que fastidio, pensó. Sin duda ese chico sería un dolor de cabeza para ella, cuando iba a objetar respecto a lo que su madre había dicho, se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

Debe ser Levi, aún no tiene llaves de la casa, Mikasa ve a abrirle - le ordenó su padre. Alzó una ceja en señal de duda, ¿por qué tenía que ir ella?. Para evitar discusiones, se levantó de su silla de forma fastidiada y fue hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba, con las manos en sus bolsillo mirando hacia el jardín con su cara neutral, la misma que tenía desde hace unas horas cuando lo vio por primera vez.

¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras ahí parado para siempre? - quiso repetir sus palabras de la misma forma que él. - Entra, estábamos esperándote para cenar. - dicho eso él joven pasa por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, la chica cerró la puerta y lo siguió hasta el comedor.

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar señor y señora Arckeman - decía Levi mientras corría su silla para sentarse en su lugar que quedaba frente a Mikasa. - no estoy acostumbrado a comer acompañado, mi tío no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, mi madre está en cama y tampoco es que tenga la costumbre de cenar. - explicaba tranquilamente mientras le dirigía una mirada rápida a mi casa que creería que la miró por accidente.

Durante la cena, sus padres se dedicaron a conversar sobre el trabajo del señor Arckeman. Mikasa mientras comía miraba de reojo al chico que tenía en frente, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban pero no se dirigían la palabra. Algo en él le ocasionaba una sensación extraña no sabía explicarlo. Se había puesto de pie para ir a su habitación, pero su madre la detuvo.

Mikasa, mañana Levi comienza sus clases, ¿podrías acompañarlo a la escuela para que se la enseñes antes de que entre a su clase? . - le sugería su madre. Ella puso cara de sorpresa, mientras que Levi la observaba divertido.

No es necesario - decía el chico con tranquilidad, Mikasa internamente le agradecía eso, ya que no quería estar como guía turístico enseñándole la escuela, él solo podía ir a preguntarle al director donde se es contra a su sala para que no estuviera perdido.

Bueno si no hay nada más que agregar, me marcho - dijo antes de que su madre volviera a insistir en la propuesta, no entendía porque el chico no le quitaba los ojos de encima, un leve rubor se asomo en sus mejillas y ella desvió la mirada, lograba incomodarla. Ya en su habitación buscó su celular y audífonos, se preparó para dormir. Puso la música a máximo volumen e intentó dormir, pero había algo en su cabeza que la inquietaba.¿?por qué la miraba tanto?, ¿Por qué lo habrán expulsado?, ¿a qué venía esa duda ahora que debía dormir?, ese chico era misterioso. Se dio miles de vueltas en su cama, hasta que por fin le ganó la guerra al insomnio.


	3. Eso es trampa

**Holaaaa otra vez e.e, espero le este gustando la historia como a mi **

**Aclaración: SNK no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.**

A la mañana siguiente,se levantaba con mejor ánimo que días anteriores, pudo dormir sin despertarse ni una vez en la noche. Se dio una ducha rápida, se colocó su uniforme, se trataba de una blusa blanca con la insignia de la escuela en el lado izquierdo a nivel del pecho y una falda gris que llegaba un 5 dedos sobre la rodilla. se dirigió a tomar desayuno, esta vez si le daba tiempo.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, vio a su nuevo compañero de escuela sentado en el comedor, tan tranquilo ya vestido con el mismo uniforme que la chica,a diferencia de ella, él usaba un pantalón gris. Se veía tan sereno, ella sin darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando más tiempo de lo necesario hizo que el chico notará su presencia. Se dedicó a mirarla un par de segundos antes de seguir tomando desayuno sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Mikasa retomo su camino a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, ahí ya estaba su madre con el desayuno listo para su hija, una taza de té junto con un sándwich de jamón y queso. Le obsequio una tierna sonrisa, la cual le respondió de la misma manera a modo de dar las gracias.

Se sentó en el comedor con el chico frente a ella, no podía estar ahí y no mirarlo, algo en él llamaba su atención, tal vez su ceño que siempre estaba fruncido o su cabello bien peinado o esos ojos azules que sabía que escondían algo. El chico volvió a mirarla pero está vez decidió romper el silencio.

¿Qué es lo que miras tanto mocosa? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien tomando su desayuno tranquilamente? - le preguntó el chico con la ceja arqueada.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿la había llamado mocosa?. Se sentía ofendida, tan temprano y ya estaba siendo un grosero.

¿Cómo me llamaste enano? - respondía de manera brusca. Este tipo si que la sacaba de quicio, aunque ella no se quedaría atrás, si él comenzaba ella siempre sería quien terminará. - si crees que esa es la manera de llevarte bien con la gente de esta casa, déjame decirte que estas equivocado.

Y yo que me estaba esforzando - decía sarcásticamente colocando sus ojos en blanco. - si fuera por mi ni siquiera estaría aquí, no es como si me gustase compartir mis días con una niñita caprichosa como tú.

Esta vez sí que se había pasado. Mikasa, se levantó de su silla y apoyó fuertemente sus manos sobre la mesa, provocando un ruido que resonó en toda la casa, como se encontraba todo en silencio su madre oyó el ruido y fue a ver qué sucedía.

¿A quién llamas caprichosa, enano amargado? - echa una furia miraba al joven, que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo. El joven sonrió de medio lado y la miró desafiante. Se puso de pie lentamente y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa también, pero sin la fuerza que había aplicado la chica segundos antes, se acercó lo suficiente para poder sentir la respiración de Mikasa rozar su rostro, la miró a los ojos y le respondió con voz baja.

¿Ves a alguna otra caprichosa en este lugar? - a Mikasa le ardía el rostro de lo roja que estaba, el chico estaba demasiado cerca. Cuando comenzó a levantar su mano para darle una bofetada, su madre llegó a tiempo para detener la situación que era inminente.

¡Mikasa! ¿Qué es este alboroto? Desde la cocina oí cómo golpeaste la mesa - su madre molesta quedó frente a los dos chicos de brazos cruzados, que se miraban el uno al otro, por un lado Levi miraba divertido y por otro Mikasa estaba roja de furia.

No me mires a mi, este enano comenzó - se defendía la chica, tenía el ceño aún fruncido. - ¿sabes?, ni intentes defenderlo,me largo a la escuela. - Dejó en el comedor un silencio incómodo para su madre y el chico, que ya se encontraba otra vez sentado tomando desayuno sin mirar a la señora Arckeman. Su madre se disculpó con él chico y fue tras su hija.

¡Mikasa! - llamaba a su hija antes de que ella saliera de la casa. Sin responderle ni voltear a verla, abrió la puerta sin más y salió camino a su escuela. Su madre quedó de pie frente a la puerta y dio un largo suspiro. Al minuto que su hija había salido por la puerta, Levi se dirigía a la salida también. Antes de salir se despidió de la madre de Mikasa cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Seguía molesta, enojada con el tonto enano que ahora vivía con ella y también lo estaba con su madre, por siempre querer defenderlo. Comenzaba a creer que él se empeñaba en sacarla de quicio, ante la idea decidió no darle en el gusto y dio un respiro intentando relajarse. Cuando estaba ya más tranquila se detuvo a buscar sus audífonos en su bolso, en eso una persona se detuvo a su lado y para su desgracia, era el enano busca pleitos.

Debe ser una broma - decía con hastío ya de verle la cara. El chico se quede a su lado mirándola divertido hasta que decidió hablar.

No te queda de otra, no se como llegar a esa estúpida escuela, así que tendrás que llevarme contigo - decía despreocupado, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ella y él en la mañana. Mikasa quedó viéndolo con mala cara, como podía hacer como si nada, como si no hubieran discutido, como si no se hubiera acercado demasiado a ella para burlarse, como si no hubiera visto tan de cerca esos ojos azules y sus labios tan… ¿Qué estaba pensando?, se ruborizo ante sus pensamientos y desvió la mirada. El chico ladeó un poco la cabeza confundido. Respiro resignada, tampoco era tan mala como para dejarlo que se perdiera, así que soltó un suspiro.

Bien… Pero solo es por esta vez, luego te irás y vendrás solo y de paso me dejaras en paz. - dicho esto comenzó a caminar y él chico la siguió unos pasos más atrás, tan despreocupado como siempre, con sus manos en los bolsillo y audífonos puestos. Ambos se fueron escuchando música, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar a la escuela no pensó que algo así sucedería… Todas las chicas se quedaron observando al pelinegro que venía ingresando a la escuela, en los pasillos se oían murmullos entre las jóvenes decir "es él chico nuevo", "que misterioso", "es guapo". ¿Guapo?, Mikasa no lo creía así, o al menos eso repetía ella misma. Los hombres lo miraban un poco asustados y con algo de envidia, porque Levi tenía una presencia muy seria e imponente y les daba envidia al notar como todas las chicas se habían alborotado al conocer al alumno nuevo.

Ahí está la oficina del director - le dijo señalando una puerta que en el centro de ella decía "oficina del director" - hasta aquí llegamos. - se fue sin siquiera quedarse a oír si decía algo. Levi por su lado solo la ignoró caminando hacia la puerta que le había señalado Mikasa.

Llegando a su sala de clases se encontró con sus amigos conversando entusiasmados entre ellos, Sasha se notaba muy emocionada, Armin sólo le sonreía a la chica que tenía frente a él al verla así, Connie y Jean estaban murmurando entre ellos quizás de qué cosas hablaban, tal vez ya habían escuchado rumores de cómo era el chico nuevo. Por suerte para Mikasa, el hecho de que Levi camino siempre unos pasos más atrás que ella, nadie pensó que venían juntos, así que se ahorro el montón de preguntar que le habrían hecho.

¡Hoy llega ese alumno nuevo! - decía Sasha demasiado contenta. Supiera ella como era en realidad ese alumno. Un antipático .

Debe ser un idiota - comentó uniéndose a sus amigos. Armin La miró con sorpresa ante el comentario de su amiga.

Dicen que es muy guapo - nadie quitaría el entusiasmo de su amiga hasta que viera la realidad con sus propios ojos - ¿estará soltero?

La verdad es que Mikasa no lo sabía y no es como si le importara, pero cuando Sasha formuló esa pregunta ella también lo hizo en su mente. ¿Quién sería novia de un tipo tan antipático?, Pobre de la novia, pensaba.

Pe… Pero es un año mayor - decía Armin avergonzado, era solo un año pero a su amigo no se le escapa a ningún detalle. Sasha solo levanto sus hombros despreocupada y sonrió, al parecer la edad no le importaba.

El profesor entró a la sala y todos los alumnos, incluyendo a Mikasa fueron a sentarse a sus lugares. Al rato de que las clases comenzarán, la puerta de la sala se abrió y el director entró, le habló discretamente al profesor y este asintió para luego dirigirse a la clase.

Mikasa Arckeman, el director te necesita unos minutos - la chica se sorprendió, todos los compañeros se quedaron viéndola. ¿Qué había hecho ahora?. Se puso de pie y asintió antes de caminar hacia el director, fue cuando recordó lo que le había contado su padre respecto a cómo Levi había quedado en esa escuela, él había realizado los trámites. Algo tenía que ver todo eso, que el director la llamara a ella.

Cuando salieron de la sala, vio al pelinegro la miraba con rostro burlón . Él tenía algo que ver en todo esto, de eso estaba segura.

Señorita Arckeman, como sabe Levi es nuestro nuevo alumno, por lo tanto desconoce los lugares de la escuela, - no, no y no. ¿Era una broma? , ¿por qué ella?. Miró con cara de odio a Levi - como el joven me dijo que usted era la única persona que conocía, me gustaría que fuera usted quien le enseñará la escuela.

Definitivamente este chico tenía algo contra ella, desde un principio él había rechazado la propuesta de la madre de mikasa, ¿por qué ahora se le había ocurrido mencionarle al director que sólo la conocía a ella? Era más que evidente que le diría que lo llevará a conocer la escuela.

Pero ¿por qué no trae a un compañero de su clases? - le parecía absurdo que no hiciera eso el director. Levi seguí mirándola divertido, si que le gustaba sacarla de quicio, le causaba gracia verla en aprietos.

Señorita es para que se sienta más cómodo, no tardarán mucho tiempo, en cuanto más pronto comience, más rápido volverá a su sala - le decía tranquilamente el director.

Está bien - se limitó a decir. Pero no le quitaba la mirada a Levi, quien mantenía una media sonrisa. Cómo lograba estresarla.

El director le dio las gracias y los dejó a ambos solos en el pasillo. Mikasa iba a comenzar a caminar cuando Levi se adelantó y se puso frente a ella.

No creo que te moleste estar fuera de clases - decía divertido - o es que te gusta estudiar - lo dijo más a modo de burla que de pregunta.

No, aunque si me hicieran elegir entre las clases a estar cerca de ti, preferiría las clases - decía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si lo estuviera desafiando a iniciar una nueva discusión.

Cómo sea, solamente enséñame dónde quedan los baños y el casino - decía dándole la espalda disponiéndose a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos - y te dejaré libre antes de que terminen tus preciadas clases.

Primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo - decía con tono burlón - así de paso me dejarás en paz. Se adelantó dejándolo atrás, volteo su cabeza a ver si la seguía, ahí estaba caminando tras ella con su cara de engreído. Volvió su vista al pasillo y sonrió de medio lado. Era un idiota, eso estaba claro, pero la situación comenzaba a serle divertida.

Le mostró los baños y también le enseñó donde se encontraba el casino, iban a volver a la sala de donde había salido la chica, cuando camino a ella vio la entrada a su pequeño santuario, el gimnasio. Donde pasaba horas, después de las clases, cuando tenía un mal día, aunque desde hace una semana que no iba debido a que se sentía demasiado desanimada que ni siquiera el gimnasio podía subirle el animo. Se detuvo, pero Levi no lo había notado hasta unos cuantos pasos más adelante, volteo para ver si la chica iba detrás. Al notar que se había quedado de pie, volvió a lado de Mikasa y miró en la dirección donde estaba la vista de la chica.

Hay un lugar que no te mostré, ven. - se puso a caminar en dirección al gimnasio y sintió pasos detrás de ella, la estaba siguiendo. Una vez dentro del gimnasio, le señaló todo el lugar y de paso le presentó a su fiel amigo: el saco de boxeo.

Puedes entrenar después de clases si quieres - decía sin mirarlo, su mirada no se iba del saco de boxeo, recordaba el día en que vio a Eren y Annie. Lo único que recordaba era en que sus nudillos llegaron a ponerse morado de la fuerza que había utilizado en el saco ese día. Le entregó todos los golpes que hubiese querido dar a Eren.

¿Es una cita? - preguntó con cara divertida. Mikasa sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas y se volteo a mirarlo. Él había vuelto a su mirada habitual, inexpresiva. No entendía si lo había dicho en serio o si había sido solo una broma porque no había visto su rostro cuando dijo esas palabras. - era una broma. No saldría con una chica que si la hago enojar me partiria la cara de un puñetazo.

Mikasa puso sus ojos en blanco y pasó a su lado golpeando el hombro del chico con el de ella con fuerza. Levi se quedó de pie con una pequeña sonrisa. Quizás no sólo le partiría la cara, también las piernas, pensó. La chica se había ido dejándolo solo, viendo al saco de boxeo.

Levi había vuelto donde el director para que él lo llevara a su sala, caminando por los pasillo notó que había pasado fuera de la sala de la pelinegra malhumorada y el director se detuvo en la sala de al lado, abriendo la puerta invitándolo a entrar. Los alumnos se quedaron mirándolo curiosos, y alguna que otra chica suspiraba, qué fastidio. No se consideraba un tipo apuesto, pero siempre había alguna chica que llegaba a él con una carta de amor, una propuesta de cita o algo por el estilo, a él no le interesaba nada de eso.

Por favor joven preséntese a la clase - decía el profesor, incitandolo a decir su nombre frente a todos.

Me llamo Levi - dijo sin más, no se presentaría como todos, que decían su nombre y apellido, tampoco hablaría de su vida, no era su estilo. Iba a dirigirse a un asiento, pero el profesor habló nuevamente.

Levi, es un placer recibirte en nuestro curso, espero puedas sentirte a gusto. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías compartir de ti con nosotros, para conocernos un poco más?. - el chico puso sus ojos en blanco y miró al profesor con hastío.

No, mi vida no es tan interesante como su clase, así que con permiso. - se sentó detrás de una chica de cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo y detrás de unos lentes se veían unos ojos cafes. La chica volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa.

¡Hola! Soy Hange, es un placer - decía alegremente la joven - espero que te guste esta escuela, si no tienes con quien ir a almorzar, puedes ir con nosotros - decía señalando a su compañero de al lado. Un chico de al parecer estatura bastante alta, cabello rubio, unos ojos azules y unas cejas bastante espesas.

Hange, ¿qué haces? - su amigo volteo al escuchar la invitación que había hecho su amiga. Miro el rostro del chico nuevo, que también estaba mirándolo, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que decidió saludarlo. - me llamo Erwin, es un placer.

Levi - volvía a repetir su nombre, esta vez su mirada estaba en la chica - la verdad no me interesa ir solo o acompañado, pero esta bien, iré con ustedes.

Hange muy contenta se dio vuelta para prestar atención a la clase, Levi por su parte se apoyó sobre su mesa y comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno, no es que no le gustara tomar atención a la clase, tenía buenas notas, a pesar de no estudiar en casa ni en sus ratos libres. Entendía rápido las materias.

La hora transcurrió y llegó la hora del almuerzo y como la castaña le había propuesto, fueron juntos al casino. Al llegar divisó a la pelinegra sentada con un grupo de chicos, seguramente eran sus amigos, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y luego ella le hizo un desprecio, seguía molesta. No entendía porqué lo hacía, pero le divertía verla enojada, volvió su vista hacia sus compañeros de clase y los siguió para tomar asiento en una mesa, un poco más cerca de Mikasa, donde la podía observar perfectamente y eso le agradaba. Quería conocer cómo era esa chica, cómo se comportaba con sus amigos. Saber cómo era con el resto, porque con él era más que claro que siempre estaría a la defensiva, simplemente quería saber más de ella.

Cuéntanos Levi, ¿por qué decidiste cambiarte de escuela a mitad de año? - preguntaba curiosa la chica de la cola de caballo.

¿Por qué crees que te contaré a ti mi vida, si no quise hacerlo antes en clases? - decía Levi alzando una ceja. Estaba claro que acababa de conocer a esas personas, no hablaría de su vida con cualquiera.

Te expulsaron. - dijo el rubio mirándolo fríamente. Levi lo observó con sorpresa, ¿cómo sabía? - es por eso que no quieres contarle, quizás que hiciste para que así fuera.

Lo que haya hecho o no, no es asunto tuyo - Levi comenzaba a fastidiarse. Iba a pararse para marcharse de ahí, pero Hangi lo detuvo.

Así que eres un chico problema, que divertido - decía con emoción, esa chica era raramente agradable para Levi, no le importaba que hubiera sido expulsado, ni siguió insistiendo para saber el porqué.

Por otro lado Mikasa oía ya aburrida a su amiga amante de la comida, que sólo hablaba de lo guapo que se veía Levi comiendo o respirando. Connie miraba a Sasha arqueando la ceja.

No creía que los tipos serios fueran de tu gusto Sasha - le comentaba su amigo rapado. Mikasa sabía que a su amigo le gustaba Sasha, quizás a ella también le gustase Connie, pero la chica era muy despistada hasta para darse cuenta de eso. Llevaba mucho tiempo observando a su amiga que poco menos estaba babeando por el chico nuevo, le resultaba molesto verla así.

¿Por qué simplemente no te paras y vas a presentarte? - le hablo con demasiado brusquedad, pero no se dio cuenta, hasta que ya había escupido todas las palabras. Su amiga la mira asustada, Mikasa daba miedo cuando se enojaba, pero ella no había querido hablarle de esa manera, o tal vez si. - digo, si te resulta tan interesante - esta vez midió su tono de voz y le habló fingiendo estar despreocupada, al notar que su amiga no dejaba de mirarla. Sasha la conocía tan bien como su mejor amigo rubio, mierda.

El almuerzo había terminado y Sasha seguía observando raro a la pelinegra. Se notaba que quería preguntarle algo, pero sabía que no lograría respuestas de su amiga por estar con el resto de los chicos presente.

Mikasa, ¿puedes acompañarme al baño?, por favor- le pidió a su amiga, para conversar a solas. Mikasa asintió y dejaron atrás a sus amigos para dirigirse a los baños. Sasha se detuvo a mitad del camino mirando a su amiga con seriedad, eso le resultó extraño a la pelinegra.

¿Te pasa algo? - Mikasa se estaba impacientando, porque su amiga seguía mirándola sin decir nada. Así que apresuro las cosas y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que también encontrabas guapo al chico nuevo? - decía su amiga inflando sus mejillas, cosa que hacía siempre que estaba molesta, pero solo lograba verse adorable. Mikasa abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir su amiga. - vi como lo mirabas en el almuerzo.

No es verdad, ni siquiera es mi tipo - le respondía enojada, con sus mejillas rojas. - y no lo estaba mirando. - seguía negando. Quizás sí lo miró un par de veces, pero de manera casi imperceptible para todos, menos para Sasha que ya la conocía bastante, fue entonces que sonrió, dejando confundida a Mikasa.

Está bien, haré como si te creyera - dijo tomando del brazo a su amiga para llevarla de vuelta a clases. Mikasa no le estaba mintiendo, Levi no era su tipo ¿pero que clase de hombre era de su tipo?, No lo sabía.

Ya sentada en su sitio, comenzó a garabatear su cuaderno, pensando en lo que Sasha le había dicho.¿ Lo encontraba atractivo? Tal vez si, el último tiempo que había compartido con él mientras le enseñaba la escuela se detuvo a mirarlo cuando él observaba a otro lugar, era más bajo que ella, pero no es como si el tamaño le importara, era delgado, su cabello corto y bien peinado, sus cejas ordenadas y delgadas, sus ojos pequeños y finos, de un color azul aunque a veces creía verlos del mismo color que los de ella. Su aspecto escéptico e inalterable, pareciera como si nada le preocupara. Si, le resultaba atractivo, pero la apariencia no lo era todo para Mikasa.

Las horas pasaron y dieron término a sus clases, ella guardaba sus cosas cuando alguien se le acercó, no tenía que verlo para saber de quién se trataba.

Déjame en paz. - le dijo sin apartar la vista de su bolso. Ya sabía que Eren le pediría hablar y no quiera perder el tiempo ni siquiera en responder. Había comenzado a caminar, cuando el chico la sostuvo del brazo, volteo molesta a verlo.

¿Hasta cuando me seguirás evitando? - la miraba con tristeza, cosa que logró enfadar más a la chica, sabía que buscaba que ella al verlo así cediera. - te juro que pensaba decirte, no quería que te enteraras de esa forma. Por favor Mikasa, déjame explicarte.

¿Explicar que Eren?, no soy estúpida para no entender lo que vi ese día, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra - se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad y camino hacia la puerta - ahorrate tus disculpas, porque no te las he pedido, ni tampoco las quiero. - salió lo más rápido que pudo, dejó solo a ahí a Eren. Afuera de la sala estaban esperando al chico, ¿quien mas que ella?, Annie, estúpido Eren. No se despidió de ninguno de sus amigos, camino entre todos los alumnos que estaban abandonando la escuela para ir a sus casas o a pasar la tarde en algún lugar. Tal vez hoy era una buen día para retomar su entrenamiento con su saco de boxeo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al gimnasio.

Cuando Levi estaba saliendo de su sala Hangi lo detuvo sosteniendo su hombro. El joven se volteo para mirar qué es lo que quería la cuatro ojos.

Levi, mañana nos reuniremos en la entrada de la escuela con Erwin - decía señalando al rubio que acaba de unirse junto a los chicos. - ¿quieres que te esperemos?

Al pelinegro le daba igual, pero para no arruinar la felicidad de la chica solo asintió para luego ponerse en marcha a su nueva morada. Vio salir a Mikasa hecha una furia de su sala y detrás de él un tipo de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, parecía ser el causante del enojo de la chica, porque en su rostro se notaba algo decepcionado. Levi comenzó a seguirla, la chica estaba tan molesta que parecía que no veía a nadie a su alrededor. Vio que se detuvo a mitad del camino, para luego dar la vuelta, la observó hasta que se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía.

En su bolso siempre llevaba su ropa de deporte, entró a los camarines a cambiarse el uniforme y colocarse un short deportivo y una polera blanca sin mangas que le quedaba ajustada a su cuerpo. Ya lista, caminó donde se encontraba el pobre saco que recibiría toda la rabia que emergía de la chica. Golpe tras golpe se venían su mente las palabras de Eren, "pensaba decirte", decirle que estuvo saliendo con Annie mientras que ella lo invitaba a salir, pero él decía que tenía cosas que hacer, todo calzaba ahora. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo golpeando al saco sin detenerse, hasta había comenzado a sudar y su respiración estaba agitada, debido a su esfuerzo. Se apoyó sobre la pared y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza en el espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

No exagere al decir que eras capaz de partirme la cara si te hacía enojar - levantó su cabeza sorprendida al ver que el chico la había estado observando mientras golpeaba al saco de boxeo. - aunque no creo que puedas llegar a tocarme, si te ciegas de esa manera ,eres totalmente irracional.

¿Me estás poniendo a prueba? - no estaba de ánimos para sus bromas. - no estoy de humor para soportar tus estúpido comentarios. - se había puesto de pie para ir a los camarines para darse una ducha. Pero Levi se puso frente a ella.

Entonces demuéstrame que estoy equivocado - se puso en posición de combate. Mikasa lo observó con curiosidad, pero iba a pasar por su lado ignorando su proposición de pelear. Levi volvió a ponerse frente a ella. - puedes imaginar que soy ese saco si quieres o mejor aun, ese mocoso de ojos verdes. - la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ¿desde cuando que la estaba observando?.

Está bien - aceptó colocándose en posición también. - pero creeme que no seré tan delicada como he sido con el saco de boxeo. - Levi sonrió divertido al ver a la chica preparándose.

Mikasa comenzó tanteando el terreno, el chico tenía buenos reflejos y esquivaba con facilidad sus puños antes de llegar a él. Ya más segura, Mikasa comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, Levi sólo se dedicaba a esquivar y observar, analizando cada movimiento que la chica realizaba. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, pero Levi detuvo su golpe agarrando su puño, la chica no se había dado cuenta que el había puesto un pie detrás de los de ella y con un rápido movimiento empujó su pierna. Logró que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, por suerte cayó sobre su trasero.

Lo ves, no lograste tocarme - decía mirándola sentada en el suelo - te enfadas y te ciegas, no ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor y… Caes. - le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica se la rechazó poniéndose de pie y mirándolo enojada.

Eres un tramposo,¿cuando has visto a alguien realizando eso en boxeo? - decía molesta la chica. Levi solo sonreía divertido de verla tan molesta.

En ningún momento dije que practicaríamos boxeo - decía levantando sus hombros despreocupado. - gane limpiamente, no habían reglas, mocosa gruñona.

Mikasa ya no lo soportaba intentó golpearlo, pero definitivamente el chico tenía buenos reflejos y la esquivó con facilidad, empujando su brazo para que se dirigiera en otra dirección, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Estaba a punto de caer otra vez al suelo, pero unas manos la agarraron de su cintura, su polera se había subido un poco debido a los movimientos que había hecho cuando peleaba con Levi. Dejando su piel al descubierto y sintiendo el contacto del chico sobre ella, sintió como un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se intentó liberar de su agarre de inmediato, estaba ruborizada.

Sigues dándome la razón - decía Levi mirándola serio, sin un rastro de molestia o burla. - ya es tarde ve a darte una ducha y vámonos a casa. - dicho esto el chico caminó afuera del gimnasio. Dejando a la chica por primera vez callada.

Mikasa siguió mirándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista, se puso a caminar hacia los camarines, Levi tenía razón, era tarde. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso su uniforme. Cuando salió lo vio de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando al cielo con sus audífonos puestos, tenía una lindo perfil, pensó. El chico volteo a verla y comenzó a caminar, Mikasa se unió a su lado en silencio, buscó sus audífonos y se fueron caminando juntos a casa.

Ojala les haya gustado, me costo la parte en que "pelean" ya que no conozco mucho el tema del boxeo, solo se lo básico jeje pero me estoy informando un poco antes de escribir más respecto al tema e.e

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)


	4. La bufanda

**¡Hola! de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste no esta largo como el anterior, espero les guste :)**

**Aclaración ****: SNK, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al llegar a casa, fue a saludar a su madre que estaba viendo comedias en la televisión, no entendía qué les encontraba, las personas actuaban tan mal, pero su madre siempre las veía. Los saludo a ambos con una cálida sonrisa, no estaba enojada con su hija. Sabía de su personalidad, así que prefería dejarla irse antes de que siguiera enojandose con ella.

¿Qué tal tu primer día de escuela Levi? - preguntaba al pelinegro que se había sacado la mochila para dejarle junto al sofá. Mikasa se dirigió a su pieza dejándolos solos.

Bien, su hija me enseñó la escuela - la madre de misma lo miraba sorprendida, le resultaba extraño que su hija le hubiera querido mostrar la escuela después de que se había rehusado.

Me alegro que haya querido hacerlo después de todo - tenía la esperanza de que comenzaran a llevarse mejor. - solo dale tiempo, Mikasa es complicada, pero es una buena chica. Levi solo asintió, volvió a tomar su bolso y caminó al cuarto que se le había asignado en la casa.

El cuarto quedaba al lado de el de la chica, al pasar por fuera de su puerta, noto que estaba entreabierta, se detuvo un segundo a observar y vio a la chica sobre la cama de espalda con un brazo sobre su rostro, oyó un leve sollozo. ¿Estaba llorando?, no sabía por qué pero verla así lo incomodaba, así que decidió dejar de husmear y se fue a su habitación.

La chica sentía que se estaba ahogando y no se había dado cuenta, sentía una opresión en el pecho, que al momento de entrar en su habitación, quiso desahogarse y una lágrima brotó de su mejilla. Otra vez en su cama de espalda, cubrió su rostro e intentó callar sus sollozos. Odiaba sentirse así, pero aún le dolía el asunto de Eren. Realmente aparentaba tan bien cuando lo tenía enfrente, mostrar indiferencia y rechazarlo cada vez que él intentaba explicarse, pero sin embargo le dolía. Trató de calmarse y se sentó sobre su cama, quizás dar una vuelta ayudaría, camino hacia su closet para cambiarse el uniforme y ponerse unos leggins negros, sus zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta blanca y un poleron negro que le quedaba una talla más grande. Sobre su escritorio se encontraba doblada cuidadosamente la bufanda que había abandonado hace unas semanas, la observó con tristeza y decidió por colocarse.

Salió de su habitación, no había nadie en la sala de estar, así que sin avisar abandonó su casa para caminar sin rumbo un tiempo. Había una brisa un poco fría, escondió su nariz y boca dentro de la bufanda. Eren se la había regalado cuando eran unos niños, fue el día en que dijo que siempre estaría a su lado.

Cuando Mikasa tenía apenas 5 años, fue juntos a sus padre a comprar al mercado, el lugar estaba repleto de gente y la pequeña está maravillada por todo lo que había a su alrededor, caminó hacia un puesto que vendían mascotas, sus padres no lo habían notado debido a que estaban preguntando por algo en otra puesto, después de eso siguieron caminando creyendo que Mikasa los seguía. Cuando la pequeña noto que sus padres no estaban comenzó a buscarlos desesperada, perdiéndose más dentro del mercado. Llorando sola en un rincón, un señor de apariencia descuidada, ropa sucia y aliento a alcohol se acercó a la pequeña.

¿Qué hace una niña como tu tan sola? - El Señor tenía una sonrisa aterradora, le faltaban algunos dientes, Mikasa retrocedió asustada. Sabía que no debía hablar con extraños, sus padres le habían enseñado. - ¿perdiste a tus padres ? - la pequeña asintió lentamente sin dejar de observar al señor. - ven conmigo, te ayudaré a buscarlos.

Mikasa, estaba demasiado asustada que no podía moverme del sitio. El sujeto al ver que no reaccionaba la tomó fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a tirar de ella para que caminara. La pequeña forcejeaba sin poder zafarse del tipo y gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba porque se había apartado lo suficiente del mercado en busca de sus padres.

Estaté quieta estúpida niña, ven conmigo - el sujeto ejercía cada vez más fuerza, a Mikasa le dolía el brazo, tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras gritaba. El forcejeo se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de un golpe muy fuerte. Abrió los ojos y frente a ella se encontraba el señor inconsciente en el suelo y a su lado un niño de su misma estatura, cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos verde.

Oye niña - lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada y con preocupación - ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde están tus padres? - la pequeña estaba tan asustada que tiritaba, no sabía si de miedo o de frío, su madre tenía su abrigo y ya comenzaba a hacer frío. El niño se acercó quitándose del cuello una bufanda roja y con ella envolvió a Mikasa. - me llamo Eren, te vi corriendo buscando a alguien y te seguí, vi que ese señor intentaba llevarte, así que lo golpee con esto. - decía señalando un palo que cargaba en su mano.

Los padres de Mikasa llegaron corriendo a donde estaba su pequeña junto al hombre en el suelo y al pequeño que sostenía un palo.

¡MIKASA! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - la señora Arckeman se arrodilló para asegurarse que su hija estuviera bien, noto que en su muñeca se le habían formado hematomas debido al forcejeo que había tenido con el borracho inconsciente. - ¡hablame hija!

Este hombre intentaba llevársela - habló Eren con molestia - lo golpee para que la soltara. - el padre de Mikasa había llamado a los policías que patrullaban cerca del mercado. Al los minutos, un señor de gafas, cabello largo de color café y ojos verdes se había acercado con cara de preocupado y el hombre que había sido golpeado era sido llevado por los policías.

¡Eren! ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntaba mirando a su alrededor. Mikasa se acercó a Eren y agarró la manga de su polera para llamar la atención, el pequeño se volteo.

Gracias… Eren - la pequeña por fin decía algo, logró que el niño sonreirá al ver que estaba bien. Iba a devolverle su bufando cuando Eren la detuvo.

Puedes quedártela, no tengo frío - volvió a envolverla con la bufanda. Se volteo a mirar a su padre - ¿dónde está mamá?.

La verdad es que no entiendo como pasó todo esto, de verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho pequeño - decía el señor Arckeman, ahora se dirigía al padre del pequeño - lamento tener que conocernos en una situación como esta, pero me gustaría agradecerles por lo que su hijo hizo por nuestra pequeña Mikasa, por favor ¿les gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros?

Por favor digan que sí, me encantaría saber cómo pasó todo esto - decía la madre de Mikasa abrazando a su pequeña. Una mujer parecida al pequeño pero de ojos color ámbar, llegó con cara de enfado.

¿Dónde se habían metido? Llevo buscándolos mucho tiempo - miró a su alrededor - ¿que sucede aquí? - su expresión cambió de enfado a preocupación.

Cariño, nos han invitado a cenar, luego te contaré lo que ha pasado - la mujer, que al parecer era la madre de Eren estaba confundida. Tardaron unos minutos en explicarle lo sucedido, mientras Mikasa se había acercado a Eren y no dejaba de mirarlo. Ese niño le había salvado la vida y ella había decidido cuidar de él resto de su vida.

Desde ese día nunca más se había separado de Eren, hasta hace dos semanas cuando rompió su corazón. No se había dado cuenta pero había llegado a un pequeño parque, que tenía un columpio. Fue a sentarse mientras observaba el cielo, estaba por oscurecer. Su madre se enfadara por no llegar a casa aún, pero no le importaba.

Sintió que alguien estaba observándola a lo lejos, volteo lentamente a ver quien era. Para su sorpresa era alguien a quien no esperaría que estuviera ahí. Muy tranquilo con sus manos en los bolsillos, con la típica mirada inexpresiva estaba de pie observándola.

Tu madre estaba preocupada, me pidió venir a buscarte - Mikasa volteo su rostro, ignorándolo. - vuelva a tu casa.

Me puedo cuidar sola, así que déjame en paz - comenzó a columpiarse, sin mirar al chico que estaba detrás de ella. Escucho unos pasos y de pronto este se detuvo y sintió unos brazos girando el columpio, tenía tan cerca su rostro que podía apreciarlo perfectamente.

¿Crees que salí por gusto a buscarte? Tu madre realmente está preocupada, deja de ser una niña caprichosa y regresa a tu casa - sus cejas estaban tan fruncidas, realmente está a enojado.

¿Acaso no conoces el espacio personal? - decía acercando su rostro aún más al del tipo para incomodarlo, pero al parecer el chico ni se inmutaba. - quiero estar sola,¿no entiendes?.

Levi no era un chico conocido por ser paciente y ella podía notarlo. Se alejó de la chica y volvió a su semblante inexpresivo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa. Mikasa se paro del columpio y quedó observándolo.

¿Para eso viniste?¿Para molestarme e irte? - no entendía bien que hacía, no por alguna razón no quería que se fuera. El chico se detuvo.

¡Tsk! Eres una mocosa malcriada - volteo a verla, sabía que se había enfadado por el comentario, pero le gustaba verla así. Cuando se enojaba sus mejillas se colocaban rojas, aguantaba su respiración y arrugaba su frente, intentó verse realmente molesta, pero sólo lograba verse tierna.

No me digas mocosa, enano grosero - le decía enojada, pero internamente le daba las gracias por no dejarla sola. El chico comenzó a caminar, sentándose en el columpio de al lado de la chica y en silencio comenzó a columpiarse, Mikasa se quedó observando a Levi unos segundo hasta que decidió columpiarse también. Estuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo, pero sin embargo a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles.

¿Por qué te expulsaron? - esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza, así que decidió por fin preguntar. Aunque era obvio que el no contestaría.

Golpee a un compañero… - No la estaba mirando pero sentía como sus ojos estaban clavados en él. - Aún está en el hospital, le rompí el brazo y un par de costillas. - decía como si nada, sin despegar la vista del cielo. Mikasa estaba sorprendida, Levi no se veía un tipo fuerte, es más era delgado, no se imaginaba golpeando a un tipo y rompiéndole un hueso.

No creo que me lo digas, pero… - dudo en preguntar, pero quería saber más de él. - ¿se puede saber el por qué? - está vez Levi si la miro, pero su expresión había cambiado a una más sombría, no pudo seguir viéndolo. Comenzó a detener el columpio. No contestaría y ella lo sabía - volveré a casa, ya es tarde. - volvió a esconder su nariz y boca en su bufanda y comenzó a caminar.

¿Por qué estabas llorando? - Mikasa se detuvo y abrió mucho los ojos, ¿como lo sabía?, había dejado de llorar hace bastante tiempo. Levi ya se había bajado del columpio y estaba caminando para situarse al lado de la chica. La observaba sin ninguna expresión, tan serio como siempre. - ¿es por el mocoso de hoy?.

Eso a ti no te importa - ya se había repuesto del asombro y lo miró enojada, no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos y menos un tipo que acaba de conocer.

Cómo sea, es un idiota - puso sus manos sobre su nuca y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, Mikasa lo miraba intentando entender porqué había dicho eso, caminó en silencio detrás de él. Levi volteo a verla y sonrió de medio lado, pero fue una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Llegaron juntos a casa y la señora Arckeman estaba junto a la puerta esperando.

¡MIKASA! Me tenías tan preocupada hija, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas de la noche - su madre se cercioraba que su hija estuviera bien. Mikasa intentaba zafarse de las manos de su madre que rebusca a algún tipo de rasguño o herida.

¡Mamá! Estoy bien, ya no soy una niña pequeña, puedo cuidarme sola - decía tratando de no ser grosera con su madre, sabía que desde ese episodio de su infancia ella era más sobreprotectora. - solo fui a caminar, no tenias que mandar a Levi a buscarme. - Levi entró a la casa sin decir nada. Su madre la miró extrañada.

Yo no mandé a Levi a buscarte, sólo oí cuando salió de casa - mikasa estaba confundida, ¿por qué Levi le había mentido?. - entremos hija, ya está muy helado aquí afuera. - ambas entraron a casa.

Era tarde ya para cenar, Mikasa fue a darse una ducha para relajarse antes de ir dormir. Ya en su cama, pensaba en lo que dijo su madre "yo no mandé a Levi a buscarte". Definitivamente no entendía a ese chico.

En la habitación de al lado se encontraba despierto sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrado y una expresión serena, Levi. No estaba dormido, estaba pensando en la chica que había visto llorando en su habitación, se veía tan frágil, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, su madre desde pequeño le enseñó a tratar bien a las mujeres. Decidió tomar su teléfono y marcar el número de su tío.

¡Levi! Llegaste a salvo, gracias por avisar enano malcriado - decía con sarcasmo Kenny del otro lado del teléfono. Sabía que su sobrino había llegado bien a la casa de su amigo, pero le había pedido a Levi que lo llamara para avisar.

¡Tsk!, déjate de estupideces sabes cual es la única razón por la que te estoy llamando - estaba enojado con su tío, él era el culpable de estar en ese lugar - ¿cómo esta mi madre?.

Tu sabes Levi, la enfermedad de tu madre está muy avanzada - quería estar junto a ella, pero la estúpida distancia se lo impedía - se puso triste cuando supo que te había enviado a otra ciudad, me estuvo regañando como una hora, pero comprendió la situación. ¿Quieres que te la ponga al teléfono?, hace un rato fui a verla y estaba despierta.

Está bien. - oír a su madre lo relaja a, era tan dulce, sin embargo con la enfermedad su voz se oía cansada. Oía de fondo como Kenny le decía que su hijo se encontraba al teléfono.

¿Hijo?, ¿estás bien?, sigo enfadada con tu tío por haberte alejado de mi. - se oía cansada, pero a la vez contenta.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes - trataba de tranquilizarla, no le hacía bien alterarse - cuando menos lo esperes estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo. - lo que más le dolió el mudarse a una nueva casa, era que no podía ver a su madre.

Te he echado de menos Levi, cuídate mucho y has nuevos amigos - se despidió de su hijo y le entregó el teléfono a Kenny. - ya oíste a tu madre cuídate y consigue una novia.

Cierra la boca, no vine a hacer amigos y menos a tener una novia. - no haría ninguna de las dos, su único amigo se quedaron en su antigua escuela, Farlan e Isabel, que desde que se había ido le mandaban mensajes con buenas vibras, cosas que sacaba de quicio al pelinegro. Los extrañaba, pero no lo reconocería. - cuida bien a mi madre, es lo único que te pediré.

Tranquilo cuidare de Kuchel, vete a dormir. - y colgó. Levi se volvió a acomodar en su cama y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado uwu. nos vemos en el próximo capitulo c:**


	5. Apuesta

**Él volvióoooo! espero que les este gustando la trama jiji.**

**aclaraciones: SNK no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Ya eran pasado las 11 del día y Mikasa abría sus ojos perezosamente, era día sábado. No tenía planes para hoy así que tampoco quería levantarse, pero la vida estaba en su contra y su teléfono muy lejos, la obligó a levantarse para contestar el llamado.

¡MIKASA! hola, ¿como estas? - su amiga tan animada como siempre, al otro lado del teléfono. - espero que bien, oye hoy no tengo nada que hacer, así que pasaré a tu casa a almorzar como a las 2 de la tarde, adoro la comida de tu madre. - Sasha siempre así lo mismo, se invitaba sola.

Está bien, pue… - un segundo, Sasha irá a su casa a almorzar, vería a Levi. A su amiga le gustaba el chico, se enojaria por no haberle contado que vivía en su casa. - ah, Sasha olvide un compromiso y no creo que este aquí.

Bueno no importa, me gusta conversar con tu mamá. Así que si no estás, no importa. Nos vemos. - y colgó. Mierda. No quería que se enterara aún de Levi, tenía que tener un plan. Sin siquiera cambiarse, salió de su habitación con su pijama aún, que era una camiseta rosa que tenía un lindo gatito en el centro y unos short del mismo color. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Levi y espero.

Vamos, ¿por qué no sales? - decía impaciente la chica. Levi no salió de la habitación, lo más probable era que ya se había levantado, fue a la cocina haber si se encontraba allí.

Y ahí estaba, ya vestido, con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y una camiseta blanca, tan bien peinado como siempre. Estaba sirviéndose un vaso de agua, cuando sintió a Mikasa entrar en la cocina volteo a verla y no dudo en mirarla de pies a cabeza, le resultó divertido verla con un pijama tan adorable, que no resistió sonreí un poco. La chica lo observó extrañaba, luego se echó un vistazo a ella y se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida, un leve rubor se encendió en sus mejillas.

Linda pijama - en realidad si se veía linda, pero le dijo eso para burlarse de ella. - no creía que eras de ese estilo de ropa. - decía divertido a verla ruborizada.

Eso no es asunto tuyo - le contestó mirándolo sería, pero recordó que su objetivo no era discutir con él - como sea, te quería preguntar algo.

Si es dinero, déjame decirte que no tengo - decía despreocupado, llenando una vez más su vaso. La chica se demoraba en hablar, no sabía cómo pronunciar esas palabras. - ¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

Lo que pasa es que… - ¿cómo? ¿Cómo iba a invitarlo a salir?, se la acaba de ocurrir una idea, al recordar cómo la había esquivado tan bien el día anterior en el gimnasio, le pareció que él practicaba algún deporte parecido, si no era el mismo que el de ella. - ¿Quieres ir a un gimnasio a practicar?.

En serio, ¿así son tus citas? ¿En un gimnasio? - de verdad que estaba agotando su paciencia. Quizás sería mejor decirle a Sasha que este idiota vivía aquí, pero la verdad es que no quería decirle aún. - de todas maneras, ¿qué te hace pensar que no tengo nada que hacer hoy?

No es una cita, solo quiero mi revancha. Perdí porque jugaste sucio , pero esta vez no me ganaras - eso si era verdad, no le gustaba perder y menos contra él. - además, no tienes amigos aquí. Solo quería ser agradable, pero si no quieres, esta bien - se volteo lento, haciendo un movimiento con sus hombros en señal de desinterés, pero esperaba que de esa forma el chico mostrará interés y aceptará.

Bien, si quieres perder otra vez - su mirada engreída le molestaba a Mikasa, quizás era porque se veía más atractivo, no lo sabía. - pero hay una condición. - esto no le daba buena espina.

¿Qué condición? - dudo en preguntar, no quería saber cuál era. Levi camino para colocarse frente a ella, con su aire burlón.

Está vez haremos una apuesta - ¿a donde quiere llegar este tipo?, pensaba Mikasa. - si yo gano, tienes que hacer lo yo quiera durante 5 días, si tu ganas…

Harás lo que yo pida - contestó siguiendo la frase de Levi. Tendrá que esforzarse en ganar, porque ella no se lo pondría para nada fácil. - está bien, acepto tu apuesta, pero habrá reglas que no podrás romper. Te las diré cuando llegamos al gimnasio.

De acuerdo, ahora ve a cambiarte tu adorable pijama - volvió a mirarla de pies a cabeza y la chica otra vez se ruborizó, le hizo un desprecio y se dirigió a su habitación. - esto puede ser divertido. - lo dijo cuando Mikasa ya había desaparecido de la cocina.

Se dio un ducha rápida, ya eran las 12:00 y no quería retrasarse más. Su amiga decía que llegaría a una hora, pero siempre llegaba un poco antes. Se vistió de pantalón de buzo gris, una camiseta blanca, un poleron gris y unas zapatillas deportivas, volvió a dejar doblada su bufanda dejándola sobre su cam . Fue a buscar a su madre para avisar de que Sasha iría a almorzar, su madre quería a Sasha como si fuera su segunda hija.

Mamá, saldré con Levi al gimnasio y Sasha vendrá almorzar contigo - su madre estaba mirándola con sorpresa, no quería que le preguntara porque saldría con Levi. - por favor, no le digas que salí con él y mucho menos que vive aquí, ya te explicaré luego. - le dio un abrazo fugaz y su madre se quedó de pie unos segundos analizando todo lo que su hija de había dicho.

Levi estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a Mikasa, estaba vestido de deporte con su buzo negro y camiseta gris. Al ver entrar a la chica, se puso de pie.

Estaba a punto de arrepentirme, ¿eres así de lenta para todo? - la miraba aburrido. - vámonos de una vez. - ¿en qué se había metido al invitar a este antipático?.

Salieron de casa, caminaron un par de cuadras sin decirse nada, ni siquiera se miraron. A Mikasa le gustaba el silencio que tenía con Levi, no le resultaba incómodo. Pero si quería tener una tarde tranquila, debía entablar una conversación decente con él chico, sin discusión. Si que costaría.

¿Tenías amigos en tu antigua escuela? - preguntó para romper el hielo y también porque tenía curiosidad en saber más de él.

¿Piensas que no tenía amigos por mi forma de ser? - mikasa movió su cabeza en forma de negación. Quizás él fuera así de antipático con ella porque apenas se conocían, pero a pesar de eso hoy estaban saliendo juntos. No creía que fuera un mal chico. - Farlan e Isabel. Son mis mejores amigos, son lo único que extraño de esa maldita escuela.

Era como ella, también extrañaría mucho a Armin y Sasha si la cambiaran a una escuela que queda tan lejos que no pudieran verse seguido. Tenían una cosa en común. Aunque pensándolo bien quizás tuvieran más cosas en común. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio mikasa quería enterrarse bajo tierra, el lugar estaba cerrado y en la puerta decía "cerrado por manutención".

Si esta era tu excusa para tener una cita conmigo, no resultó divertida - Mikasa estaba roja de vergüenza, ella no quería invitarlo a una cita. - bien, devolvamonos. - no podíamos volver, lo más seguro es que Sasha siguiera allá.

¡No!, Ya salimos, no pienso volver tan pronto, vamos de compras o algo - Levi la miraba extrañado por su afán de querer estar fuera de casa. - ya se, ¿vamos al cine?.

Si quieres que te acompañe, tendrás que decirme que es lo que ocultas - había sido pillada, definitivamente a este tipo no se le escapaba nada. - entonces, ¿me dirás?.

Está bien, te dire - no tenía opción, no quería volver a casa tampoco, la idea del cine le había gustado. - mi amiga está en mi casa, no le he contado de que vives conmigo y se enojara por no decirle. - Levi estaba confundido.

¿Eso es todo? - claro que omitió la parte en donde a su amiga prácticamente se le caía la baba al mirar al chico. Solo asintió, esperando la decisión de Levi. - de acuerdo, pero yo elijo la película.

En el cine estaban viendo la cartelera, discutieron como 30 minutos cuál película verían, Levi quería ver una de acción y Mikasa una de suspenso. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo a ceder, así que optaron por hacer el típico "cara o sello".

Bien, - decía Levi, sacando del bolsillo una moneda - tu elige, ¿cara o sello?.

Cara - Levi lanzó la moneda al aire y la atrapó con ambas manos, sacó una para comprobar que lado de la moneda había salido, cara. - ¡SI! Gane, veremos la de suspenso. - victoriosa, camino a comprar las entradas, Levi fue por palomitas y bebidas.

La película estaba a punto de empezar, así que caminaron rápido a la sala, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a ver los trailer de las próximas películas que saldrían en el cine. Cuando la película estaba por comenzar, una pequeña pelea de quien usaría el reposabrazos que estaba entre ambos. Mikasa se dio por vencida y se puso a comer sus palomitas apoyando su codo en el reposabrazos contrario al que estaba apoyado el chico. Levi por su lado estaba tan concentrado viendo la película que no noto que se había acabado sus palomitas, así que empezó a robarle las de Mikasa.

¡Oye! Son mis palomitas - le susurraba para que solo él la escuchara - ¿ya te comiste las tuyas?, apenas va en la mitad la película - la chica peleaba por sus palomitas.

No seas egoísta mocosa, tu tienes la culpa - también susurraba, le intentaba quitar más palomitas. - no almorzamos y tu crees que unas palomitas me quitaran el hambre, ¡dame! - estaba haciendo un escándalo en el cine, la gente empezaba a abuchearlos, pero Mikasa también tenía hambre, así que no les daría sus palomitas.

¡Detente! - miró a su alrededor y toda la gente los miraba - esta bien te las daré, pero comportate. - le entregó las palomitas y Levi como un niño feliz se quedó tranquilo mirando la película, Mikasa lo miró, se veía tan concentrado. Y no querías ver la película, decía para si.

¿Te gusta lo que ves? - la sacó de sus pensamientos y desvió su mirada hacia la película. - me refiero a la película - Levi sonreía al verla avergonzada, sabía que lo estaba mirando desde hace un rato. Mikasa guardó silencio y ambos por fin vieron tranquilos la película.

Durante la película Mikasa recibió una mensaje de texto de su amiga en el que decía "estuve esperando que llegaras a casa, pero tardaste demasiado, así que nos vemos otro día. Pd: la comida de tu madre estuvo exquisita". Ya podía volver a casa tranquila, sin tener que explicarle nada a su amiga.

Al parecer te gustó la película - mientras caminaban, Levi iba con sus manos en los bolsillos - ni siquiera pestañeabas.

Al parecer a ti no te gustó tanto - la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro - no me sacaste los ojos de encima - una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios.

¿Qué dices? - sintió como el rubor volvía a sus mejillas - no es cierto, estaba viendo la película también. - en realidad, no vio mucho de ella porque si estaba mirando a Levi, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. Se veía tan atractivo con su cara de concentración, analizando la película como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Si claro - decía volviendo su vista al camino. - quedamos con una apuesta pendiente,¿qué te parece resolverlo como lo hicimos con la elección de la película? - tuvo suerte la primera vez, no creía que volviera a suceder. Hacer lo que Levi quisiera durante 5 días le daba un poco de miedo.

Quieres resolverlo a la suerte, porque sabes que te ganare sin tus sucias trampas - sabía cómo atacar para volcar las cosas a su favor, le dio en su orgullo. Levi la miró ofendido y guardó la moneda que había sacado de su bolsillo minutos antes. - ¿y si nos hacemos preguntas para conocernos un poco más?. La condición es que se puede preguntar cualquier cosa y debemos responder.

Si quieres saber porque golpee a ese idiota, mi respuesta será no. - Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco - pero, si es cualquier otra cosa, esta bien. Eso sí, yo empiezo. - la chica asintió contenta, por fin sabría más de Levi.

Está bien, pero no quiero preguntas con respecto al chico de ayer. - Levi sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

¿No que era cualquier pregunta? - repetía las palabras de la chica. - da igual, no era eso lo que preguntaría de todos modos. ¿Por qué no quieres que tu amiga sepa que vivo contigo?

Ah, porque desde que te vio no para de hablar de ti y se enojara conmigo por no haberle dicho que vivíamos juntos- lo siento Sasha, pero debía responder. - ni se te ocurra decirle que te conté esto, si es que alguna vez se decide a hablarte. - lo señaló con un dedo a modo de amenaza.

Está bien - asintió divertido, al notar que la chica estaba preocupada de que su amiga se enfadara con ella. - tu turno.

¿Cómo conociste a Farlan e Isabel? - tenía la curiosidad de conocer un poco más de sus mejores amigos.

A Farlan lo conocí porque era mi vecino y jugábamos desde pequeños, a Isabel la conocí cuando tenía 6 años, estábamos jugando afuera con Farlan y de repente llegó corriendo con algo escondido en sus manos y detrás de ellas tres mocosos de 12 años o más, venían siguiéndola. Se escondió detrás de nosotros, Farlan y yo solo nos miramos esperando a que llegaran. Uno de ellos nos exigió quitarnos de en medio. Al no movernos, el mocoso intentó empujarme, pero lo detuve del brazo y lo golpee. Los otros dos agarraron al que había golpeado y se fueron. Isabel seguía escondía detrás de Farlan, nos dio las gracias y nos enseñó que escondía entre sus manos, era una avecilla pequeña. Resultó que los mocosos habían roto el nido del ave e Isabel se la arrebató antes de que la mataran, por eso la seguían. - Mikasa notaba como le brillaban los ojos a Levi mientras hablaba de sus amigos, lo debía querer mucho. - Isabel no sabía cómo cuidar de un ave, en realidad ninguno de los tres sabíamos, pero Farlan se ofreció a ayudarla y desde entonces no nos habíamos separado.

¿Qué pasó con el ave después? - le había gustado tanto la historia que quería saber más, aún que no le tocará preguntar a ella.

La cuidamos hasta que pudo volar e Isabel la liberó. - a Mikasa le agradaba esa tal Isabel. - mi turno, me debes dos preguntas - sentía más confianza con el chico, así que estaba preparada.

Adelante - ya estaban llegando a la casa, así que se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cada vez que me acerco? - tan preparada no estaba, desvió la mirada sintiendo como el calor subía a su rostro. Y sintió como Levi se acercaba más a ella.

¿De… De qué estás hablando? Yo no me pongo nerviosa - Levi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro se acerca más y más a ella, Mikasa ni siquiera retrocedía, estaba congelada. - es sólo que tú no conoces el espacio personal. - estaba llegando al límite, el chico estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en su rostro, iba a retroceder.

Bien, segunda pregunta - y se apartó de la chica dejándola más roja que un tomate. - ¿cuál es tu número de teléfono?. Mikasa lo miraba enojada, solo era un juego para él ponerla incómoda. Levi le extendió su celular para que anotará su número, la chica anotó su número y dejó la casilla de nombre vacía, para ver cómo le pondría él. Vio que escribió "mocosa" y le dio un empujón, Levi sonrió. - así queda mejor.

Eres un idiota - se puso a caminar el último tramo que quedaba para llegar a su casa, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y escuchando los pasos del chico siguiéndola. Aunque no le agradaba la idea Levi comenzaba a caerle bien.

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos luegooooo!**


	6. No mas mentiras

**¡Hola! perdon por la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Pero AQUI estoy jeje, espero lo disfruten.**

**Pd: SNK no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Ya en su cuarto se recostó sobre su cama, viendo hacia el techo. Había tenido un buen día, no quería reconocer que la elección de película que escogió Mikasa había sido buena, le había gustado. Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien y hace mucho que no tenía una cita, porque si bien la chica no dijo que fuera una, lo había sido. No pensaba que volvería a hacer ese tipo de cosas luego de su novia anterior, Petra. Todo iba bien con ella, se complementaban tan bien, ella siempre era atenta con él, le confiaba todo. Levi nunca había tenido una novia, las mujer anteriores a Petra no pasaban una semana y lo lograban decepcionar o eran demasiado posesivas. Petra había sido diferente, le daba su espacio cuando él lo necesitaba, no lo llenaba de preguntas, siempre lo apoyaba, Farlan e Isabel la adoraban, era perfecta. Pero los padres de la chica tuvieron que mudarse a otro país, intentaron continuar la relación, pero con la distancia fue imposible, Petra se comunicaba cada vez menos con él y decidieron ponerle fin a la relación. No sabía de ella hace meses, lo último que supo era que tenía novio.

No sabía si Mikasa le gustaba y la verdad era muy pronto para decir eso, llevaba apenas un par de días compartiendo con ella. Aunque ya la conocía de años, es lógico que la esté conociendo nuevamente. Mikasa era una niña de 3 años cuando se conocieron por primera vez, no es que Levi recordará todo, tenía un año más que ella pero también era pequeño, pero no olvidaría esos ojos grises y esa dulce sonrisa.

Mikasa estaba sentada con su madre en la sala de estar, esta no dejaba de mirarla extraño con una sonrisa en su rostro, la chica se estaba incomodando porque tampoco le había dicho nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba ella ahí, solo sonreía.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera tan extraña? - a veces no lograba entender a su madre.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Levi a otro lugar? - Mikasa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa - siempre que voy al mercado, paso por fuera del gimnasio en el que tanto te gusta entrenar y recordé que había leído que hoy estaría en mantención. - a su madre no se le escapaba nada.

Lo había olvidado y si fuimos al gimnasio. - su madre seguía con esa tonta sonrisa, la estaba incomodando demasiado - no creas que ese enano me gusta, solo… Solo quise ser amable. - sentía sus mejillas calientes otra vez.

Me alegra que comiencen a llevarse bien, como no lo harían si de pequeños eran tan unidos, hasta que Kuchel se mudó a otra ciudad - Mikasa no entendía nada y su rostro era el reflejo de eso. - quizás no lo recuerdes eras muy pequeña, pero adorabas a Levi, tanto que decías que querías crecer y casarte con él. - ¿¡Qué!? ¿Casarme con él?, no recordaba nada de eso.

Mientes, si fuera cierto lo recordaría - se había ruborizado, esa revelación la había sorprendido, ya se conocían de hace años pero ella no recordaba a Levi, quizás él tampoco porque no le había dicho nada. - y si fuera así no importa, porque era muy pequeña, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía.

Está bien no te enojes, sólo me agrada que se lleven bien - su madre seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro. - iré a mi habitación, tu padre llegará más tarde hoy, él y sus reuniones. - se despidió besando la frente de su hija y la dejó sola en el salón.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, tratando de recordar a Levi de pequeño, si había tenido la misma expresión que tiene ahora, tan neutra. Como era con ella para adorarlo tanto como decía su madre, no recordaba nada. Estaba frustrada, pero un sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Para que tengas mi número registrado, mocosa. - Puso sus ojos en blanco y luego sonrió, sabía quién le había enviado ese mensaje.

Estuve pensando en varios nombres para tu contacto, aún no me decido - envio el mensaje y camino hacia su cuarto. Cuando entró su celular había sonado nuevamente.

Tal vez "encanto" no es mala opción, ya que ya me llamaste así una vez - Mikasa recordó el primer día que lo vio y manera sarcástica le había dicho a su madre.

Es bueno, pero demasiado cliché. Tengo uno mejor "enano amargado". - no sabía por qué, pero no había dejado de sonreír desde que recibió el primer mensaje. Registró el contacto con ese sobrenombre.

No es mejor que el mío, pero no está mal. Buenas noches mocosa. - se despidió también y fue a prepararse para dormir.

De hace semanas que no dormía tan bien, se levantó y fue a darse la ducha matutina de siempre, se vistió con unos leggins oscuros, una blusa gris con tirantes y un tapado negro. Ya lista, camino hacia la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, esta vez cereal con leche. Fue a sentarse al comedor y se dio cuenta de que el chico aún no se había levantado. Terminó su cereal rápido y fue a la habitación del chico, no se oía nada del otro lado de la puerta. No sabía si seguía dormido, era domingo. Dudó antes de golpear la puerta, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. No hubo respuesta del otro lado, insistió en golpear. Su curiosidad le estaba ganando y sin darse cuenta su mano ya estaba en la manilla de la puerta. Abrió lentamente la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver un poco la habitación, estaba vacía. Se quedó de pie observando, ¿dónde estaría?.

¿Te confundiste de habitación? - una voz se oyó a sus espaldas - ¿o querías ver algo interesante en mi habitación? - qué vergüenza, pensaba la chica. La había descubierto espiando.

Pensé que seguías durmiendo, hoy el gimnasio está abierto. - le dijo lo primero que se le había venido a la mente, no tenía intenciones de ir al gimnasio hoy.

Mientes tan mal - la miraba divertido, la verdad es que Mikasa no era mala mintiendo, pero él lograba ponerla nerviosa. - de todos modos, no tengo ganas de ir. - dijo sin más y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta en la cara a la chica.

Enano amargado. - puso sus ojos en blanco y se fue a su habitación.

Eran las 12 del día y su madre llamaba a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba sobre la cama mientras revisaba sus redes sociales, tenía la música tan alta que no se había dado cuenta que su madre estaba golpeando la puerta. Hasta que entró sin más.

Mikasa con ese volumen de la música no escuchas nada, ¿que pasa si tengo un accidente? - su madre siempre tan exagerada - te buscan Armin y Sasha, están en la sala de estar. - salto de la cama, sus amigos estaban en su casa.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llegó a la sala estar estaban sus amigos conversando tan alegres como siempre, cuando notaron su presencia la quedaron viendo extraño, quizás qué expresión tenía dibujada en su rostro.

¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían? - su pregunta fue un poco brusca, así que intentó relajarse un poco. - ¿cómo están?.

Hola Mikasa, es que no sabíamos nada de ti del viernes y quisimos venir a verte - decía tiernamente su amigo.

Estas muy extraña últimamente, ¿dónde fuiste ayer? - su amiga la observaba como intentando encontrar la verdad, ya no había remedio. Mejor decirles de una vez.

Está bien, les contaré pero no quiero interrupciones. - se sentó frente a ellos y les contó de principio a fin lo que estaba pasando en su casa y en su vida, sus amigos se mostraban sorprendidos, Sasha no le quitaba los ojos de encima desde que nombró a Levi en su historia. - y ahora vive con nosotros porque mi padre quiso ayudar a su viejo amigo.

¿Y está aquí?, ¿No nos vas a presentar? - su amiga se veía molesta, ya se lo esperaba.

Está en su habitación, no se si quiera venir - decía mirando al suelo, la mirada de su amiga le estaba incomodando. - si estas molesta conmigo solo dilo, deja de mirarme así.

Iré a buscar agua a la cocina. - su amigo sabía que querían conversar, así que las dejo a solas.

El silencio ya era incómodo, Mikasa observaba a su amiga, que está vez era ella quien miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo.

No te diré nada respecto a que no me hayas contado que vives con el alumno nuevo, no eres mucho de contarnos tus cosas. Te dimos espacio con respecto a lo que pasó con Eren y esta vez no será diferente, pero sólo te pido que no me mientas. - su amiga estaba decepcionada y Mikasa la comprendía. Sus amigos estuvieron cuando no quería ni siquiera salir de su habitación después de haber terminado con Eren, no le hicieron preguntas, ni la presionaron a salir, solo estuvieron ahí para ella.

Está bien, prometo nunca más mentirte - su amiga por fin le regalo un sonrisa, ella no podía durar mucho enfadada. - ¿de verdad quieres que te lo presente?

No, sólo bromeaba - dijo rápidamente, también se ponía nerviosa cuando se trataba de Levi. - que suertuda eres - estaba haciendo un puchero.

Ni te imaginas… - Dijo irónicamente. - vamos a la cocina con Armin, sabes que nos dejo solas para hablar. - caminaron juntas a la cocina y vieron a su amigo tomando un vaso de jugo con la madre de Mikasa, mientras conversaban. Las chicas se unieron a la conversación, eran gratas las tardes con sus amigos. Las horas pasaron y nadie se había dado cuenta, excepto la chica amante de la comida.

Mikasa tengo hambre, ¿no tendrás una patata para mi? - le pregunto con ojitos suplicante. Todos se rieron de la pobre chica.

Prepararé algo para comer, no queremos que Sasha se nos desmaye - decía tiernamente la señora Arckeman. Mientras esperaban la comida, Levi entró a la cocina, todos voltearon al notar su presencia y se formó un silencio incómodo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué miran mocosos? - su mirada era tan fría, que Armin y Sasha no tardaron en bajar la mirada. A Mikasa no la intimidaba, ya estaba acostumbrándose a su semblante.

Y ese enano amargado de ahí es Levi - señaló al chico con desinterés y sus amigos intercambiaban miradas. - enano amargado ellos son mis amigos, Armin y Sasha. - Levi miró a esta última y luego a Mikasa y sonrió divertido, la chica le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Se puso de pie y pasó por el lado del chico, habló tan bajo que sólo él pudo escucharla.

Ni se te ocurra decirle - y comenzó a caminar a lado de su madre para ayudarla con la comida.

¡Tsk! Esta bien, así que ustedes son los amigos de este mocosa mimada - se dirigió a Sasha y Armin, mirándolos de pies a cabeza. Ambos evadian su mirada, sentía como los analizaba. - ¿cómo es que la soportan?

Mikasa qué estaba pelando una patata junto a su madre, se volteó y le lanzó una en la cabeza a Levi, este alcanzó a esquivarla.

¡Mikasa! No lances la comida - su madre la regañaba y Sasha se había parado a recoger a la pobre patata que había lanzado su amiga. - gracias querida.

Al único que hay que soportar, es a ti - Mikasa se volteo a mirarlo, él solo tenía en su rostro una risa burlona. La joven puso sus ojos en blanco y se dirigió a sus amigos - se acostumbraran, solo ignorenlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la madre de Mikasa ya tenía preparado el almuerzo, todos estaban sentado dispuestos a comer, a Sasha estaba a punto de caerse la baba con el aroma que había, la señora Arckeman cocinaba muy bien. Había un silencio incómodo en la mesa, nadie se miraba con nadie, hasta que la madre de Mikasa rompió el silencio.

¿Cómo está Kuchel? - todos se quedaron viendo al chico, que había dejado de comer y miraba su plato. - lo siento Levi, no quise incomodarte.

No se preocupe señora Arckeman, no me incomoda - había levantado la vista y su semblante era totalmente serio. - cómo sabe, su enfermedad sigue empeorando. Hay veces que está mejor, pero luego vuelve a decaer. - Mikasa no se imaginaba a su madre enferma, rara vez se resfriaba y sólo le duraba un par de días. Imaginar que la madre de Levi llevara tanto tiempo enferma le daba tristeza. Aunque él no mostrará ninguna expresión, ella sabía que sí le afectaba.

El almuerzo siguió en silencio, luego de un rato Sasha rompió el silencio y charlo con sus amigos de cosas de la escuela, Levi luego de comer, recogió su plato y se fue a su habitación. Mikasa lo observó todo el tiempo hasta que desapareció de su campo visual. Al terminar de comer se puso de pie, sus amigos seguían conversando animadamente con la madre de la chica y no notaron cuando se fue del comedor, camino hasta la habitación de Levi y golpeó la puerta. Al no oír respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró sin permiso.

¿Te volviste a confundir de habitación? - Mikasa estaba de espalda a él - deberías estar con tus amigos, ¿que quieres?

Vine a verte. - la chica aún no se volteaba a verlo, sabía que estaría mirándola fijamente y ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa por haber entrado sin permiso a su habitación. - siento lo de mi madre hace un rato.

No tienes porque disculparte. - el chico comenzó a caminar hasta donde estaba Mikasa, quien ni siquiera había soltado la manilla de la puerta. - tu madre solo preguntó por la salud de la mía, eran amigas y es obvio que quiera saber de ella.

Lo sé, pero te incomodo de todos modos la pregunta - se decidió a voltearse y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba, realmente no sabía nada sobre el espacio personal. - ¿por qué estás tan cerca? - se estaba ruborizado y estaba apegada a la puerta, Levi sonreía divertido.

No es cierto, es una distancia prudente - podía ver a la perfección sus ojos grises y el rubor en sus mejillas lograban hacerla ver más linda, le gustaba molestar de esta manera. - además no veo que te moleste, ya te hubieras apartado.

No tengo a donde moverme - tampoco quería hacerlo, esa era la verdad. Podía sentir su respiración rozar su rostro y oler el perfume de Levi a la perfección, contemplar esos ojos azules que la miraban divertido, esos labio que dibujaban una leve sonrisa. Cada vez estaba más cerca y sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte, la distancia desaparecía y estaban a punto de besarse.

¡Mikasa! Armin y yo iremos de compras, ¿Quieres ir? - su amiga gritaba afuera de la habitación de la chica. Mikasa empujó a Levi avergonzada y sin pensarlo salió de su habitación. Sasha miraba con sorpresa a su amiga que había salido de la habitación de al lado, también porque salió apurada y ruborizada. - ok… Creo que no quieres ir, nos vemos en mañana - decía divertida su amiga antes de voltearse y caminar hacia donde estaba su amigo.

¡Sasha espera!, no es lo que crees - Mikasa estaba intentando explicarle a su amiga que salió corriendo riéndose, Armin no entendía qué pasa. - Sasha no es divertido.

Lo sé, pero me gusta verte así - ¿a qué se refería? Estaba igual que siempre, su amiga sonreía de la misma forma que su madre lo hizo anoche. - entonces, ¿iras con nosotros? - Mikasa solo asintió y salió junto a sus amigos.

No sabía por qué, pero había estado a punto de besarla, no entendía por qué hacía eso con ella, le gustaba incomodarla y ruborizarla. Le gustaba oler el perfume tan dulce que desprendía cuando se movía su cabello y definitivamente no sabía que sentía por esa chica. Quiso besarla, si no hubiera sido porque su amiga la llamó lo habría hecho, ella no había puesto resistencia tampoco.

¡Tsk! Que me pasa con esa mocosa - sentado en una esquina de su cama afirmaba su cabeza con ambas manos. No podía sacar de su cabeza la escena de hace un par de minutos. Se acostó sobre la cama y sacó su celular, busco en sus contactos el de la chica, le enviaría un mensaje. No sabía que decirle, apenas se conocían y ya había intentado besarla, quizás estuviera molesta, no lo sabía. Debía esperar a que la chica llegara a la casa. Soltó el teléfono, no sabía que escribirle a la chica.

Pasaron un par de horas, él estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la madre de Mikasa, quien veía sus comedias concentrada. Escuchó cuando la puerta principal se abría y supo que la chica estaba de vuelta, pero no se dirigió a la sala de estar, se fue directo a su habitación. Quizás sí estaba molesta, no sabía qué hacer. Llegó la hora de la cena y Mikasa comió en silencio y no miró en ningún momento a Levi, si estaba molesta. Está noche el señor Arckeman había llegado temprano y compartió la cena junto a ellos.

Hable con tu tío, me preguntó si te estás adaptando bien - Levi no había contestado los llamados de su tío, lo conocía bien y sabía que lo molestaría y llenaría de preguntas. - también dijo que Kuchel te mandaba muchos abrazos.

Ya llamaré a mi tío luego, gracias señor Arckeman - se puso de pie y antes de marcharse miró a Mikasa por última vez, esta vez sí lo miró pero desvió su mirada rápido. Llegó a su habitación y se acostó sobre su cama, con su celular en mano y escribió - buenas noches, mocosa.

* * *

**nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: D**


	7. Dudas

**hola otra vez perdón por la tardanza, han pasado muchas cosas este ultimo tiempo y no me he sentido con muchos animo, pero aqui estoy jiji espero disfruten el capitulo.**

**Pd: SNK y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Pov Mikasa.

Los días iban pasando y no habían cruzado palabra desde esa tarde en la habitación de Levi. Se confundió aún, no era de ese tipo de chicas que se besaba con cualquiera a la primera ocasión, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo y se arrepentía de haber salido de la habitación, el chico le hacía sentir cosas que no había tenido con ninguna otra persona ni siquiera con Eren. Cuando se detecta sola lo único que inundaba su cabeza era el recuerdo de aquel momento, en los centímetros que los separaban, en los labios del chico que la llamaban a probar, en sus ojos misteriosos que divierten la miraban y extrañamente la atrapaban. Llevaba 3 días en los que sus amigos ya habían notado que habían tenido ida, distraída y era porque no podía sacar su cabeza a su azabache con el que ni habían tenido palabras cruzadas,

Mikasa ... Mikasa, ¿me estas prestando atención? - pasaba su mano delante del rostro de la chica antes de nombrada, que miraba fijamente el cielo. Estaban sentadas en unas bancas, en una plaza cerca de la casa de Mikasa. Eran las 6 de la tarde y comenzaba a hacer frío. - sigues distraída, ¿que te sucede ?. - Sasha la miraba preocupada, no quería volver a ver triste a su amiga y menos que cerrará sus emociones con ella. A Mikasa le costaba tanto contar sus cosas y ella solo quería ayudarla en lo que fuera posible.

Perdona Sasha, es que no dormido bien - se excusaba, aunque no era mentira. Cuando está disponible para dormir venía a su mente esos ojos azules. No entendía porque le afectaba tanto, tal vez tenía algún problema por Levi, pero no quería admitirlo ni tampoco sentirlo. Se había prometido no volver a sentir nada parecido después de lo sucedido con Eren. Volvería a cerrar sus emociones.

¿Tiene tratado bebiendo un poco de té de manzanilla antes de dormir? - preguntaba preocupado su amigo, al ver el aspecto de la chica, se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

Tal vez beba un poco esta noche Armin, no te preocupes. - Se puso de pie y estiró su uniforme. - nos vemos mañana chicos. - sus amigos se despidieron de la chica y luego se miraron preocupados, no les gustaba ver así a Mikasa.

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa y disfrutaba del viento que jugaba con su cabello, ayudaba a despejar su mente. Se detuvo y cerró sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo, tal vez podría hacer como si ese día nunca hubiera pasado, quizás él lo hizo solo para molestarla y solo sería un beso para él, no sería importante. Pero, ¿para ella lo era? Soltó pesadamente el aire que había estado en estado y siguió el camino a casa. Tomó la decisión de olvidar, cuando entró vio a su madre hablando por teléfono de lo más emocionado, el saludo con la mano y lo que respondió a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Al entrar viola a Levi bebiendo agua como siempre, ambos se quedarán viendo y se crearon un ambiente tenso, Mikasa iba a dejar la cocina pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

¿Seguirás comportandote como una mocosa? - en su tono de voz se notaba el fastidio de la situación, la chica no volteo a verlo, pero tampoco se movió. - es estúpido que te comporta así, ni que fuera de la gran cosa.

Se que para ti no es la gran cosa, eres capaz de intentar besar a la primera chica que tienes enfrente - se volteo y en sus ojos se podría ver la molestia por las palabras que había dicho el chico. - no soy como las chicas con las que frecuentabas en tu antigua ciudad, la próxima vez que te acerques a mí a menos de 30 centímetros te golpeare, ¿me oíste? - su voz era amenazante, pero Levi no había movido ni un músculo de su rostro, tampoco dejaba de mirar a la chica.

¿Es una amenaza? - declaró mientras se acercaba a la chica desafiante. Mikasa tenía los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos. - ¿vas a golpearme? - Estaba llegando al límite que había dado la chica.

Mikasa estaba aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, porque realmente no quería hacerlo, pero su orgullo era más grande y ya había decidido que no permitiría que se acercara. Su puño se dirigía al rostro de Levi, pero antes de que impactará en el, este detuvo el golpe con su mano como si nada y atrajo a Mikasa hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban juntos y sus rostros a centímetros.

Eres tan predecible o tal vez no querías golpearme como decías - su nariz con la de Mikasa se estaban rozando. Aunque su mente quería que se alejara de ella, su cuerpo hacia lo contrario, quería probar esos labios que osaban a desafiar su decisión. - ¿de verdad tienes ganas de hacerlo?

Mikasa reaccionó ante la pregunta y retrocedió, Levi la observaba serio, ¿a qué seremos referido con esa pregunta? ¿Un golpearlo? ¿A besarlo ?, no sabía exactamente. Lo miró enojada y le dio la espalda para salir de la cocina, olvidando que había ido a buscar algo para beber.

Pov Levi.

Ignoro el mensaje que le había enviado, comprendió que estaba molesta. La verdad es que no entendía porque le daba tanta importancia a lo que había sucedido, solo había sido un beso. Un beso que pudo haberle dado a cualquiera, él había besado a varias chicas antes y luego no volvió a hablar con ellas, aunque no había sido el caso con ella. No sabía porque, pero la chica despertaba en él un sentimiento extraño que no lograba describir, quería que molestara así tal vez ella no quería acercarse más a él, pero cuando ponía su plan en marcha lo único que lograba era confundirla a ella y él mismo . Estaba saliendo de la escuela junto a sus compañeros de clase, en esos días ya estaba acostumbrado a compartir las horas y las clases, junto a las estupideces que hicieron Hange,

VAMOS LEVI, VEN CON NOSOTROS AL CENTRO A COMER - virtualmente gritaba con mucho entusiasmo Hange, Levi la miraba tan serio como siempre - ERWIN dile algo - afectado ya más tranquilo para que su amigo logrará convencerlo.

Hange dejalo cuando quiera hacerlo, no tengamos que obligarlo - dijeron el chico rubio tranquilo. - Será para otra ocasión, nos vemos. - La chica hizo un puchero y se despidió resignada.

Nos vemos, adiós cuatro ojos - se despidió levantando su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a sus compañeros, oía a su amiga refunfuñando con Erwin por no haber insistido más.

Fijó su mirada en un grupo de chicos que caminaban un poco más adelante, una chica de cabello castaño que intentaba hacer reír a una seria pelinegra, junto a un rubio que reía al ver a su amiga haciendo el ridículo. Mikasa estaba a unos metros más adelante de él y detectó la necesidad de acercarse a ella, pero no se sintió sola. En las mañanas dejaba que saliera primero de la casa ya los 5 minutos salía él, quería mantener una distancia con la chica luego de lo sucedido, pero le estaba costando.

Era como una atracción que no podía controlar, que cuando se encontraban solos la distancia le molestaba y quería reducirla como fuera, incluso si ella intenta golpearlo como la había hecho un momento, pero tampoco quería besarla si ella no quería, no era tan grosero para obligarla a hacerlo. Por eso se detuvo y esa pregunta rondó por su cabeza, él tenía dudas también ¿de verdad tenía ganas de hacerlo ?, no lo sabía. Su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era una llamada.

¿Qué quieres? - dijeron secamente. Seguía molesto con su tío aún, no lo perdonaría tan fácil por haberlo enviado lejos. Camino hasta su habitación, pasando lento por la chica esperando hoy algo. Nada

Hola enano, ¿hasta cuando seguirás enfadado? - El tono de burla en la voz de Kenny era evidente. - bueno no importa, el estado llamando todos los días y no contestas. Tu madre quiere hablar contigo, sabes que no debes preocuparse.

Está bien, dale el teléfono - quizás escuche la voz de su madre lograría despejar su mente. Oía del otro lado del teléfono como Kenny le entregaba el teléfono a Kuchel. - ¿cómo ha estado madre ?.

Mi pequeño ... Te Extraño tanto - la voz rasposa y débil de su madre debido a la enfermedad, la causaba tristeza. - Hable con mi vieja amiga hace un rato, me dijo que estabas ya adaptado a su hogar. Me alegra que te sientas más cómodo.

No te preocupes madre, estoy bien. El señor y la señora Arckeman han sido amables, siempre me dicen que te de sus saludos. - escuchar a su madre tuvo lo calmaba.

¿Cuando vendrás a visitarme? - preguntaba su dulce madre. Estaba pensando en ir el próximo fin de semana, necesitó cerciorarse de que su madre se sentiría bien.

Pronto iré a una visitarte, tranquila madre - charló unos minutos de su madre, insiste en que contará cómo era su nueva escuela. Le contó que compartía con dos compañeros para tranquilizarla, porque pensaba que no haría amigos. - la cuatro ojos me saca de quicio de vez en cuando, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

¿Y qué tal las cosas con la pequeña Mikasa? - La pregunta lo descolocó un poco, había olvidado que su madre también conocía a la chica. - ¿cariño? ¿Estás ahí?

Si, si estoy aquí ... eh ... bien, es una mocosa malcriada - que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero omitiría eso con su madre - no intercambiamos muchas palabras, pero bien.

Aún recuerdo cómo cuidabas de ella cuando eran un niño - su madre comenzó a lanzar, hasta el esfuerzo de hablar le afectaba - era una pequeña adorable, cuidala y mandale mis saludos, aunque no creo que me recuerde.

Está bien madre, descansando no debes esforzarte demasiado - el no recordaba mucho como había sido su relación con Mikasa de niños y lo que le contaba su madre le causaba una sensación extraña - hablamos otro día, adiós madre. - Su madre se despidió también, no espero que Kenny tome el teléfono y él colgó. Se acostó sobre su cama y cerró sus ojos.

Fin del Pov de Levi.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa ya estaba por llegar a la escuela, iba a tan sumida en la música que estaba reproduciendo en su celular que no notó que alguien venía detrás de ella, reclamando su atención. Alguien le había agarrado del brazo causándole sorpresa a la chica que voló de inmediato a la defensiva, estuvo a punto de golpear a la persona que había asustado, pero al ver quién era se detuvo.

¡Eren! Me asustaste, casi te golpeó - diciendo molesta y soltando el agarre del chico con brusquedad. - ¿que quieres?

Mikasa, ¿no crees que es el tiempo que pueden sentarnos a conversar? - Eren era especificado por ser persistente y ella sabía que siempre que tenía la oportunidad, insistir en hablar.

¿Cómo te hago entender que no quiero escuchar nada de ti? - Se había volteado dispuesta a seguir su camino. - No te pedí explicaciones antes y no las quiero ahora.

Mikasa… Antes de todo, éramos grandes amigos - al escuchar esas palabras la chica se detuvo en seco y tuvo una punzada en su corazón. - éramos el apoyo del otro, fui un estúpido al no contarte la verdad, pero tuve tanto miedo de perderte. Tengo la esperanza de que aún podemos volver a ser ami ...

¡NO! - Estaba llorando y no lo había notado, pero tenía tanta rabia que no le importaba que Eren la viera así. - ¡no podemos volver a ser amigos !, los amigos no tienen secretos y menos de ese tipo. Confiaba en ti Eren, un peso de tu falta de interés seguía ahí para ti, era una estúpida que no quiso ver la verdad hasta que la tuvo en su cara.

Eren bajó su mirada, las palabras de Mikasa le lastimaban porque era cierto todo lo que dijeron. La chica comenzó a secar sus lágrimas y espero alguna respuesta del chico, en sus grises ojos solo se reflejaba la rabia que tuvo éxito, pero no hubo reacción alguna de parte del chico. Se volteó y caminó lo más rápido posible para alejarse de él. Eren intentó tomarla una vez más del brazo, pero la chica se fue casi corriendo, resignado camino hacia la escuela.

Le faltaba el aire, no había respirado desde que comenzó a caminar. Se escondió tras un árbol que se hallaba en el camino, se apoyó sobre el y por fin soltó todo el aire acumulado, dejar escapar un sollozo. Sentía rabia no quería estar así otra vez, detestaba sentirse débil. No quería llegar a la escuela aún, quería calmarse para no preocuparse a sus amigos y evitar contarles lo sucedido.

No engañarás a nadie, te ves fatal - su día no podría empeorar más, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos al chico que le estaba quitando el sueño durante las noches.

¿Acaso estás siguiéndome? - miraba en dirección opuesta al chico, mientras se limpiaba el rostro que seguía húmedo por culpa de las lágrimas, no quería que la viera así. - si no te molesta, quiero estar sola. - intentó alejarse de la persona, pero este antes de que lo hiciera la mano, solo el contacto con él le causó una electricidad en el cuerpo, obligando a voltear a verlo.

¿Qué te pasó? - al ver su rostro enrojecido por haber llorado frunció en ceño y la precisión detenida, buscando algún indicio para entender qué pasaba. - ¿alguien te hizo algo? - de solo pensar eso, le molestaba.

No ... - Estaba incómoda por las preguntas del chico, aun no le soltaba la mano a Levi y sus ojos pasaban del rostro del chico a sus manos unidas. - solo quiero estar sola.

Bien entonces vayámonos de aquí - apretó más el agarre de su mano y jalo a la chica para que caminara junto a él.

Eh ... ¿a dónde vamos? La escuela queda para el otro lado. - se ruborizó al ver que la gente los miraba como iban juntos de la mano y Levi aparentemente no inmutarse. - Levi ... ¿me estás escuchando?

Quiero que tengas tu revancha. - Le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, provocando un hormigueo a la chica, aunque su mirada seguía triste, Levi seguía viéndola atractiva.

¿No piensas ir a clases? - ella seguía confundida por el actuar de Levi, pero la idea le comenzaba agradar, quería desahogarse de alguna manera y entrenando era su mejor método. - está bien, quiero mi revancha. - aunque no quería soltar la mano del chico, lo hice porque tenía que ver a la gente los miraba mucho, camino a su lado en silencio hasta llegar al gimnasio.

Ambos se dirigieron a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa, colocándose el uniforme de deporte de la escuela. Constaba de una camiseta sin mangas blanca y un corto negro con la insignia de la escuela a un costado. Se reunieron donde se encontraban un saco de boxeo.

Bien, esta vez estaré preparada a tus sucias jugadas - ya preparada en posición de combate miraba al chico fijamente.

Muéstrame que tan buena eres, utiliza manos y pies si deseas - Levi también se posicionó y espero a que ella lanza el primer golpe.

Mikasa analizó la situación en un segundo, tanteo el terreno lanzando unos golpes rápidos y Levi los esquivaba con facilidad. Buscaba algún punto al cual atacar, pero el chico tenía una posición casi perfecta, tenía que concentrarse. Pasaron un minutos donde solo Mikasa lanzaba golpes de puños y pie, Levi solo la analizaba.

¿Seguirás bailando o pelearás en algún momento? - ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia de que solo la esquivara, quería ver su velocidad y su modo de ataque.

Levi solo sonríe y comenzó a lanzar golpes de puño, casi la pilla desprevenida pero terminó esquivar cada uno de los golpes. Comenzar a golpear y lograr detener los golpes del otro con una perfecta repetición, cada vez más rápido y con más intensidad. Hasta que Levi tuvo el mismo método que la vez anterior, el golpe por detrás de la pierna para desestabilizarla y lanzarla al suelo, pero no contó que la chica lo agarraria de su camiseta y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo Levi sobre Mikasa. Ambos respiraban agitados, se miraban fijamente a los ojos y sonreían.

Te dije que tenía preparada - hablaba entrecortado por el cansancio.

Debo confesar que no me espere esa bajeza de tu parte - declarando irónicamente mientras seguía sonriendo.

Ambos seguía en la misma posición sin intención de moverse. La distancia para ellos estaba siendo un problema, Levi quería poner fin a sus dudas y Mikasa lo ayudaba a aclararlas. Sin pensarlo Levi beso a Mikasa, mientras que ella tomo la cabeza del chico con ambas manos para atraerlo más hacia ella. Era un beso lleno desesperación, de ganas de quitarse las dudas, de entender que sentían por el otro. Fue un beso con la fuerza exacta como para ser delicado. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron fijo a los ojos por unos segundos.

Entonces ... Creo que es un empate. - Levi mirando los labios de la chica, que seguían húmedos por el beso.

Eres un tramposo. - Le regalo una sonrisa divertida. No recibió la cuenta que comenzó a llegar más gente a entrenar hasta que escuchó a una persona carraspeando.

Eh ... No quiero molestar, pero a unas cuadras más arriba hay un motel por si no lo sabían - el sujeto se tenía divertido al presenciar aquella escena.

Mikasa empujó a Levi y se sentó rápidamente ruborizada hasta las orejas, el chico por su lado desvió su mirada y un nivel rubor subía por su rostro por unos segundos hasta que volvió a recuperar su templo habitual.

Gracias por el dato amigo - se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica. - vamos a otro lugar.

La chica aceptó darle la mano y ambos fueron a darse una ducha. Al salir ninguno de nuestros sucesos, caminaron a un parque y se sentaron en el pasto, el silencio está vez sí era incómodo, ambos preguntamos qué habíamos sucedido hace un par de minutos atrás. Mikasa pensó dar el primer paso esta vez.

Lo de hace un rato… - Busca las palabras para preguntar exactamente lo que quería saber. - ¿por qué me besaste? - Levi fijamente mirar a los ojos fijamente.

No se que diablos me sucede contigo, pero no pude evitar hacer lo que hice - su rostro siempre tan neutral, su mirada tan serena. - No puedo mantener una distancia prudente contigo, no puedo respetar el espacio personal y aun no entiendo bien el por qué, pero si te molestas o algo, lo siento. - la chica no sabia que responder, no se había molestado por el beso, al contrario, el beso le había gustado y mucho. Las palabras del chico la habían sorprendido.

No ... No me molestaste - le daba vergüenza el confesar eso, pero era la verdad. - porque tal vez comparto lo que me dijiste. - Levi la miró sorprendido ante su confesión, el temor y la duda se iban disipando.

Estuvieron descansando en el pasto mirando al cielo en silencio un largo tiempo, ya no se sentían incómodos. Charlaron de su pelea y de los movimientos que habían realizado, mientras pasaban las horas.

Gracias - dijo luego de un silencio que se había creado. Levi la miró con duda. - gracias por ayudarme a despejarme. - el chico le dedico una sonrisa.

Vamos, ya es tarde y tengo hambre. - Se pusieron de pie y avanzaron a caminar en dirección a casa.

No sabían que pasaría al llegar a casa, si hubiéramos llamado de la escuela o tal vez sus amigos. Aunque no lo creía, porque ella les había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no iría a clases porque no había tenido bien. Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, pero lo que más resaltaba fue aquel beso que la hizo sentir de una manera que nunca había tenido.

* * *

**Uwu no vemoooos!**


	8. ¿Me gusta?

**holaaa! espero les guste este capitulo :)**

**PD: SNK no pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, la madre de Mikasa estaba esperándolos junto con la puerta de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, habían llamado de la escuela.

Espero que ambos tengan una explicación. - Mikasa busco en los ojos del chico alguna salida al problema, pero Levi se vio tan sereno como siempre.

Lo siento señora Arckeman, me convencí a Mikasa en ir conmigo al gimnasio y perdernos las clases de hoy. - sin mentiras, el chico dijo la verdad y ambas mujeres lo miraron con sorpresa, definitivamente este chico iba sin rodeos.

Es ... Esta bien, pero eso no evitará un castigo. - Mikasa miró enojada a Levi, habría castigada. - para AMBOS. - Levi se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que de mucho mucho su madre no lo castigaba, por no decir nunca. Mikasa río victoriosa, no sería la única.

Disculpe señora Arckeman pe ... - No alcanzo a terminar la oración, porque la madre de Mikasa había entrado en la casa ignorando por completo al chico.

Me parece justo - Mikasa reía mientras entraba a la casa. - Además, es tu culpa.

Yo no te obligue - había fruncido el ceño, no podía creer que estaba castigado. Se respondió a su habitación sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Mikasa se había dirigido a la cocina donde su madre preparaba la cena. No miraba a Mikasa aunque no se vio molesta, al contrario, se vio contenta. La chica tomó un vaso para beber jugo mientras observaba a su madre.

¿Estas molesta conmigo? - planteó mientras se servía el jugo. - no te veo enojada, ¿que tienes?

Si estoy molesta porque hayas faltado a clases, si esa es tu pregunta, pero estoy contenta porque tenía razón. - Su madre la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro y Mikasa no pudo sentirse más confundida. - Kuchel estará más tranquila ahora. - al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Levi acompañado de esa oración, Mikasa se atraganto con el jugo y comenzó a toser. Estaba rojo y había escupido el jugo ensuciando el suelo.

Que .. ¿De qué ... hablas? - estaba tratando de estabilizar su respiración, pero su garganta aún estaba resentida por haber ahogado. - ¿que han hablado ustedes?

Nada cariño, nada - se reía al ver a su hija mirándola queriendo entenderla. - Ayúdame a preparar la cena, pero antes limpia el suelo. - Mikasa solo asintió y fue a buscar algo para limpiar.

Levi en su habitación se había acostado sobre la cama, comenzó a analizar su día y todos los acontecimientos. No tenía nada de eso planeado, pero al ver a Mikasa llorando de esa manera definitivamente no le había agradado, no quiso preguntarle el porqué de su tristeza, solo ayudaría a olvidar. Definitivamente esa chica comenzó a despertar sentimientos que estaba olvidando. Al cerrar sus ojos recordaba a Mikasa tan cerca de su rostro, sus ojos grises con un brillo que lo volvía loco, sus labios que dibujaban una sonrisa tan pura. La había besado y había tenido sentido tan bien, un beso con perfecta repetición. Se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, quería besarla otra vez. Un mensaje en su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_Hermano, nos tienes en el olvido. Espero estés bien en esa ciudad, Isabel no para pedirme que te vayamos a visitar, dados que si no la llamas te golpeara cuando vuelvas a ver. Cuidate_

Hemos olvidado llamar a sus amigos o tal vez no había querido, ya que también los extrañaba y llamarlos lo hacían poner de mal humor por no poder estar con ellos, optó por llamar a su querida amiga antes de que se enojara más. Sonó 3 veces y la chica contestó.

_¡HERMANO! que felicidad, te extraño demasiado -_ escuchar la voz de Isabel lo relajanteba tanto, también la extrañaba. - _dime como te han tratado en esa casa, ¿quieres que vaya por ti? puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, pero vuelve._

_Estoy bien Isabel, _ _los amigos de mi tío me ha tratado bien, relajate -_ escuchando al otro lado del celular como Farlan le llamó a Isabel que preguntara cuándo iría a visitarlos - _iré el próximo fin de semana a visitar a mi madre y pasare a verlos a ustedes_

_¿En serio ?, te estaremos esperando -_ no sé si contarles a sus amigos sobre Mikasa, tal vez era muy pronto - _hemos ido a ver a tu madre de vez en cuando nos contactamos de ti un poco, ya que no nos habías llamado .¿Así que hay una chica en esa casa? -_ Kuchel consideraba a Farlan e Isabel como sus hijos y les contaba todo.

_¿Y eso que? -_ Se oyó irritado e Isabel comenzó a reír. - _Se lo que estás pensando y de seguro estás equivocada._

_Te conozco tanto que ya se cuando quieres evitar contarnos algo, sin insistir. -_ Recurrir a contarles cuando viajará el fin de semana. - _si quieres tráela contigo cuando vengas, me gustaría conocer a mi cu ... -_ Farlan le había arrebatado el celular a la chica. - _Hermano espero verte pronto, te extrañamos. _\- y corto.

¿Llevar a Mikasa con él? No sabía si ella aceptaría, pero tampoco quería preguntarle. Optó por olvidar la propuesta, se colocó sus audífonos, puso música y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Luego de una hora, Mikasa ya había terminado de preparar la cena con su madre y habían servido la comida, solo faltaba que llegara a su padre y que Levi se dignara a salir de su habitación.

Hija ve a buscar a Levi, se le enfriara la comida. - Mikasa puso sus ojos en blanco y asintió antes de ir a buscar al chico.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Levi, golpeó 3 veces sin recibir respuesta. No iba a entrar otra vez para que él volviera a molestar, así que podía llamar a su habitación.

¿Estás sordo o que? La cena está lista. - una vez más no recibió respuestas de parte del chico. - si no llegas conmigo al comedor me volveré por ti y creeme que no seré amable enano.

Silencio Ya se estaba molestando, volvió a golpear la puerta y nada. Ya aburrida de hacerlo entró de golpe a la habitación, encontrando al chico durmiendo con sus audífonos puestos. Mikasa se detuvo unos segundos y lo que pasó, el chico hasta dormido seguía con el ceño fruncido, ya era parte de él esa expresión, pero aún así se veía sereno. Comenzó a caminar despacio hasta situarse al lado de la cama, se puso de rodilla para admirar mejor su rostro y no pudo ni darse cuenta, pero ya estaba viendo sus labios, los que había besado hace un par de horas atrás, sus labios habían sido tan suaves Se tocó sus labios recordando ese momento y leve rubor en sus mejillas se asomó.

Estúpido enano. - susurro por lo bajo, mientras seguía mirando a Levi dormir.

No se había percatado de que Levi la estaba observando hasta que se movió, haciendo que Mikasa se sobresaltada y se sonrojara.

Estoy empezando a creer que te gusta más mi habitación que la tuya. - Se había sacado los audífonos y se fregaba los ojos con pereza. - ahora dime, ¿qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, aparte de acosarme?

¿Acosarte? Vine a despertarte, te llamó más de 10 veces a tu puerta y no ... - Levi no la dejo terminar de hablar, ya que se estaba poniendo de pie.

¿Y no pudiste evitar quedarte viéndome? Tengo el sueño ligero, si me hubieras movido un pelo o me hubiera despertado - Mikasa sonrojada lo miraba enojada. - así que dime la verdad.

¿Sueño ligero? Te llamé y golpee la puerta y no despertaste - se había puesto de pie y cruzó sus brazos, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo por ser tan egocéntrico.

Estaba con audífonos, por si no lo notaste - tengamos sus audífonos, pasandolos por delante del rostro de la chica. - bueno ya me despertaste, ahora puedes salir de mi habitación.

Mikasa le hizo un desprecio antes de salir, Levi sonrió de lado cuando la chica había desaparecido de su campo visual, le gustaba sacarla de quicio.

Cenaron en silencio, el padre de Mikasa no había llegado aún del trabajo, apenas había terminado de cenar cada vez que recuperaba su plato y habían sido sus habitaciones.

A Mikasa no le gustaba que su padre no llegara a cenar y mucho menos que pasara tan poco tiempo en casa, desde lo ascendido del puesto pasaba menos hora con ella y su madre. Se mudó al baño y se dio una ducha para relajarse un poco, aún seguía molesta por cómo Levi la había echado de su habitación.

Estúpido enano. - declaró en la ducha mientras se esparcía el champú por su cabello. El chico la sacaba de quicio, aunque había sido revés la situación, ella también lo habría echado de su habitación.

Terminó de ducharse, cepillo y seco su cabello, lavo sus dientes y se puso la adorable pijama. Cuando estaba acomodándose para dormir su celular comenzó a sonar, cuando vio el nombre salía en la pantalla suspiro resignada.

_¡Mikasa! Se que es tarde, pero no me aguante hasta mañana, ¿estás bien? _\- su querida amiga, tan impaciente. - _Eren se acercó a preguntar por ti en el receso y dedujimos que habían hablado otra vez._

_Estoy bien Sasha, mañana te cuento que sucedió. -_ No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero ya le había hecho una promesa a su amiga. - _Estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana._

Un bufido de su amiga sonó del otro lado del celular antes de despedirse, se acomodó bien su almohada y cerró los ojos cayendo inmediatamente rendida por el sueño.

_**Mikasa ~**_

A la mañana siguiente despertó apenas sonó su alarma, se preparó para ir a la escuela y perdió su desayuno sin ninguna novedad, Levi esta vez la dejó en paz y salió tranquilamente de su casa.

Llegando a la escuela divisó a sus dos amigos esperándola en la entrada, ambos movieron sus manos en señal de saludo para que la chica los viera.

Hola Mikasa - Armin abrazo a su amiga, sabía que cuando hablaba con Eren se ponía triste. - te ves de mejor ánimo hoy. - la chica le regaló una sonrisa fugaz, pero el chico sonrió al notarlo.

Les dije que estoy bien, no se preocupen - caminaron juntos hasta su salón. Antes de llegar Sasha la agarro del brazo para que la chica volteara.

¿Me dirás que paso? - Mikasa suspiro y asintió, se puso a caminar en dirección a los baños de chica, esperando que su amiga la siguiera. - esperame Mikasa.

Una vez en los baños, esperaron hasta que se fuera de la última chica y Sasha miró expectante a su amiga.

Eren me pidió que volviéramos a ser amigos - ya estaba resignada a contarle todo a amiga. Sasha solo la miró invitándolo a seguir la historia. - luego de gritarle que no, fui lejos a otro lugar y ...

¿Y? ¿Por qué no volviste a la escuela después de eso? - Mikasa se incomodó ante esa pregunta, pero tenía que contar si o si, se lo había prometido a su amiga.

Y ... apareció Levi, yo vio llorando y yo dije que fuéramos a otro lugar. - su amiga no podría tener los ojos más abiertos junto con su boca. - eh ... Sasha puedo ver hasta lo que cenaste anoche, no me mires así.

Perdón, perdón - ya había vuelto a la normalidad. - que suertuda eres Mikasa, si ese chico me invita a salir, uf.

Sasha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - descubrí que seguir contándole lo que había sucedido después con Levi, a la chica no le caería tan bien, porque al parecer le gustaba Levi. Su amiga asintió. - ¿a ti te gusta Levi?

¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta a ti? - inquirió su amiga. Mikasa se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. - ¡Aja! ¡Te gusta !.

¿QUÉ ?, no. Para nada - divertido su cara ardiendo, mientras que su amiga se reía divertida. - a ti te gusta.

Mikasa, no me gusta. Es guapo, como varios chicos que hay en esta escuela, pero no quiero decir que me guste. No lo conozco. - Mikasa estaba confundida. - Solo lo hizo para molestarte.

¿A mi? - su amiga cada vez se veía más divertida porque Mikasa no dejaba de sonrojarse - no me gusta Levi.

Bueno, bueno lo que tu digas, sigue contándome que pasó después con el guapo de Levi. - Le dio golpes con el codo a su amiga.

Nos fuimos al gimnasio a entrenar, tuvimos una pelea de boxeo y ... - Mikasa se detuvo, no se atrevería a contar el resto. - y ya es hora de que entremos a clases.

Antes de que Mikasa saliera del baño, Sasha la detuvo del brazo.

Detente muchachita - la cara de la chica estaba dándole miedo a Mikasa, la mirada de Sasha era como cuando contaban historias de terror y se enfocaba el rostro con una linterna desde abajo-termina la historia, me lo prometiste.

Está bien - puso sus ojos en blanco y pudo - nos besamos. - y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, dejando a Sasha con la boca tan abierta que parecía que casi tocaba el suelo. Mientras caminaba los gritos de emoción de su amiga detrás de ella, sin mirarla ya sabía que estaba saltando de la emoción, Mikasa no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**en el otro capitulo vendra la parte de Levi , nos vemoooos :)**


	9. La otra cara de la moneda

**Holaaaa! he regresado e.e espero les guste **

**PD: SNK no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

**Levi~**

Tardó un poco más que de costumbre en darse una ducha, cuando estuvo listo se vistió de su uniforme y peinó su cabello, dejándolo como a él le gustaba. Cuando fue al comedor, se encontró solo en el lugar, la chica aún no llegaba a tomar desayuno. Se preparó una taza de té negro, su té favorito, no quiso comer. Mikasa llegó justo cuando estaba acabando su cereal, no quiso molestarla, ni saludarla. Fue un desayuno tranquilo para ambos.

Ya camino a la escuela se encontró con la loca de su amiga y al cejotas esperando en la entrada de la escuela. Estaba comenzando a apreciarlos, pero nunca superarían a Farlan e Isabel, que extrañaba mucho por cierto.

¡Enano! Te estábamos esperando - la chica se abalanzó a abrazar al azabache - vamos a clases.

Suéltame cuatro-ojos - se separó de su amiga, quien hacía un puchero por su reacción, pero luego volvió a sonreír. - deberías controlar a esta loca. - dijo mirando a su amigo rubio.

Si lo hago, no me soltara a mi - decía divertido Erwin, mientras Hange volvía a hacer un puchero.

Cuando iban caminando hacia la sala de clases, Levi vio a Mikasa caminando con su amiga amante de la comida siguiéndola. También noto como su otro amigo se había quedado solo afuera de la sala, hasta que se acercó a él tipo con el que Mikasa tenía "problemas", vio que iban hacia el baño y quiso seguirlos.

… ¿Qué opinas enano, iras o no? - no había prestado atención a sus amigos desde que comenzó a mirar al amigo de Mikasa con ese tipo que con sólo verlo le molestaba. - ¿Levi me escuchaste?

Ah, si como quieras cuatro-ojos - decía sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga - voy al baño. - y salió tras los dos chicos que iban caminando.

Cuando llegó al baño tomó su celular y fingió estar revisando sus redes sociales mientras oía lo que los chicos conversaban.

Armin, ¿crees que algún día Mikasa pueda perdonarme? - preguntaba cabizbajo el ojiverde.

Tu la conoces tanto como yo, aun está lastimada y es mejor que dejes de acercarte a intentar hablar con ella - el chico rubio lo miraba triste, para él era complicado que sus mejores amigos no se hablaran y él estaba en medio, pero el decidió apoyar a su amiga a pesar de todo. - dale tiempo.

La extraño Armin, se que fui un idiota pero quiero volver a ser lo que éramos antes. - su amigo lo miraba con duda.

Pero Eren… Tu estas con Annie ¿no? - Levi no entendía bien que hablaban y ya estar moviendo su dedo en su celular le estaba aburriendo, se iba a marchar a su sala. - ¿O es que ahora vienes a darte cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por Mikasa? - tanto Levi como el mocoso que al parecer se llamaba Eren se sorprendieron por la palabras del rubio.

Yo… - Eren se tocaba el cabello y miraba para todos lados menos a Armin - yo… No lo se. - Levi salió de ahí sin terminar de oír la conversación, no sabía porque pero se sentía molesto, ese mocoso lo ponía de mal humor y no sabía bien porque.

¡Tsk! Estúpido moco… - no logró terminar la frase porque chocó con algo, más bien con alguien. - fijate por donde vas.

Tu tuviste la culpa,¿ acaso te viene persiguiendo la policía o algo? - la chica estaba en el suelo debido al choque con Levi - ¿podremos tener algún día en paz tu y yo?. - El chico puso sus ojos en blanco y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Estaba distraído, lo siento - Mikasa se sorprendió al oír al chico disculpándose - ¿no tienes que entrar a clases ya?

¿Y tu? - preguntaba cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo de pies a cabeza - ¿o piensas escaparte otra vez?

¿Por qué? ¿Quieres escaparte conmigo? - la miraba divertido, le gustaba verla sonrojarse, toda esa molestia que sentía minutos antes se habían desvanecido con sólo verla ruborizarse - es broma, iré a clases. Nos vemos Mocosa.

Idiota - se dio vuelta y caminó hasta su sala de clases, Levi hizo lo mismo y caminó hasta su sala.

No pudo prestar mucha atención a la clase, porque seguía pensando en lo que había escuchado, a ese mocoso le gustaba Mikasa, no sabía muy bien su historia con ella, pero no había que ser un genio para saber que ambos fueron novios o algo por el estilo, pero también sabía que algo le había hecho a Mikasa para verla llorar después de hablar con él. Estaba pensando demasiado y le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Enano, ¿estás bien? - no había notado que su amiga lo miraba preocupada de hace unos minutos - tienes una cara desastrosa, ¿te duele la cabeza?

Un poco y tu voz chillona no me ayuda - no quería ser grosero, pero el dolor crecía más cada vez que su amiga le hablaba.

¿Por qué no pides permiso para ir al baño? - su amigo le tocaba el hombro para animarlo - de verdad que te ves fatal.

Estoy bien, solo es un estúpido dolor de cabeza - un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando, cerraba sus ojos y se afirmaba la cabeza con ambas manos. No notó que su amiga se había puesto de pie y le había pedido permiso para llevarlo a la enfermería, hasta que llegó su lado y lo tomó del brazo para ponerlo de pie. - ¿que haces? Cuatro-ojos estoy bien - y otra puntada en la cabeza venía, ¿que le pasaba?.

Caminaron o más bien Hange lo arrastró hasta la enfermería, cuando entraron la enfermera los recibió dejando a Levi en la camilla. Preguntó qué había pasado y su amiga le explicaba lo sucedido.

Bien, Levi ¿sueles tener estos dolores de cabeza? - preguntaba la enfermera anotando todo en un computador, Levi solo negó con la cabeza y fue otra puntada la que sintió en su cabeza. - okey, ¿fumas? ¿bebes alcohol?

No. - decía molesto por la situación, no le gustaba que lo llenarán de preguntas.

Mm…¿tomas algún medicamento?, ¿tomaste desayuno? - esta mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio - necesito saber, por favor contestame Levi.

No tomo medicamentos y no tomé desayuno, solo tomé té negro, pero no es primera vez, así que no creo que sea por eso. - no siempre tomaba desayuno y nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte como el de ahora.

Mm… Puede ser fatiga de todos modos, acabas de cambiarte de escuela, eso genera estrés y que no te alimentes como es debido tampoco ayuda, puedo que por eso sea tu dolor tan fuerte de cabeza. Solo puedo darte esto para el dolor, pero te recomiendo a que vayas al médico si vuelves a tener un dolor de cabeza como ese, el cuerpo siempre avisa cuando algo pasa. - le entregó una pastilla con un vaso de agua, esperaba que hiciera efecto.

Tragó la pastilla, se recostó sobre la camilla y cerró sus ojos, lo único que quería era que el dolor se desapareciera cuando abriera los ojos.

Hange puedes volver a clases, Levi puede quedarse hasta que el dolor pase - escucho un bufido de parte de su amiga y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Al pasar los minutos el dolor iba disminuyendo.

¿Cómo va la adaptación a la nueva escuela? Veo que has hecho amigos, Hange es una buena chica - Levi solo la observaba hablar, la enfermera era una mujer mayor, su cabello canoso y sus arrugas decían que tenía más de 40 años, pero su voz era dulce. - espero que ese dolor de cabeza no sea por una chica - decía divertida la enfermera.

¡Tsk! No tengo ese tipo de preocupaciones, ya puedo volver a clases, me siento mejor - y no mentía, la pastilla estaba haciendo su efecto y el dolor estaba desapareciendo - gracias por darme esa pastilla.

De nada cariño, puedes volver a clases - decía con una tierna sonrisa mientras seguía anotando cosas en el computador.

Salió de la enfermería y volvió a clases, cuando se sentó sus amigos voltearon a verlo.

¿Qué? ¿Les debo dinero o que? - miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus amigos.

Sip, ya se le pasó - decía contenta su amiga. Levi puso sus ojos en blanco. - no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera.

Dejalo tranquilo, no queremos que le vuelva a doler la cabeza - Erwin le tocaba el hombro a su amigo, para animarlo. - vamos a almorzar. - y el timbre del recreo sonó.

Se había perdido toda una clase por su dolor de cabeza pero ya estaba mejor, camino al casino vio otra vez a ese chico de ojos verdes caminando pero con una chica rubia tomada de su mano, decidió ignorar las preguntas que venían a su cabeza y se sentó en el sitio de siempre con sus amigos. Espero a que la chica se sentará donde siempre para poder verla de lejos como conversaba con sus amigos. Hoy se veía más linda que otros días, tal vez porque se veía más sonriente que días anteriores, no lo sabía.

Entonces Levi, ¿si irás verdad? - su amiga volvió a preguntarle si iría, no sabía a dónde. - ¿a quién miras tanto? Ah…

¿A dónde quieres que vaya cuatro-ojos? - lo miraba molesto por haberlo interrumpido. Pero su amiga lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa y Erwin se reía de ambos - ¿que mierda te pasa?

Así que ella es tu dolor de cabeza - decía dándole golpecitos con la punta de los dedos a Levi - te gusta Arckeman ¿eh?

Estas hablando estupideces, no me gusta esa mocosa. - decía cruzando los brazos y desviando su mirada. - ¿me dirás a donde quieres que vaya?

Erwin cómo se llamaba la chica Arckeman, no me acuerdo - agarraba del brazo a su amigo y lo samarreaba para que contestara.

Hange deja de moverme, se llama Mikasa Arckeman - a Hange le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y miraba a Levi.

¿Qué le pasa a esta loca? - Levi se sentía ignorado, Erwin levantó sus hombro y luego miró a Hange.

¡Hey Mikasa! - Levi abrió los ojos al ver lo que hacía su amiga - ¡MIKASA! - Levi tomó del brazo a su amiga para que lo mirara.

Mikasa y sus amigos miraban al trío del otro lado, no entendían qué pasaba. ¿Qué se supone que haces cuatro-ojos de mierda? - Hange reía y saludaba a Mikasa que miraba extrañada. - te juro que si le dices algo raro te rompere tus estúpidas gafas.

¡Mikasa! ¿Puedes venir un segundo? - la mataría, eso era seguro. Mikasa se puso de pie y caminó hacia Hange y los chicos - ¿Mikasa, quieres venir a una fiesta que haré en mi casa este fin de semana, puedes llevar a tus amigos si quieres? Entre más seamos, mejor. - ese era tu sucio plan, pensaba Levi.

Eh… Pero si apenas nos acabamos de conocer, de hecho no se ni siquiera tu nombre. - mikasa estaba llena de dudas y miraba a Levi enojada, pensaba que él tenía algo que ver. - creo que n…

¡Ah! Pero eso tiene solución, soy Hange, el es Erwin y el enano de aquí es Levi. - decía señalando al azabache que la miraba con odio - tu eres Mikasa y solo me faltaría conocer a tus amigos - les hacía una seña con la mano para que se acercaran todos.

Los amigos de Mikasa caminaron hacia dónde se encontraban los demás y Hange les propuso lo mismo que hace pocos minutos le había dicho a la chica.

¿Una fiesta? ¡Genial! Claro que iremos, ¿cierto chicos? - preguntaba alegre la chica amante de la comida al resto de amigos de Mikasa. - Mikasa tu también tienes que venir - decía dándole codazos a la chica que ponía sus ojos en blanco, los demás amigos decían que si también.

Genial, denme sus numeros de celular y les mandaré mi dirección, nos vemos este fin de semana - se despidieron y volvieron a sentarse en su lugar, Levi y Mikasa no dijeron nada en todo ese tiempo, se dedicaron a mirarse enojados el uno con el otro. - listo, ahora tienes que venir si o si enano.

No iré. - y se puso de pie para ir a buscar su almuerzo.

El almuerzo constó básicamente de Hange tratando de convencer a Levi para ir a su fiesta, pero el chico no daba su brazo a torcer no iría a su estúpida fiesta. Luego las clases continuaron normal, a Levi no le volvió a dolor la cabeza y tampoco siguió pensando lo que había sucedido hoy.

Las clases acabaron y todos los alumnos se iban desesperados a sus casa o cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la escuela, Levi guardaba sus cosas tranquilamente mientras Hange lo apuraba para salir luego de ahí.

Si quieren váyanse, quiero irme solo hoy. - decía mientras cerraba el cierre de su bolso y lo acomodaba en su hombro.

Está bien, por hoy te dejaremos en paz - decía Hange cruzando sus brazos - solo porque te dolió mucho la cabeza hoy enano, nos vemos mañana.

Tanto Hange como Erwin se despidieron del azabache dejándolo solo en la sala. Levi comenzó a caminar mientras se colocaba sus audífonos y buscaba alguna canción para el camino.

Iba sumergido en sus pensamientos y en la música que no notó que alguien venía detrás de él. Hasta que sintió un golpe en su brazo, volteo a ver quien había sido y se llevó una sorpresa.

¿Estás siguiéndome? - la chica lo miraba enojada - espero que no pienses que lo de la fiesta fue idea mía.

¿En serio quieres que no piense eso? Nunca he cruzado palabras con esa chica y justamente ahora me invita a su fiesta - el tono de ironía en sus palabras le causaban gracia a Levi.

Nadie te obliga a ir de todos modos, no tienes que exagerar - le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

No conoces a Sasha - la verdad es que cuando las invitaron a la fiesta, Sasha no dejó de hablar de eso durante todo el almuerzo y la clase, estaba muy emocionada y cuando Mikasa dijo que no iría, la chica se enojó y le hizo prometer que iría si o si. - a veces me saca de quicio…

¿Por qué te molesta ir? ¿Acaso no te gustan las fiestas? - preguntaba curioso - ¿o es que no te gusta bailar?

No me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente, a las únicas personas que me agrada tener cerca las puedo contar con una sola mano - Levi la observó mientras caminaban a casa.

Bueno, al menos no tienes que pensar qué harás este fin de semana. - levantaba sus hombros despreocupado.

¿Y tú estás bien? - Levi se sobresaltó unos segundo ante la pregunta y volteo a verla extrañado. - lo pregunto porque estás más ojeroso de lo normal y… Porque la enfermera me comentó que "el alumno nuevo tuvo su primera visita a la enfermería"

¿Y tú qué hacías en la enfermería? - ignoro por completo la pregunta de la chica.

Hoy tuve clases de gimnasia y siempre me lastimó los nudillos cuando practico boxeo, así que voy a la enfermería a conseguirme vendas - mientras le contaba le miraba sus nudillos que estaban vendados - paso gran parte de mis días ahí, entonces tengo confianza con la señora Olga.

Así que pasas en la enfermería… - así que ese era el nombre de la enfermera, tiene cara de Olga de todos modos, pensaba Levi. - me dolía mucho la cabeza y la cuatro-ojos de Hange me llevó a la fuerza.

Pero… ¿ahora estas bien? - había curiosidad en esos ojos grises que miraban a Levi detenidamente. Levi podía ver su ojos por horas, perderse en ellos sin tener intenciones de encontrarse. - creo que no.

Estoy bien, es solo que hoy estoy un poco distraído - apartó su mirada bruscamente de los ojos de la chica. - tu deberías preocuparte más por ti y ser más cuidadosa con tus manos - decía señalando las manos de la chica, que rápidamente escondió en sus bolsillos.

Estoy bien, no me duelen - no se dio ni cuenta y Levi ya le había tomado una mano para revisar sus nudillos, un pequeño quejido salió de la boca la chica. - ¿que haces?

No te duele ¿no? - Mikasa intento soltar el agarre del chico, pero al hacerlo de dolían sus heridas. - deja de hacer eso, solo logras que te lastimes más, no te soltare la mano hasta ver cómo la tienes.

Mikasa cedió, le dolían los nudillos y el forcejeo no le ayudaba para nada mitigar el dolor. Levi le quitó cuidadosamente la venda, para que no le doliera a la chica. Cuando vio sus nudillos, Levi miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica y ella se ruborizó intentando que soltara su mano otra vez. Tenía hematomas en los nudillos y uno que otro con un corte.

¿Es un chiste? Debes usar guantes para practicar y lo sabes. - estaba molesto, sabía que cuando practicaba lo hacía para liberar la rabia y todo lo que acumulaba en su interior, pero no por eso debía lastimarse de esa manera. - cuando lleguemos a la casa, ve a mi habitación.

Soltó su mano y se colocó los audífonos y aceleró el paso, la chica se le quedó viendo y luego camino rápido para alcanzarlo. No sabía si estaba molesto con ella, ni entendía porque se preocupaba tanto, pero no quiso preguntar.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta la casa. Saludo a la madre de Mikasa y se dirigió a su habitación, buscó entre sus cosas un ungüento que siempre llevaba con él, solía hacer lo mismo que Mikasa cuando estaba molesto, la diferencia era que él golpeaba lo primero que veía. También sacó unas vendas limpias que guardaba en su velador, espero a que la chica apareciera en su habitación, pero estaba tardando demasiado o eso sentía él. Estaba molesto y no sabía muy bien el porqué. A los poco minutos la chica se asomó por su puerta.

¿Para qué quieres que esté aquí? - la mitad de su cuerpo se asomaba por la habitación del chico. Observó las vendas y el ungüento encima de la cama del chico. - no es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo misma.

Ven aquí, no te pregunté si querías o no. - la tomó del brazo para que entrara de una vez a la habitación y la sentó en una orilla de su cama. - dame tu mano, espero que no vuelvas a practicar hasta romperte los nudillos.

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de mi? - Levi estaba tan concentrado en curar bien sus heridas y que no le doliera ni un poco cuando las limpiará y aplicará el ungüento. - lo siento… Me dejo llevar cuando entrenó y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía todos mis nudillos ensangrentados y Sasha me obligó ir a la enfermería.

No tienes porque disculparte conmigo, solo ten más cuidado. - vendaba cuidadosamente la mano de la chica, sentía que si presionaba un poco más podía romperla, sus manos a pesar de los moretones y heridas, eran finas y delicadas. - ya está, ahora tendrás que esperar a que sanen para practicar otra vez.

No es necesario no me… - no continuó hablando porque Levi la miraba con el ceño demasiado fruncido. - está bien, cambia esa cara.

Mocosa obstinada, espero cumplas tu palabra. - no se había dado cuenta pero no había soltado la mano de la chica y no pretendía hacerlo. - ¿que pensabas mientras entrenabas?

Eso… Eso no es de tu incumbencia - soltó su mano del agarre de Levi de manera brusca y le causó una pequeña punzada de dolor, que reprimió para que el chico no lo notara. - gracias por curar mis heridas.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, cuando iba a tomar la manilla, Levi se adelantó y la tomó primero.

No creas que eso era todo - se puso de espalda a la puerta, bloqueando el paso a la salida. Mikasa lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

No me hagas romper mi palabra tan rápido, no quiero volver a abrir las heridas de mis nudillos contigo - decía cruzándose de brazos y golpeando el piso con un pie, a modo de impaciencia - déjame salir enano.

Está bien, si tantas son las ganas de irte… Abre la puerta, no me moveré de aquí. - Mikasa se acercó cuidadosamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Levi la miraba desafiante - te dije que no iba a moverme.

Cuando se acercaba a la manilla de la puerta, estaba más cerca del rostro de Levi y él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tomó la manilla y miró al chico y sintió su respiración en su rostro, volvían a estar a centímetros del otro. Levi pasaba su mirada de los ojos a los labios de la chica, lo estaba volviendo loco y quería terminar otra vez con esa estúpida distancia.

Mikasa sentía sus mejillas arder, pero tampoco retrocedía y ni siquiera intentaba abrir la puerta. Se estaba embriagado del perfume de Levi, perdiéndose en ese mar azul que poseían los ojos del chico, que la miraban tan detenidamente. No sabía que tenía ese chico que la tenía en las nubes cuando estaban tan cerca.

Me estás volviendo loco mocosa malcriada - quería besarla otra y otra vez, no entendía cómo podía gustarle tanto tenerla cerca, sentir su aroma, mirar esos ojos grises tan únicos, esos labios que siempre se veían humectados esa piel tan suave.

Callate enano - y lo beso, corto las distancia y lo beso. Tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y Levi la tomó de su menuda cintura y la acercó más a él, él beso duró más que la primera vez, se detuvieron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y continuaron besándose, esta vez Levi puso a Mikasa contra la puerta y afirmó su cabeza con cuidado para que no se golpeara con la puerta y con su otra mano seguía afirmando su cintura. La blusa de Mikasa estaba estorbando y Levi la levantó un poco y cuando tocó la piel de la chica, esta se sobresalto un segundo deteniendo el beso - creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Lo siento, no quise incomodarte - se separó de la chica, quizás era demasiado para ella. Pero para su sorpresa, Mikasa volvió a besarlo.

No es eso, solo estoy cansada. - le regalo una sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Se quedó de pie unos segundo analizando todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sonrió y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

* * *

**Nos Vemooos !**


	10. Conociendo el terreno

**Hola! perdón por la tardanza, tenia listo el capitulo pero no lo había subido. Espero les guste :)**

**PD: SNK no pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.**

* * *

Se quedó apoyada en la puerta cuando la cerró por unos segundos, no sabía bien qué había sucedido minutos atrás, pero de lo que estaba segura es que estaba ansiando hacerlo desde la última vez. Los besos de Levi eran delirantes y la dejaba con ganas de más, no sabía porque tenía esta atracción hacia él, pero era inevitable.

Camino hacia su habitación sin antes notar que desde la sala de estar se asomaba una cabeza que la miraba divertida. Mikasa al ver a su madre que la miraba con picardía se sonrojo al instante.

¡Deja de verme así! Deberías estar molesta por verme salir de la habitación de un chico - tomo la manilla de la puerta de su habitación - no te entiendo.

No podría, Levi es un encanto - decía divertida. - tu misma lo dijiste.

No había caso, su madre estaba loca. Cerró la puerta para dejar a su madre imaginando cualquier cosa. Sonrió una vez que se encontró sola en su habitación y miró su mano donde se hallaba la venda que Levi había puesto luego de curarla. No sabía si era el destino, pero Levi siempre aparecía cuando se encontraba mal anímicamente, lograba que olvidara todo lo que la agobiaba y sentía que eso era algo peligroso, no quería depender de él para liberar su mente de todos sus problemas.

¿Qué me pasa contigo enano? - pensó en voz alta. Mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Se lanzó a su cama de espalda con todo el peso de su cuerpo, con sus manos extendidas y mirando al techo. Suspiro pesadamente, la verdadera pregunta que pasaba por su mente era: ¿que pasara con Levi y ella a partir de ahora?. Odiaba la incertidumbre y eso la ponía molesta, golpeó su cama con su puño y sintió una pequeña punzada en donde se encontraban sus nuevas heridas a causa del entrenamiento con el saco de boxeo. Cuando golpeaba el saco, liberaba toda la rabia y tensión que podía acumular por días y los últimos días que había tenido no habían sido gratos exactamente, por eso se dejó llevar y terminó lastimándose.

Había cerrado sus ojos, pero el sonido de su celular la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al revisar su celular una torpe sonrisa se escapó por sus labios.

_Espero que mañana te levantes más temprano. No me gusta esperar. - _aunque Levi siempre se levantara y tomara desayuno primero que ella, siempre salía luego de que la chica lo hiciera. Ella le había pedido que se fuera solo y él había cumplido al pie de la letra su petición, pero al parecer esta vez quería que se fueran juntos.

_No es mi culpa que te levantes cuando sale el primer rayo de sol. Pero seré piadosa y me levantaré un poco más temprano. - _envío el mensaje.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y lentamente se abrió para ver asomar una cabellera rubia un poco canosa.

Cariño, ¿puedo pasar? - la voz de su padre se oyó sin asomarse aún por completo. Sabía que a su hija no le gustaba que irrumpieran en su habitación sin antes avisar.

Claro, pasa papá - su padre al fin entró por completo a la habitación regalándole una tierna sonrisa a su hija. - ¿y ese milagro?, saliste temprano del trabajo.

Si, lo siento por no pasar tanto tiempo con ustedes, pero sabes que siempre las llevo conmigo - decía esas palabras mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho, en el lugar donde se ubicaba su corazón. - he estado ausente y es por eso que vine a visitarte un momento a tu habitación. ¿Cómo va la escuela?.

Bien, tu sabes que no me es tan difícil - mientras le hablaba a su padre se acomodó en la cama, para darle un espacio a su padre para que se sentará junto a ella. - ¿y a ti cómo te va en el trabajo?

Bien, hoy se canceló una reunión y por eso estoy aquí temprano - decía con una amplia sonrisa, Mikasa sabía que a su padre le aburrían las reuniones y también a ella, sólo porque no podía ver a su padre tan seguido. - saldré con tu madre a cenar, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?.

Me encantaría, pero se que mi madre te extraña mas que yo. Pasa todo el día esperando a que llegues, en cambio yo me preocupo de la escuela y me distraigo mas que ella - quería que sus padres tuvieran intimidad, además ya no era una niña para ir con sus padres de arriba a abajo. - ve a cambiarte y sal con mamá, disfruten esta tarde juntos.

Está bien. - acarició la cabeza de su hija y se puso de pie. - tendrás que encargarte de preparar algo para comer, pídele ayuda a Levi. - al oír su nombre, Mikasa se tenso un poco. - por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con el muchacho?.

Eh… Bien, a pesar de su mal genio, hemos podido llevar una buena convivencia - omitiría cierta información con su padre, ya que para él, ella seguía siendo su pequeña. - ya, ve a prepararte.

Su padre le dio una abrazo y mikasa correspondió a su afecto haciendo durar unos segundos más el abrazo. Su padre abandonó la habitación y mikasa fue darse una ducha para ponerse su pijama adorable, se quedó sentada en su cama y esperó hasta oír el auto, lo que significaba que sus padres se habían ido. Camino hasta la habitación de Levi y golpeó la puerta esperando alguna respuesta del chico, luego de oír un "¿que?" de parte de Levi, le preguntó:

¿Qué quieres comer para cenar? - preguntó a través de la puerta. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de parte del chico. - ¿podrías abrir la estúpida puerta para no tener que gritar?.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abría dejando ver a Levi con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, sin camiseta, solo con un buzo ancho color gris. Mikasa repaso la escena 3 veces si descaro, para luego desviar la mirada. El cuerpo de Levi era tonificado a pesar de su apariencia delgada. Tenía el cabello húmedo aún y el chico se frotaba con la toalla para secarlo.

¿Sabes cocinar? - Mikasa lo miró ofendida. - no quiero morir envenenado eso es todo. - decía levantando sus hombros, restándole importancia.

Podrías al menos vestirte - Mikasa no podía mantener su mirada fija en el rostro de Levi y eso le estaba molestando. - y si, se cocinar. Pero si prefieres pedir algo para comer, mejor para mi.

Estaba en eso antes de que me llamaras a la puerta. - puso sus ojos en blanco y continuó. - una pizza no estaría mal. - y cerró la puerta para vestirse.

A Mikasa cerró un puño frente su rostro y luego respiro contando hasta 10 para tranquilizarse. No entendía porqué era tan antipático con ella, Mikasa sólo quería preguntar sobre qué comer porque no conocía sus gustos. Suspiro y espero a Levi en la sala de estar. Pidió una pizza familiar napolitana, ¿a quien no le gustan las pizzas napolitanas?, se preguntaba, ya que el chico ni siquiera le dijo que quería la pizza, fue por el dinero que su madre siempre tenía guardado en caso de emergencia, para Mikasa cocinar era un caso de emergencia, ya que ella no cocinaba del todo bien. Si, le había mentido a Levi.

¿Quieres ver una película? - preguntó Levi entrando a la sala de estar ya vestido y sentándose en el sofá que quedaba frente a la televisión, tomó el control y busco alguna película en Netflix.

¿Puedo elegir yo? - extendió su mano para que le entregará el mando de la televisión, pero cuando iba a tomarlo Levi atrajo la mano hacia sí y Mikasa le regaló una mirada de odio, el chico sonrió burlesco. - reconoce que la película que escogí yo fue buena.

¿Cómo lo sabes si no la viste? - está vez la sonrisa de Levi era más evidente y se veía cierta coquetería en ella, Mikasa se sonrojo hasta las oreja y desvió la mirada, recordaba que ese día se dedicó a mirar a Levi sin descaro alguno. - está vez es mi turno. Veremos una de terror.

Está bien, aunque son aburridas y predecibles - puso sus ojos en blanco y se volteó en dirección a la cocina. - mientras escoges una iré por algo para beber.

Levi asintió y comenzó a buscar alguna película, pero era cierto, eran aburridas y predecibles, típica historia donde había una casa embrujada o alguna chica que curiosamente se iba a vivir a lo más alejado del bosque y aparecía algún psicópata, no sabía cuál escoger. Sonó el timbre de la casa, supuso que era el repartidor, Mikasa salió en busca de la pizza. Al rato, tenía la pizza y unas bebidas sobre una pequeña mesita delante del sofá.

Mi madre nos ve comiendo esto, se muere. - a la madre de Mikasa no le gustaba la comida chatarra. - pero lo cierto es que no quería preparar nada.

Porque no sabes cocinar. - soltó Levi. - no se que película colocar, ¿alguna sugerencia?.

Dame eso. - le arrebató el mando de la manos y comenzó a buscar, esta vez escogió una de acción, no eran sus favoritas pero las de terror no eran de su tipo y ni hablar de románticas. -¿ no la has visto o si?

Levi negó con la cabeza y comenzaron a ver la película mientras comían pizza en silencio, estaban sentados en el sofá lo más separado posible. El chico miraba con atención la película, mientras que Mikasa miraba de vez en cuando a Levi sin que lo notará. La película ya llevaba más de la mitad y a Mikasa le estaba aburriendo un poco que no pudo evitar un bostezo.

Puedes cambiarla si quieres - decía Levi al notar a Mikasa aburrida. La chica negó con la cabeza.

No, no es eso, me gusta esta película. - decía con voz perezosa, se acurrucó en el sofá con sus piernas junto a su pecho y volvió a bostezar. - lo siento. - se oyó más como un susurro.

Vete a dormir, te estás quedando dormi… - Se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño ronquido de la chica, se había quedado dormida. - ¡Tsk! Esta mocosa estaba muerta de sueño y no se fue a dormir.

Fue a buscar una manta a su habitación y cuando volvió Mikasa seguía donde mismo. La tapo y se acomodó otra vez en el sofá, la película no le había gustado, pero siempre le gustaba terminar lo que empezaba. Mientras pasaban los minutos Mikasa comenzaba a moverse y cada vez estaba más cerca de Levi, hasta que apoyó su cabeza en el hombre del chico, Levi se sobresaltó porque creía que se había despertado, pero sólo se acomodó buscando calor. Al terminar la película decidió despertar a Mikasa para que se fuera a su habitación.

Oye mocosa, despierta. - la movió con cuidado, se veía tan serena, tan hermosa. - debes irte a tu habitación, oye. - la chica no despertaba, chistó al darse cuenta que debería ir a dejarla su habitación. Se puso de pie para tomarla entre sus brazos, era liviana, demasiado liviana. Procuro llevarla con cuidado hasta su habitación, la acomodo sobre su cama y la arropo con la manta. Se quedó unos segundo observando su rostro, como un pequeño mechón caía sobre el, se veía tan angelical. Iba a quitar el mechón que no dejaba apreciar su rostro por completo cuando la chica habló :

Eren… - fue como un balde de agua fría para Levi, se tenso de sólo oír su nombre de la boca de la chica. Detuvo su mano a mitad del camino y la observó antes de salir de su habitación.

Recogió y limpio las cosas que habían quedado en la sala de estar, apago la película que nunca terminó de ver y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta oyó un coche afuera de la casa, supuso que eran los padres de Mikasa.

Se acostó en su cama e intentó dormir, pero lo que había dicho la chica entre sus sueños le había molestado, aunque no entendía bien el porque, él sabía que Mikasa estaba enamorada de ese tal "Eren", porque si no fuera así no lloraría después de hablar con él o esas cosas por el estilo y Levi no era nada para ella o eso creía él, apenas se estaban conociendo, se habían besado, sí , pero quizás no significaba nada, porque luego de eso nada parecía cambiar en ellos o eso intentaba hacer creer Levi. Porque desde que había besado a Mikasa por primera vez, había vuelto a sentir cosas que creía olvidadas, después de su última relación, pero también a sentido cosas que no había sentido antes, sentía una conexión con la chica, que Mikasa era como él, que cuando tenía problemas le era tan difícil comunicarlo que lo expresaba a través de su frustración, a través del boxeo. Levi practicaba boxeo desde que su madre cayó en cama y nunca más salió de ella, se sentía frustrado y no sabía cómo expresar aquello, Mikasa era igual. La chica le gustaba y no era correspondido, pero no se alejaría de ella, porque ya no podía, estaba atrapado en esos ojos grises.

_**Mikasa~**_

_Eren… - Estaba triste, ver al chico que desde pequeña amo besando a otra chica le dolía, era masoquista al no quitar la mirada, porque cada segundo que seguía viendo, sentía que se rompía poco a poco. No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que con la yema de sus dedos sintió las lágrimas en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cuando volvió a abrirlos vio a un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules como la noche y mirada enfurruñada, más no se veía enfadado, la miraba fijamente. _

_Levi… - ¿por qué estaba soñando con él? a pesar de tener esa mirada tan dura, el chico le transmitía una tranquilidad que no entendía y quería acercarse a él, estar cerca de él. Levi tenía su mano extendida, Mikasa estiró su mano hacia la del chico y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, este le regaló una media sonrisa que le robó el aliento y se detuvo. Que chico más bello, pensó Mikasa. Cuando por fin tomó su mano…. Despertó. _

Despertó de golpe, la alarma estaba sonando hace un buen tiempo, se sentó sobre la cama y se quedó pensando en el sueño, era primera vez que soñaba con Levi, no podía olvidar esa sonrisa, esa mirada. Algo estaba naciendo en Mikasa y tenía miedo de reconocerlo. No había reparado en que se había despertado en su cama, se había dormido en el sofá. Levi, de seguro él tuvo algo que ver, al pensar que él la había traído en sus brazos la hizo ruborizarse, pero estaba cansada y el sueño la había vencido. Revisó su celular y recordó que iba a levantarse antes, lo había olvidado. Se puso de pie y fue a darse una ducha rápida, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, sin secarse el cabello y salió a la cocina, antes de entrar se relajo y entró.

Levantarse un minuto antes, no es levantarse temprano - se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con una ceja alzada. Estaba bebiendo una taza de té. - ni tiempo de secar tu cabello tuviste.

Buenos días - decía restando importancia a lo que el chico decía. - se me secara en el camino. - camino hacia el mueble para sacar una taza para prepararse un té.

Ten. - mikasa volteo y vio que el chico le había preparado el desayuno, una taza de té con unas tostadas. Quedó observando la taza con sorpresa, no pensaba que Levi tendría esa atención con ella. - no es veneno, bebe antes de que se enfríe.

No era necesario - decía tomando asiento y mirando al chico sin pestañear. - gracias. - no supo qué más decir, Levi era como una cajita de sorpresas. Bebió su té y comió las tostadas en silencio junto a Levi que revisaba su celular.

Sécate el cabello, te espero afuera. - se puso de pie, lavó la taza en la que bebía su té y salió de la cocina.

A pesar de la hospitalidad de Levi por prepararle el desayuno, se notaba molesto. Mikasa estaba confundida. Terminó su desayuno en silencio, recogió su taza, la lavó y fue hacia su habitación para secarse el cabello. No entendía porqué estaba haciéndole caso al chico, se iba a secar el cabello con el secador, pero se detuvo con el secador sobre su cabello y decidió no secarlo. No tenía porque mandarla y ella no tenía porqué hacer caso. Luego, recordó que había sido "amable" en preparar su desayuno y a regañadientes se secó el cabello por fin.

Al salir Levi estaba con audífonos y sus manos en los bolsillos mirando al cielo, Mikasa había notado que hacía eso seguido, debía gustarle. No le dijo nada y se situó a su lado para que él chico notará su presencia, al hacerlo se quitó un audífono.

Definitivamente eres lenta para todo - decía hastiado el chico.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo o algo? - la forma en que Levi miraba a la chica le daba a entender eso, pero no sabía sus razones. El chico comenzó a caminar.

No. - mikasa supo que mentía, no la había mirado cuando contestó. - solo… he dormido mal. Lo siento.

Me confundes. - Levi se volteó a verla, la chica miraba al suelo. Quizás decir lo que estaba pensando cambiaría algo en el chico. - eres insoportable conmigo y al mismo tiempo eres atento, es como si me odiaras y a la vez no. - Levi abrió los ojos y apartó la mirada un instante.

Estoy en terreno desconocido aún. - mikasa lo miro confundida. Respiro resignado. - mikasa, ¿qué estamos haciendo?. - se acercaba a la chica lentamente. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir más rápido.

¿A… A qué te refieres? - Levi lograba ponerla nerviosa y más por la mirada que se clavaba en sus ojos. Levi quedó a una distancia prudente de la chica.

Nos besamos, pero tu… estas enamorada de ese mocoso de Eren, ¿no es así? . - mikasa no sabía cómo es que Levi sabía de lo de ella con Eren y más como se había enterado de cómo se llamaba, su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo. - ¿entiendes ahora lo del terreno desconocido?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes de Eren? - Mikasa no podía salir de su asombro. - ¿es por eso que estás molesto?

No estoy molesto contigo, es la situación. - comenzó a caminar y mikasa lo siguió. No quería que por esa charla llegarán tarde a la escuela. - no se que me pasa contigo, pero me gusta como eres, cuando eres irracional, cuando te enojas, cuando te tensas al golpear el estúpido saco de boxeo, la manera en que sonríes cuando estás con tus amigos, la manera en que defiendes tu orgullo, la fuerza que tienes, prácticas un maldito deporte que me gusta y… - se detuvo a mirar el rostro de la chica - Me gusta cuando te sonrojas porque me acerco demasiado a ti, porque me dices que no se de espacio personal, pero no lo dices que te beso.

Mikasa no sabía qué decir, Levi no la dejaba procesar las cosas, estaba confundida. Seguía enamorada de Eren, pero Levi tenía razón, se habían besado y a ella no le había molestado. Levi sonrió de medio lado, Mikasa no entendía.

No estoy pidiéndote explicaciones. No busques respuestas que aún no existen o al menos no son 100% verídicas. - una caja de sorpresas, pensaba Mikasa. - vamos a la estúpida escuela, se nos hará tarde. - y volvió a ponerse el audífono y caminó sin esperar a Mikasa.

Mikasa tenía miles de cosas en su cabeza, pero intentaba no pensar. Caminó unos pasos atrás de Levi, después de su conversación se sentía incómoda por el hecho de no haber dicho ni una sola palabra, cuando el chico se había sincerado con ella. ¿Le gustaba a Levi? ¿A ella le gustaba Levi?, si le gustaba Levi, pero aún no estaba lista y faltaba conocerlo un poco más, aunque sabía que besarse era un poco apresurado pero sus labios eran como unos imanes con los suyos y la llamaban a unirse.

Llegaron a la escuela y en la entrada se hallaban los amigos del chico y sus amigos, Armin y Sasha. Los cuatros miraba curiosos al verlos llegar "juntos", Sasha no podía ocultar una enorme sonrisa y Armin miraba tiernamente, la amiga de Levi, Hange, tenía una mirada pícara y a Mikasa la ponía nerviosa, él otro chico rubio sonreía solamente. Mikasa por instinto se separa más del Levi, este solo la miró y dijo:

Nos vemos Mocosa. - y caminó dejándola atrás para unirse a su grupo de compañeros.

Mikasa se quedó mirándolo y sus amigos se unieron a ella, Sasha la miraba confundida, la chica debía tener una mirada triste, porque la sonrisa de hace unos minutos de su amiga, había desaparecido.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Está enojado? - preguntaba su amiga. Mikasa sólo negó con la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, sus amigos estaban con ella y debía prestarles atención. - es primera vez que se vienen juntos.

Siento estar perdiendome de algo - decía más confundido Armin.

Yo también. - soltó Mikasa, mirando a lo lejos a Levi. Estaba frente a ella y podía perderlo si no se decidía pronto, pensaba. - perdón, prometo contarte todo Armin.

Armin asintió tímidamente y caminaron los tres a la sala, Mikasa le contó todo lo que le había contado a su amiga el día anterior y agregó lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Armin tenía una mirada inquieta y mikasa no lo pasó por alto.

¿Qué sucede Armin? - El chico tenía una batalla interna, en si decirle o no a la chica. La había visto tan triste después de lo sucedido con Eren, que no sabía si hacía lo correcto diciéndole lo que había hablado con él chico. - puedes confiar en mí, como yo lo hago contigo. Esta bien.

Eren hablo conmigo. - el solo oír su nombre la tensa, pero se relajó al instante, sabía que para Armin era difícil, ya que Eren seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero había decidió no dejarla sola después de lo sucedido. - no quería decirte para que no te pudieras triste, pero el me dijo si podían verse hoy a la salida de la escuela. Dijo que sería la última vez que insistirá en hablar contigo, que por favor fueras.

Mikasa no sabía qué hacer, no quería ir, pero a la vez si. Más confusiones en su cabeza. Dolores de cabeza, mejor dicho.

Está bien Armin, ya veré luego eso. - puso su mano en el hombro del chico y caminaron a sus asientos. Sintió como Eren la miró desde que entró a la sala y ella lo ignoró. Maldición.

_**Levi~**_

Cuando se reunión con sus amigos en la entrada su loca amiga se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, Erwin lo miraba como un padre orgulloso porque su hijo había traído a una chica, una bella chica.

¡Ay Levi, se veían tan lindos juntos!, pero que rápido eres - Levi peleaba para quitarsela de encima.

Suéltame cuatro-ojos de mierda, no se de que hablas. Vivimos juntos, es algo normal que nos vengamos juntos. - ambos amigos tenían sus bocas tan abiertas que sus mandíbulas casi llegan al suelo. - están enfermos, sus padres son amigos de hace tiempo de mi tío y solo le hicieron el favor de recibirme en su casa. No es algo de otro mundo.

Eres un mundo de secretos, llevamos tiempo siendo amigos y es primera cosa que sabemos de ti, bueno y lo de tus amigos de la otra escuela que nos contaste hace unos días. - le había contando porque Hange siempre preguntaba sobre su vida en su antigua ciudad y lo único que rescatada de ahí Levi, eran sus amigos. - pero, vivir con Mikasa Ackerman…

Tienes suerte enano - decía su amigo - Ackerman es una de la chicas más guapas de esta escuela y que vivas con ella es un lujo. - La mirada de Levi era afilada, Erwin levantó sus manos y río nervioso. - tranquilo amigo, solo es lo que todos dicen.

Tiene razón, hasta yo la encuentro guapa. ¿La has visto cuando practica gimnasia? - decía mientras le daba codazos a Erwin y miraba divertida a Levi, él chico se estaba enojado. - hombre que la ve se derrite, como tu Levi.

Callate. - se puso a caminar dejando a sus amigos atrás, lo habían fastidiado, sabía que Mikasa era guapa, demasiado, pero imaginarse a todos esos idiotas mirándola babeando lo había cabreado. - vamos a clases.

El enanin se puso celoso - la mataría, a esa mujer le gustaba sacarlo de quicio. - Erwin nuestro enanin se enamoró.

Hange si Levi te golpea no me usarás de escudo, de hecho te afirmare para que lo haga libremente, deja al pobre en paz. A Mikasa le gusta otro. - tensión. Erwin se arrepintió de lo que había dicho apenas Levi se detuvo, se volteó de manera tétrica y lo miró. Si las miradas mataran, Erwin definitivamente estaría muerto.

Ya me hartaron los dos, no me hablen en lo que resta de día si no quieren que les patee el trasero. Mikasa no es tema de conversación. - y entró a la sala de clases.

Las clases fueron más tranquilas, ya que sus amigos lo dejaron en paz. Se había molestado con los comentarios de sus amigos, sabían mucho de Mikasa, sabía que era una chica que no pasaba desapercibida, pero lo que realmente le molestaba es que sabían que él no era correspondido y le daba en lo más profundo de su orgullo.

¡Tsk! - soltó molesto. Sus amigos se voltearon a verlo. - ¿Qué es lo que saben de Mikasa? - Hange y Erwin se miraron con complicidad.

Mikasa Ackerman, es una de las chicas más solicitadas de la escuela, pero también es una chica que no se relaciona con cualquiera, siempre se le ve con su pequeño grupo de amigos, es buena en el boxeo y en cualquier deporte, Erwin fue rechazado por ella el año pasado, se le ha visto hace un tiempo de novia de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verde, Eren Jaeger, pero al parecer terminaron, porque ahora él está saliendo con otra chica. - Levi miraba sorprendido a su loca amiga, ¿cómo sabía tanto de Mikasa? - si te preguntas cómo se tanto de ella, tengo mis contactos - su mirada y risa malévola asustaba a Levi.

Eres una psicópata - luego dirigió su atención en Erwin - así que… ¿rechazado?.

Nunca tuve esperanzas, pero no iba a quedarme con la duda. Es demasiada mujer para mi, tiene carácter y las prefiero mas sumidas, así como Hange - la chica se ruborizó y golpeó a su amigo. Levi sabía que había algo entre ellos pero no lo reconocían. - así que… ¿te gusta?.

¡Tsk! - no contestó la interrogante de su amigo y ellos sólo asintieron, sabían que su amigo estaba complicado con ello.

A la hora del almuerzo cruzó miradas con la chica, pero esta desviaba su mirada de inmediato. Tomó su celular y le envío un mensaje.

_¿Nos iremos juntos hoy o prefieres irte sola? - _se sentía un poco patético al preguntar eso, pero no sabía qué más hacer. No quería presionarla, pero tampoco dejar todo a la deriva.

_Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento. Es importante. - _leyó el mensaje y guardó su celular frustrado. No comió nada, había perdido el apetito, odiaba estar en el limbo.

_**Mikasa~**_

Nos vemos mañana Mikasa, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme, estaré atenta. - su amiga le daba un abrazo de despedida.

Si no quieres ir puedo decirle a Eren - decía su amigo, sabía que no era agradable para la chica.

Estaré bien, no se preocupen - decía regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos. - nos vemos mañana.

Espero que todos los estudiantes se fueran, vio a Levi irse dirección a su casa y suspiro. Quería irse junto a él pero debía saber que era lo que Eren quería y cerrar su historia de una vez por todas.

Te quedaste - Mikasa volteo a verlo, la miraba con una sonrisa triste. - gracias por hacerlo.

Al grano Eren, ¿que es lo que quieres? - había puesto el muro para que Eren no pasará, su escudo para que no entrara y alterará sus emociones. El chico suspiro.

No tienes que ponerte así Mikasa, solo vine a pedir perdona una vez más y pedirte algo. - mikasa lo miraba detenidamente intentando entender qué era lo que quería el chico. - Mikasa… lo que pasó con Annie se acabó. Se que soy y seré siempre un idiota por no ver lo que tenía a mi lado y perdí, pero siento que aún estoy a tiempo. - a Mikasa le dolía el pecho, había dejado de respirar sin darse cuenta. Esto no iba bien. - no te pido que olvides, ni que me perdones ahora mismo, pero…

Eren… - No la dejó continuar, Eren tomó sus manos y siguió hablando.

Mikasa, dame otra oportunidad por favor. - realmente no era su día. Se quedó desconcertada, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. - dime algo Mikasa, insultarme, enfadate o cualquier cosa, pero no me mires así.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?, me engañaste Eren. - él chico agachó la cabeza. - estabas conmigo mientras salías con Annie y ahora dices que te dé una oportunidad, ¿en serio?. Ahora que no te dirijo la palabra, que no te miro, que no te busco. - comenzó a sentir el nudo en su garganta - hubiera deseado que la situación fuera otra, que sólo hubiéramos terminado por alguna pelea estúpida o cualquier otra cosa menos una infidelidad, porque aún sigo enamorada de ti Eren. - la lágrimas comenzaron a salir y Eren intentó limpiarlas, pero Mikasa lo detuvo en el acto. - si lo que quieres es sentir la conciencia tranquila…

No, no es eso Mikasa, yo realmente estoy arrepentido de todo, yo quiero volver a intentarlo contigo, no te estoy pidiendo que volvamos como si nada paso, solo déjame enmendar mi error y lograr recuperar tu confianza. - mikasa había soltado las manos de Eren. - solo no me apartes de tu vida. Comencemos de cero.

Eren yo… No lo sé, una cosa tengo clara y es que no volveré contigo. - el rostro de Eren era pura decepción. - pero no se que decir al respecto con comenzar de cero. También quiero terminar este ambiente incómodo contigo, eras mi mejor amigo antes que todo esto y no me gusta esto, míranos.

Entonces volvamos al principio, cuando éramos amigos, cuando cuidabas de mí y yo de ti, cuando Armin me regañaba por hacerte enojar - una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Mikasa. - solo no me apartes de tu vida.

Está bien Eren. - suspiro Mikasa, al menos intentaría que las cosas funcionarán. - ya debo irme. - se limpió su rostro para borrar el rastro de las lágrimas. Eren tomó sus brazo y tiró de Mikasa para atraerla hacia él, le dio un abrazo fuerte y mikasa poco a poco comenzó a corresponder.

Había comenzado a olvidar el aroma de Eren que siempre le había gustado, recordar aquello le causaba tristeza. Cuando intentó separarse de Eren, el chico hizo lo que más temía Mikasa. La beso. Fue un beso torpe, Mikasa intentó apartarlo pero Eren la abrazaba con fuerza. Extrañaba esos labios, pero ya no eran lo mismo. Usó todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo.

¡Tsk! Que importante. - la voz le causó escalofríos a Mikasa. Eren miró a Mikasa y luego al tipo que había aparecido. - ¿y tu que mierda me ves mocoso estúpido ?

¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me llamaste? - esto no era bueno, pero Mikasa no sabía cómo reaccionar. - ¿quién es este imbécil Mikasa?

Vete a casa Eren. - se puso entremedio de ambos y puso sus manos en el pecho Eren para hacerlo retroceder, - Levi…

Y de paso vete a la mierda tu también. - soltó Levi mirando a la chica. A Mikasa le dolieron las palabras del chico, pero noto en su mirada algo más que rabia, no sabía bien cómo explicarlo. Pero sabía que él también estaba dolido.

¿Quién mierda eres para hablarle de esa forma a Mikasa? - no pudo detenerlo. Eren se abalanzó contra Levi con el puño en alto, pero Levi era más rápido, lo esquivo de manera ágil y lo golpeó en el estómago dejándolo sin aire. Mikasa ahogó un grito y ayudó a Eren a mantenerse de pie. - bas… bastardo.

Levi miró por última vez a Mikasa y se volteo para irse. Mikasa soltó a Eren cuando recobro el aliento y miraba a Levi a la distancia.

¿Quién era? - Mikasa sostenía sus manos contra el pecho, le temblaban. Había arruinado algo que ni siquiera había comenzado. - Mikasa, ¿estás bien?.

¿Por qué? - Eren lo miraba confundido. - ¿por qué me besaste? EREN - había comenzado a alterarse, al fin una emoción diferente. - DIJIMOS QUE EMPEZARÍAMOS DE CERO. - estaba furiosa. Se puso a caminar sin dejar que Eren siguiera arruinando las cosas y lo dejó solo.

Comenzó a correr con la esperanza de ver a Levi en el camino, pero no tuvo suerte, esperaba encontrarlo en casa. Entró rápido, sin saludar a su madre, ni cerrar la puerta, fue directo a la habitación del chico e irrumpió en ella,pero no había nadie y comenzaba a desesperarse. Busco por todos lados de la casa y no lo encontró.

Hija ¿qué te sucede? - la madre de Mikasa la miraba preocupada, la chica tenía la mirada inquieta y respiraba agitadamente. La tomó de los hombros para que le tomará atención. - Mikasa, tranquila.

¿Has visto a Levi? - su madre negó con la cabeza y Mikasa bajo la vista con tristeza. Intentó llamar a su celular pero sonaba apagado. Su madre la miraba con tristeza, algo había pasado, algo muy malo y ella lo sabía.

Salió al jardín de la casa y se sentó en la entrada esperando a que el chico apareciera, no estaba enojada con él, a pesar de lo que había dicho, sabía que no había querido decir eso, pero el orgullo y la rabia era más grande. No olvidaba sus ojos furiosos y decepcionados.

Pasaron 2 horas y el chico por fin apareció en el campo visual de la chica, esta se puso de pie enseguida y fue hacia él. Cuando lo vio se horrorizó, tenía los nudillos y manos cubiertas de sangre, más no cambiaba su expresión de enojo y no miraba a la chica.

¡Levi tus manos! - intentó tomarle una pero él la apartó de inmediato. - déjame ayudarte.

Déjame en paz. - soltó esas palabras como si fueran veneno.

¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera conmigo si nosotros no somos nada? - mierda. Lo dijo sin pensar y terminó arruinando más las cosas, Levi se veía ofendido. - no quise decirlo así.

Es verdad, no somos nada y es mejor que así sea. - oír eso fue como un puñal para Mikasa. - ahora déjame.

Entró a la casa y la madre de Mikasa se asustó al ver a Levi herido, quiso ayudar pero le dijo que no era necesario. Miró a su hija demasiado preocupada y mikasa bajo su rostro, pero volvió a intentar esta vez más decidida que antes. Abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Levi, el chico estaba en el baño lavando sus manos y Mikasa comenzó a buscar en cajón donde vio a Levi guardar las vendas y el ungüento. Una vez que el chico salió de la habitación intentó arrebatarle las cosas a Mikasa.

Deja de comportarte de esa manera tan infantil Levi - estaba intentando quitarle las cosas de las manos pero ella se rehusaba. - al menos déjame explicarte.

Mikasa, por favor dame las vendas y el ungüento de una puta vez - ya se oía más calmado, omitiendo lo último que dijo. Se veía cansado, sus ojeras se atenúaban más, pero aún así su mirada era cautivadora. Se sentó sobre la cama y miró a la chica hastiado. - dame las cosas.

Déjame ayudarte, por favor - extendió su mano para que el hiciera lo mismo, Levi lo miraba receloso pero cedió al final. La chica comenzó a limpiar sus heridas, tenía todos sus nudillos con cortes grandes, no sabía que podía haber golpeado para haber terminado así. - ¿cómo… cómo te hiciste esto?

Eso no te importa. - volvió a cerrarse contra Mikasa. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que terminó de curar las heridas de ambas manos, cuando terminó de vendarlas, Levi quiso soltar su mano, pero Mikasa lo sostuvo antes de poder. - basta.

Tu basta de esto, no te soltaré hasta que me dejes al menos darte una explicación - Levi detuvo el forcejeo con la chica y sostuvo su mano. Seguía siendo cálida, estando molesto y todo, le gustaba esa sensación que le daba la chica al solo sentir su mano junto a la de él. - lo que viste no es lo que parece.

¿Entonces inventé el beso que vi entre ese imbecil y tu? - preguntó sarcástico.

No, me refiero a como se dieron las cosas, Eren me beso sin mi consentimiento - Levi soltó una risa burlesca. Mikasa quiso golpearlo. - es verdad, si no fuera así no estaría aquí dándote una explicación, aunque no tengo porque hacerlo.

Entonces vete - Mikasa estaba comenzando a hartarse.

No volvere con Eren si es lo que crees. No puedo y no quiero. - Levi la miraba como si la estuviera analizando, más Mikasa nunca retiró su mirada, estaba decidida a darle seguridad y credibilidad a sus palabras. - Levi te dije que estaba confundida, pero la verdad es que si estoy segura de algo. - se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. - me gustas Levi. Sé que creerás que es mentira después de lo que viste, yo no volveré con Eren. Si, siento cosas por él, pero es porque toda mi vida estuve enamorada de él, no puedo olvidarlo de un día para otro, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo, de lo que sucedió hoy, ayer, hace una semana, un mes y lo único que logró mantener a mi cabeza es a esos ojos azules que me ven molestos ahora.

La expresión de Levi se relajo de a poco, creía en las palabras de la chica, pero su orgullo había sido golpeado, se sintió tan idiota cuando noto que la chica no había salido aún y regresó a buscarla, pensando que algo le había ocurrido. Terminó viendo algo que realmente le causó náuseas y terminó vomitando una sarta de groserías y regalando un puñetazo en el estómago de Eren. Aunque de lo último no se arrepentía.

Dime algo por favor, es verdaderamente horrible confesarte esto y que me mires sin decir nada - los ojos de la chica se estaban cristalizado y Levi no resistió más y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, le dolían pero no importaba. -¿ ya no estas enojado?

Callate. - y la beso. Cada vez que se besaban sentía que la confianza en ellos crecía, Mikasa entrelazo sus manos tras el cuello de Levi. Sentía como le pedía disculpa con cada beso. Cuando dejó de besarla, le dio un beso en su frente y luego la miró. - lo siento. No quiero que otro mocoso vuelva a besarte, es todo.

Idiota, eso no pasará. - le dio un tierno beso. Unieron sus frentes y ambos cerraron los ojos. Hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta los hizo reaccionar. Era la madre de Mikasa.

Golpeó otra vez, se oyó un "pase" de parte de Levi y la mamá de Mikasa entró.

Levi cariño, ¿estás bien? - había entrado con un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a Levi, pero al ver que estaba vendado ya y que su hija estaba arrodillada frente al chico, se ruborizaron los 3, desviaron la mirada y la madre de Mikasa sonrió. - que bueno que Mikasa sepa de esas heridas, no quise interrumpirlos, iré a preparar la cena.

¿Que estamos haciendo? - volvió a preguntar Levi. Mikasa sonrió.

Estamos conociendo el terreno. - y volvió a darle un breve beso.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado ,nos vemos en el próximo :3**


	11. Celos y más celos

Holaaaa! Siento la demora, tenia el capitulo hace tiempo, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo bien jeje, pero aquí esta.

PD: SNK no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes.

* * *

Mikasa~

Los siguientes días continuaron tranquilos junto a Levi, nos íbamos y veníamos de la escuela juntos, de vez en cuando nos quedamos una hora en alguna plaza cercana o íbamos al gimnasio a entrenar. Los almuerzos ahora los compartíamos gracias a Hange, que al parecer tenía la intención de que Levi y yo pasáramos más tiempo juntos durante la escuela, no me quejaba de eso, nadie en la escuela sabía de lo nuestro, solo Sasha, Armin y los amigos de Levi, aunque Connie y Jean comenzaba a sospechar algo, solo les había contado que vivíamos juntos por mi padre y toda esa historia. A pesar de que no tendría porque esconder nada, prefería que siguiera así, por ahora.

El jueves por la tarde recibí un mensaje de WhatsApp de un número desconocido, pero por el mensaje supe de inmediato quién era.

Hola Mikasa, espero que mañana vayas a mi fiesta con tus amigos, lo pasaremos genial. No faltes. Pd: obliga al enanin a ir, solo a ti te hará caso. - Mikasa solo suspiro, no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta, pero Sasha le había prácticamente rogado para que fuera. Guardó su celular y dirigió su vista al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado acostado sobre el césped y descansaba sus ojos. Su perfil era tan perfecto o eso comenzaba a creer Mikasa.

¿Qué te inquieta? - la chica se sobresalto por la pregunta y lo miró fijamente buscando como había notado su inquietud sin siquiera abrir los ojos. - has suspirando como 3 veces y el aire es gratis, así que algo te pasa.

Es sobre la fiesta de mañana, no tengo ganas de ir. - sabía que intentar ocultarle algo a Levi era imposible, comenzaba a conocer cada gesto de la chica. - pero Sasha se ve tan emocionada…

¿Con que no se emociona esa loca por la comida?, simplemente no vayas. Yo iré porque la cuatro-ojos me pidió ayuda para preparar las cosas. - por fin abría sus ojos y miró a la chica. - en cuanto termine, me largo.

Lo pensaré un poco más, no quiero que Sasha esté diciendo todos los días que la deje sola en la fiesta, aunque vayan los demás chicos. - se acostó en el pasto, su cabeza estaba junto a la de Levi, sentirlo tan cerca la tranquilizaba. Comenzaba a convertirse en su calmante en sus días de estrés, su compañía aunque a veces estaban en silencio le resultaba cómoda. Las horas pasaban tan lento junto a él.

Oye mocosa… - se notaba la duda en su silencio y mikasa soltó un "Mm" para que supiera que había escuchado y continuará. - el sábado iré a ver a mi madre.

¿En serio? Tu madre se pondrá contenta de verte, además podrás ver a Farlan e Isabel. - decía con alegría, le agradaba el hecho que volviera a ver su madre, porque sabía que Levi la extrañaba y ver a sus mejores amigos le haría bien.

Si, lo se… - de nuevo el silencio, Mikasa noto que el chico estaba intentando decir algo aunque no encontraba las palabras, golpeó su brazo para que continuara - ¿Te gustaría conocerla?.

Mikasa se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta, Tardó unos segundos en responder y Levi se notaba un poco inquieto, quizás su pregunta y la demora en la respuesta de la chica no era muy agradable.

Según mi madre ya nos conocíamos de pequeños, así que si conozco a tu madre o bueno ella a mi, yo no la recuerdo y me gustaría hacerlo. - respondió finalmente la chica. - aunque debo preguntarle a mi madre si es que podemos viajar el sábado, no se si me deje.

Levi asintió y dio por terminado el tema. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Mikasa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y caminaron juntos hasta casa como ya se hacía costumbre. Mikasa le había dicho a Levi que le pediría permiso cuando estuvieran preparando la cena. La madre de Mikasa sabía sobre su relación con Levi, cuando su hija le había contado, saltó de alegría y la chica siguió creyendo que su madre estaba loca.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena Mikasa fue con determinación a hacerle la pregunta a su madre. Tenía miedo que dijera que no, que era muy caro un pasaje hasta el hogar de Levi o que simplemente no podía ir a la casa de Levi y punto. Omitiendo esas dudas, Mikasa mientras cortaba un par de verdura realizó su pregunta.

Amm… Mamá, yo puedo… ¿yo puedo ir a la casa de Levi este sábado? - pregunto sin mirar a su madre, sus mejillas ardían, le avergonzaba aún el hecho de que su madre aceptará tan bien su relación con Levi, que no quería abusar de ello, pero quería volver a ver a la madre de Levi, quería conocer a las personas que lo criaran para que logrará ser el chico que es hoy.

Pues… - Colocó su dedo índice en su labio inferior y miró hacia el techo con expresión de duda, pero de inmediato sonrió y miró a su hija. - de eso quería hablar contigo, había hablado con Kuchel de ti y Levi y ella está muy emocionada por verte otra vez, asique le había comentó la idea de ir a visitarla, pero ya que tu diste el día… iremos el sábado a visitar a Kuchel.

La felicidad de su madre hacía que Mikasa se sintiera cómoda, sabía que la madre de Levi había sido una gran amiga de su madre y la extrañaba, así que ir a verla no sería tan mala idea.

En la cena como siempre el padre de Mikasa llegaba tarde, pero alcanzó a cenar con ellas, ya sabía del viaje y quería él costear los pasajes, decía que para algo llegaba tarde y que si vernos contentas (porque mi madre se veía muy contenta) era suficiente para él aguantar horas de reuniones. Mikasa no estaba de acuerdo, pero agradecía el gesto. El padre de Mikasa apreciaba a Levi y confiaba en él, solo realizó una pregunta cuando supo que su pequeña estaba saliendo con él. "¿la cuidaras?", Levi no apartó nunca la mirada y solo asintió.

Mikasa sentía que las cosas habían resultado tan bien, tan fácil con Levi y eso le daba miedo, porque bien sabía que lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Daría lo mejor de sí para que así no fuera. Se puso su pijama y cerró sus ojos, recordó el primer día que vio a Levi y sonrió. Había sido un grosero con ella y Mikasa no se había quedado atrás, los demás días pasaban teniendo encuentros donde siempre terminaban discutiendo, pero también momentos donde se sentían cómodos con la compañía del otro y hoy estaban iniciando algo que para Mikasa era muy importante. Luego de ese día del beso con Eren, el chico no se había acercado a Mikasa, no sabía de su relación con Levi, según lo que le contaba Armin. Sentía que era mejor así, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Eren y prefería no pensarlo.

Envío un mensaje de buenas noches a Levi como hacía todas las noches y cerró sus ojos para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó luego de que su alarma sonará 3 veces, bostezo perezosamente y estiró sus brazos. Se dispuso a darse una ducha rápida y ponerse su uniforme. Ya en la cocina, su chico se hallaba bebiendo ese té negro que al parecer era su favorito, Mikasa había notado la manera extraña en que tomaba su taza, le resultaba curioso cómo para él era tan natural.

¿Te gusta sólo ese té? - preguntó mientras que sacaba un vaso para servirse un poco de leche. Miró de reojo al chico que parecía algo distraído. - ¿Te pasa algo?.

Nada, solo pensaba. - le dio el último sorbo a su té y se puso de pie. - ya es tarde, date prisa o llegaremos tarde. - tan simpático como siempre. Fue a lavar su taza y se dirigió hacia Mikasa y la beso, fue un beso breve, pero aún así lograba que Mikasa sintiera un cosquilleo en su estómago.

No tardaré, hazme compañía por mientras. - el chico se sentó a su lado y la observaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. - si me miras así, terminaré escupiendote la leche en la cara. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?.

Termina tu leche mocosa. - Mikasa puso sus ojos en blanco y una vez terminado de desayunar, terminaron de alistarse y se dirigieron a la escuela.

En el camino Levi no dijo ni una sola palabra, cosa que inquietó a Mikasa, notaba distraído al chico.

¿Me dirás que te sucede o tendré que aguantar tu silencio? - su tono de voz no fue muy amable y el chico dirigió su mirada neutral como siempre a Mikasa.

No soy una persona que se caracterice por ser muy hablador. - la chica puso sus ojos en blanco y Levi suspiró. - lo siento, es solo que he estado pensando en el viaje del sábado, que volveré a ver mi madre y a Farlan e Isabel.

¿Algo más te preocupa? - la chica sabía que había algo más.

Ver a gente que no sea de mi agrado. - ya habían llegado a la escuela, así que se despidió lo más rápido que pudo y dio por terminada la conversación con Mikasa.

Sus amigos se encontraban esperándolos como de costumbre, se separaron y ambos fueron a sus salas de clases.

Por la cabeza de Mikasa rondaba lo que Levi había dicho, recordaba el motivo porque había tenido que mudarse a su casa, sabía que no quería toparse con cierta persona. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que el timbre había sonado.

Hey Mikasa, vamos - su amiga la tomó de la mano para que se pusiera de pie. - estás distraída hoy, ¿es por la fiesta? ¿No sabes que ropa ponerte?

Eh… No, aun no. - respondió a su amiga. Aunque ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso.

Para eso estoy yo - decía sonriente. - no te preocupes te verás hermosa. - Mikasa solo asintió y ambas salieron de la sala.

El día transcurrió normal, sus amigos como siempre se juntaban en los recreos, Levi junto a sus compañeros, Armin charlando con Connie, Sasha consiguiendo comida de algún lugar y Jean sentado observándola, inconscientemente Mikasa buscaba con su mirada a Eren, que se encontraba charlando con un tipo que nunca le agrado, Reiner. Era compañero de Annie, siempre se les veía acompañados junto a otro chico, Bertholdt. Nunca había visto a Eren charlar con ellos, aunque fueran amigos de Annie, Mikasa sabía que al chico no le agradaba tampoco. Siguió mirándolos un tiempo más y noto como el rostro de Reiner pasaba de serenidad a enojo, de pronto vio como tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Eren y de paso le propinaba un golpe en el rostro. Mikasa cerró sus ojos con fuerza al ver la escena, Eren cayó al suelo, pero detuvo la caída con sus manos para ponerse de pie al instante y comenzar a pelear.

Mikasa ni lo pensó y se dirigió a detener la pelea, ver como Annie no hacía nada por separarlos, la ponía furiosa, Reiner era más fuerte que Eren. Cuando estaba por llegar donde los chicos, sintió la mirada de alguien fija en ella, al ver quien era se detuvo en seco. Levi la observaba con su típica mirada que no demostraba nada, pero mikasa sabía que es mirada decía más de lo que mostraba. Él chico solo asintió y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que la chica. Tomó de la camisa a Reiner y empujó Eren hacia atrás para separarlos, mikasa lo detuvo justo antes de que volviera a acercarse para seguir la pelea, el chico estaba sangrando de la nariz debido a un golpe de Reiner, mientras este se liberaba del agarre de Levi.

No te lo volveré a advertir Eren - decía iracundo Reiner. - la próxima vez no habrá nadie que te salve. - dicho esto se sacudió, ordenó su uniforme y se fue sin antes darle una mirada de odio a Levi que no demostró ni una pizca de miedo ni interés.

Mikasa sueltame - Quito con brusquedad las manos de la chica y se volteo a mirarla con tanto odio en su mirada que mikasa se quedó sin aliento. - no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos.

Oye mocoso - Eren volteo a ver a Levi de la misma manera que había hecho con la chica, más a Levi no le provocó nada. - controlate y se dice gracias, Mikasa vino a cuidar tu trasero y evitar que te dieran una paliza.

Eren dio una última mirada a la chica y se fue hecho una furia, mikasa no sabía que había pasado entre él y Reiner, pero no dejaría que lastimaran a Eren, por más problemas que tuvieran ellos ahora, nunca querría ver a Eren lastimado. Levi se acercó discretamente a la chica y tiró de la manga de su blusa.

Oye, no te metas en esto - su ceño estaba fruncido, mikasa agachó su mirada. - ese tipo no me da buena espina, además no es tu asunto.

Pero… - Se detuvo al notar que Levi ya se había alejado. Suspiro resignada. Sasha se acercó a ver que la chica estuviera bien, presenciaron la pelea de lejos. Armin fue rápidamente hacia la dirección que había tomado Eren, Mikasa se lo agradeció internamente, también estaba preocupado de su amigo.

Al terminar las clases, mikasa se enteró por Armin de que llamaron a la oficina a Eren y Reiner y fueron suspendidos una semana debido a la pelea, Eren había sido llevado a la enfermería y llamaron a su madre para dar aviso y para que fuera a retirarlo. Mikasa se despidió de sus amigos y camino a la salida, donde Levi la esperaba. Caminaron un par de cuadras en silencio hasta que mikasa quiso romper el silencio.

Gracias por detener la pelea. - decía mirando al suelo. - aunque no era necesario, yo podía…

¿Y que uno de esos idiotas te golpeara por estar cegados en esa estúpida pelea? - decía en tono molesto. - deberías dejar que le partan la cara a ese mocoso, tiene que saber defenderse solo si le gusta meterse en problemas.

¿Viste la diferencia entre él y Reiner? - lo miraba ofendida - podría haber lastimado a Eren.

¿Y tanto te importa? - la conversación comenzaba a convertirse en discusión. - si tanto te importa ese mocoso de mierda, ve a verlo a su casa. Debes saber dónde vive si fuiste su 'novia' . - la forma en que escupió "novia" colmó la paciencia de Mikasa.

Eres un verdadero idiota si te lo propones ¿sabias? - se había detenido y miraba fijamente al suelo. - no sabes nada, antes de ser la 'novia' de Eren, era su mejor amiga y es por eso que me preocupo. No tienes que convertirte en un idiota por sentir celos. - al decir esto último lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

No son celos. - desvío la mirada. Mentía. Mikasa comenzaba a conocer los gestos de Levi y sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a él y tomó su mano. - ¿de que te ríes mocosa?

No sabes mentir. - le robo un beso, Levi se sorprendió unos segundos y luego le correspondió el beso, no había caso negarse cuando juntaba sus labios con los de la chica todo el enojo se evaporaba al instante y era remplazado por una tranquilidad. Mikasa era esa tranquilidad que tanto le gustaba, a pesar de que con ella viniera el caos, podía estar en medio de una guerra pero con Mikasa sentía paz. - vamos a casa, debemos ir a casa de hange luego.

¡Tsk! La cuatro-ojos se puede ir a la m… - Silenciado por otro beso. - esta bien.

Mikasa sonrió y caminó junto a Levi de la mano hasta su casa. Conversaron sobre su próximo viaje y otras cosas más banales. Cuando llegaron a casa cada uno fue a su habitación a darse un baño, Levi al estar listo se fue a casa de Hange para ayudarla a preparar las cosas mientras que Mikasa esperaba a Sasha, que no tardó en llegar. Estaban en la habitación de la chica mientras que Sasha daba vuelta el closet de Mikasa buscando algo que usar esa noche.

Te verás hermosa con esto, nunca te lo he visto puesto - decía Sasha mientras enseñaba la ropa que había escogido para Mikasa. - ve a ponertelo.

Está bien… - se cambio en el baño, aunque Sasha era su mejor amiga, le causaba pudor vestirse frente a ella. - hay una razón por la cual no uso esto…- decía sin salir del baño.

Saaaaal de una vez Mikasa. - la chica salió lentamente del baño sonrojada. - wow Mikasa, te ves… wow.

Era un vestido simple de tiras color negro, pero se moldeaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Mikasa, se marcaba su pequeña cintura y se pronunciaba bastante el busto de la chica, que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, el vestido le quedaba 5 dedos sobre la rodilla, mostrando más de su piel blanquecina.

Es demasiado revelador, no me gusta. - decía caminando otra vez hacia el baño. Pero Sasha la detuvo antes de llegar.

Podemos tapar un poco con esto. - le entregó una chaqueta de mezclilla que había traído ella. - yo puedo usar uno de tus polerones.

Mikasa se colocó la chaqueta y se observó en el espejo, le gustaba como se veía pero seguía sintiéndose rara, prefería más los pantalones negros y sus camisetas.

Ni sueñes que usaré tacones, mis zapatillas negras o nada - Sasha río y asintió a la vez. Sabía que su amiga le gustaban mucho sus zapatillas negras. - en fin, estoy lista. Debo admitir que me gusta y que tú también te ves muy linda hoy.

Sasha se ruborizó ante el comentario. Estaba vestida con una blusa rosa que no alcanzaba a cubrir por completo, mostrando su ombligo y un jean blancos rajados en las rodillas, juntos con unos zapatillas rosa. Había soltado su cabello dejándolo caer suelto sobre sus hombros.

Bien, si estamos listas vámonos - sonriente tomó del brazo de su amiga y caminaron hasta la puerta principal donde la madre de Mikasa las esperaba para despedirse.

Wow que preciosas se ven. - decía su madre con las manos sobre su pecho. - cuídense mucho y pásenlo bien. Mikasa luego te vendrás con Levi ¿cierto?

No, el debe estar por llegar quizás, solo fue a ayudar a Hange. - decía despreocupada. - pero llamaré a un taxi cuando acabe la fiesta, no te preocupes. - abrazo a su madre y salieron de casa.

Mientras en la casa de Hange ya se encontraba todo en su lugar, las luces, música, bebidas y comida chatarra.

Gracias enanin por ayudarme sin Erwin y tu no habría terminado a tiempo - decía abrazando a su amigo y siendo rechazada a la vez por él -¿de verdad no quieres quedarte aunque sea un rato?

No me gustan las fiestas. - comentaba el azabache. - ya me iré, se me hará tarde.

Hange suspiro resignada y acompañó a su amigo a la salida de su casa para despedirlo. Cuando abrió la puerta ambos abrieron la boca, ruborizando a la persona que tenían en frente.

Wooooow, mikasa que guapa te ves. - Hange aún no cerraba la boca de la sorpresa, Levi ya había recobrado la compostura. - dejarás a más de un hombre loco hoy, te lo aseguro.

Al oír eso a Levi le dio una punzada en el estómago, imaginar a cualquier mocoso comiéndose con la mirada a Mikasa le causaba molestia. No lo pensó y soltó de repente.

Me quedaré hasta un poco más tarde, te ayudaré a dejar todo listo. - Hange lo miró confundida unos segundo y luego sonrió perversamente. - voy a donde esta Erwin.

Hange reía divertida y Mikasa no comprendía nada, las chicas entraron a la casa y a los minutos comenzó a llegar el resto. Los demás también se habían producido para la fiesta, ninguno pasaba desapercibido. Hange era muy conocida en la escuela, así que habían personas de otros cursos que mikasa ni sus nombres conocía. Alguien había traído alcohol y la fiesta poco a poco comenzó a convertirse en bullicio total. Todos bailando, saltando y riendo por todos lados. Sasha estaba bailando con Connie, si es que eso se podía llamar bailar. Algunos chicos invitaban a bailar a Mikasa y ella los rechazaba. Levi desde lejos observaba la situación y Erwin se burlaba de él.

Menos mal no son vasos plásticos o ya hubieras botado toda la bebida de tanto apretarlo. - decía divertido su amigo.

Esos mocosos vueltos locos con un poco de alcohol, comiéndose a Mikasa con la mirada e intentando sacarla a bailar. - decía sin apartar la mirada del último chico que se había acercado a la chica. - solo para intentar sobrepasarse con ella…

Hey, calmate Levi - puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para tranquilizarlo. - si tanto te molesta que la inviten a bailar, hazlo tú.

Yo no bailo. - contestó secamente. - uno más que se acerque y le pateare el trasero.

No entiendo porque no quieres acercarte, es tu novia ¿o no? - se sobresalto ante la pregunta, no sabía qué responder, no le había pedido a Mikasa ser su novia, pero estaban saliendo. - deja de lado lo que digan los demás, dale la seguridad a Mikasa para que piense lo mismo.

Tomó el último trago de su bebida y caminó hacia Mikasa. La chica al notar que se acercaba se ruborizo y removió inquieta.

¿No que no te quedarías a la fiesta? - preguntaba la chica. - ¿o es que me estás cuidado? Pude sentir tu mirada asesina como si estuvieras a mi lado. - dijo en tono burlón.

Hay demasiado mocoso con las hormonas alborotadas por aquí y además te ves muy… - se detuvo y desvío la mirada para que mikasa no notará el leve rubor que se había asomado en sus mejillas. Agradecía que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro para poder ocultarlo.

¿Muy que? - era inevitable, le gustaba incomodar a Levi cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sentía un cosquilleo al verlo celoso. De verdad le gustaba este chico.

Muy atractiva. - soltó de repente. - algún idiota borracho podría sobrepasarse contigo y…

Y yo no dejaría que lo hiciera - completo la oración. - estaré bien, además no me quedaré por mucho. Sasha está bailando con Connie muy animada, así que no notará mi ausencia.

Entonces vámonos. - tomó la mano de la chica y la guió hasta la salida. Mikasa se dejó llevar por Levi, no quería estar en esa fiesta desde que había llegado, sentir como los chicos se le quedaban mirando le incomodaba, pero no lo demostraba. Que levi la hubiera sacado de esa casa había sido lo mejor del día hasta ese momento, después de su escenita de celos, aún no conocía todas las facetas del chico, pero esta le había resultado divertido.

Ya una vez afuera de la casa, Levi contempló una vez más a Mikasa de pies a cabeza, causando vergüenza en la chica. Aún no entendía como ese chico podía despertar en ella tantas emociones, que ni siquiera con Eren había experimentado. Caminaron de la mano un par de cuadras en silencio, llegaron a una pequeña plaza y se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba desocupada.

¿Estás segura de querer ir conmigo mañana? - preguntó mirando fijamente a Mikasa.

Está todo listo, los pasajes, mi equipaje y todo. ¿Por qué me sigues preguntando si estoy segura? - miraba con duda al chico, ella quería ver a la madre de Levi y conocer el lugar en donde había crecido. - ¿te arrepientes de haberme invitado?

No es eso, solo quiero estar seguro. - soltó un suspiro y se quedó viendo al cielo, siempre le había gustado ver la luna y las estrellas, desde pequeño.

Mikasa se acercó a Levi y se acurrucó sobre su hombro, mirando hacia el cielo también, se sentía tan bien estando a su lado, que por unos segundos cerró sus ojos. Levi observaba a la chica mientras ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan linda, su rostro tan tranquilo, parecía un ángel. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos, hasta que Mikasa reaccionó abriendo sus ojos y girando la vista hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Entonces, ¿fue por él que no quisiste darme otra oportunidad? - la chica se había tensado, no había visto a Eren en la fiesta, pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. - contestame.

No tiene porqué darte ninguna explicación. - el chico se veía molesto, pero no tanto como Levi por ver como le hablaba a Mikasa. - vete de aquí mocoso.

No es contigo con quien estoy hablando así que no te metas. - se acercó más a Mikasa, que aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, quería contarle a Eren sobre su relación con Levi, pero no de esa forma. La tomó del brazo para hacerla reaccionar, pero Levi le apartó la mano. - te dije qu…

Eren basta. - Mikasa lo miraba firmemente, estaba decidida a poner fin a todo sentimiento respecto a lo que sentía por Eren. - no tienes porque seguirme, ya te dije el porqué de mi respuesta esa vez y sigue siendo la misma. Dijiste que querías ser mi amigo otra vez, esta no es la forma.

Lo sabía, sabía que alguien más te gustaba, lo note enseguida. Te notaba más distraída y ni siquiera me notabas. Se que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, por lo que hice, pero ya te dije que me arrepiento - Eren mantenía su mirada en el suelo y sus puños apretados. - me molestaba el hecho de que tu atención fuera hacia otra persona, apenas terminaste conmigo… Cuando llegó el nuevo, estabas rara y distante. Ahora se porque.

Bien, ahora vete a buscar pelea con otro idiota por ahí. - soltó levi mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda a Eren. Mikasa miraba con tristeza, no quería que las cosas fueran así. - vamos Mikasa.

Eren… - Sentía que su corazón estaba dividiéndose, quería irse con Levi, pero no quería dejar a Eren ahí solo después de enterarse de su relación. Detestaba sentir tanto aún por Eren. - Lo siento, pero creo que es mejor que no nos dirijamos la palabra por un buen tiempo.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la donde había caminado Levi, dejando a Eren solo. El chico la vio irse, pero no se movió de su sitio.

Lo siento… - Ya era tarde y Eren lo sabía.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente e.e. **


End file.
